Fix You
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Kagome se recupera de anorexia y depresión, es internada en el Centro de Rehabilitación Shikon, donde esta internado también Inuyasha, que sufre un gran trauma. El jamás dejo a entrar a alguien en su vida, pero Kagome se convierte en una luz para el y florecerá un amor que les devolverá color a sus vidas y que les enseñará a sanarse mutuamente y a vivir de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1: Rehabilitación

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Coldplay.

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed _

_Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no tienes éxito_

* * *

**Fix you**

**Capitulo 1: Rehabilitación**

Kagome estaba enojada, no podía creer que iba a tener que vivir por un indefinido tiempo en el Centro de Rehabilitación Shikon. Ella no estaba mal de la cabeza y no quería que la gente se enterara de que sus queridos padres la estaban internando ahí. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, no podía culparos, estos años había sido un tormento para ellos. Ella nunca quiso eso, pero las cosas se salieron de control y todo casi termina una tragedia.

Aunque no estaba todo tan mal, por lo menos, se estaba recuperando de la anorexia. Una terrible enfermedad con la que sigue batallando día tras día. Ahora estaba bastante bien comparado a meses anteriores, en donde, casi se muere. Todo fue por unos pequeños comentarios de unos compañeros, no eran demasiados, y además esos compañeros se caracterizaban por hablar puras tonterías, así que no se preocupo. Luego se puso de novia con el que ella consideraba, el gran amor de su vida, un chico unos años mayor que ella, comenzaron una turbulenta relación. Peleaban todo el tiempo y se amaban con locura. Demasiada locura. El le quitó su virginidad, en un acto lleno de pasión que ella jamás olvidará. Claro que después de eso, la relación se puso más serie, el empezó a criticar su cuerpo, que estaba gorda y que debería bajar de peso. Ella aconsejada por sus amigos, dijo que no, que creía que estaba bien. Pero con estema crudeza, Naraku le exigió que adelgazará, que ella luego se daría cuenta del gran favor que el le hacía. Ella empezó a verse gorda, aunque no lo estaba, ella se veía demasiado gorda.

Primero comenzó con una inocente dieta que le permitía comer ciertas comidas al día. La cantidad de comida, empezó a reducirse, hasta que dejo de comer y bajo muchos kilos. Comenzaron años duros para ella, siempre que mejoraba, que aumentaba algunos kilos, sufría una recaída. Su novio tampoco ayudaba, tenían una relación de amor-odio, que duro tres años. Ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, el también, pero las cosas se pusieron bastante malas. El no la apoyaba en el tratamiento de la enfermedad, la mayoría de las recaídas fueron por culpa de el.

Pero cuando terminaron, Kagome se sumió a una profunda depresión, que estaba desarrollándose en los años pasados. La depresión la llevo a los lugares más oscuros de su ser. Se aisló totalmente de sus padres, sus dos únicos amigos los raros Sango y Miroku, y hasta abandono la carrera de Medicina. Todo iba mal en peor, la depresión la llevo a creer que no merecía estar viva, Kagome empezó a perder el significado de la vida, no entendía lo bello que era la vida, lo feliz que podía ser si dejaba que la ayudaran. Finalmente decidió terminar con todo una noche de Abril, cuando estaba sola en su departamento, tomo una gran cantidad de pastillas. Sango la encontró y ella le salvo la vida.

Ahí fue cuando los padres tomaron la decisión de llevarla al Hospital Psiquiátrico. Estaban desesperados, no querían que su hija muriera a la edad corta de 20 años. El Centro, era bastante caro, pero sus padres harían todo lo que tuvieran en sus manos para ayudarle. Estaban hartos de dolor, ver a una hija morir de a poco, es lo peor que le puede suceder a un padre.

Entraron al Centro de Rehabilitación, Kagome llevaba una valija grande y una caja con sus más preciadas posesiones. Preguntaron en la recepción por la jefa del Centro, le indicaron por donde debían ir. Se dirigieron a la oficina y los hizo pasar una mujer de mediana edad, alta, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y unas arrugas que mejoraban su aspecto.

La saludaron estrechando su mano.

-Pasen por favor- dijo amable.

Se sentaron en tres sillas al frente del escritorio de Midoriko.

-Muy bien, sus papeles están en orden, necesito que me digan que medicina esta tomando Kagome- pidió

Sus padres pasaron a decirle la lista de medicamentos recetados por varios médicos. Se encontraban en la lista antidepresivos, muchas vitaminas y demás para poder ayudarla a fortalecer su débil cuerpo. Kagome odiaba tomarlas, algunas tenían efectos secundarios y ella quedaba con un dolor de cabeza o estómago.

-¿Cuando podrá salir?- preguntó su madre.

-Me temo que no lo se, todo depende de ella. Tiene que seguir nuestras reglas y actividades. Kagome ¿estás dispuesta a sanarte?- le preguntó Midoriko.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Claro que no lo estaba, ella quería salir cuánto antes de ese lugar lleno de paredes blancas, sin ningún color.

Un enfermera los acompañó a la habitación que sería de Kagome. La enfermera era una anciana llamada Kaede. Kagome entró a su nueva habitación, era totalmente blanca, tenía una cama, una cómoda, una mesa de luz y estantes. Lo único bueno del centro que lo hacía deferente a otros, es que querían hacerte sentir como si estuvieras en tu casa, te dejaban llevar tus pertenencias que eran antes supervisadas, ya que no podías traer drogas ni alimentos ni nada de es estilo.

Sus padres dejaron las cajas y valijas en el suelo, había llegado el momento de despedirse. Su madre la abrazo llorando, su padre trataba de mantenerse fuerte, pero Kagome podía ver como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Te amo hija, por favor trata de recuperarte- le rogó su madre sollozando.

Su padre se unió al abrazo en silencio.

-Envíenle mi amor a Souta- susurro Kagome con la voz quebrada.

Ellos asintieron y luego de otro abrazo, se fueron. Kagome cerro la puerta y se derrumbo. Se sentó contra la pared y lloró. ¿Por que tantas cosas malas le habían pasado? ¿Por que todo era tan duro? Había mejorado, había aumentado unos kilos y estaba bien por ahora. Pero la recaída siempre esta presente, debía llenarse de personas que la mantuvieran lejos de ella, debía llenarse de gente con vida. Naraku la había dejado, sin autoestima, sin dignidad y sin amor. Luego de haber terminado, con el pasar de los días ella comprendió, que jamás la había amado. La depresión termino con ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a ubicar sus cosas. Tenía algunos libros, muy poca ropa, la mayoría le quedaba grande. Puso en la mesa de luz un porta retrato con sus padres y su querido hermano menor y otro con sus mejores amigos, Sango y Miroku. Kaede toco su puerta.

-Disculpa, es hora de que bajes- le anunció.

Kagome suspiro, ahora debía seguir con muchas reglas y horarios. La enfermera la acompañó hasta una sala blanca con una alfombra grande de color roja, donde había muchas estanterías llenas de diversos libros, caballetes para pintar, un sofá grande, muchos sillones, mesas y muchos juegos de mesa.

Había gente haciendo diferentes cosas, pintaban, hablaban entre si, leían, pero había una sola persona que le llamó la atención, era un chico de pelos plateados que miraba a la ventana sentado en el suelo. Kagome se sentó en el sofá cerca de el, no iba a hablarle ya que sentía que el chico, quería estar en su propio mundo. Una chica de pelirroja y de ojos verdes se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola- la saludo sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Kagome incomoda.

-¡Bienvenida al Centro! Me llamo Ayame- exclamó con alegría.

-Gracias, soy Kagome.

-¿Por que estás aquí?- le preguntó directamente.

Kagome se sintió presionada por alguna razón, no conocía demasiado a esta chica para contarle algo personal. Ayame se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, no debo hablar tanto, me aconsejan siempre que diga lo que pienso, pero también me dicen que no debo hablar demasiado, es muy confuso ¿sabes?- dijo Ayame- Para que no te sientas mal, te cuento por que estoy aquí y es porque sufro una terrible depresión.

Kagome se sintió confundida, ella parecía rebosante de felicidad.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero déjame decirte, no creas en las apariencias, por afuera parezco algo pero por dentro soy totalmente diferente- le dijo Ayame.

Kagome suspiro con tristeza. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

-Me estoy recuperando de depresión y anorexia- le susurro mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación.

-Una combinación terrible- dijo Ayame.

Y Kagome no pudo más que respaldar esa afirmación asintiendo.

-No te preocupes ya mejorarás.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás aquí?- le preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Si, un año y medio- le respondió Ayame.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve ¿y tú?

-Veinte.

-Acompáñame, vamos a jugar a algo- la invitó Ayame sonriendo.

Jugaron una hora y media con un rompecabezas bastante complicado que las absorbió por completo. Cuando el juego termino, Ayame empezó a dibujar en un bloc de hojas y Kagome leía. A veces miraba al chico que no despegaba la mirada de la ventana.

-Se llama Inuyasha- le dijo Ayame señalando al chico.

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Kagome

-Nadie sabe, nunca habla con nadie, hace años que esta aquí, más tiempo que cualquier otro, lo vienen a visitar a veces, su hermano y su sobrina, antes solía venir una mujer de su misma edad, pero de repente dejo de venir.

-Que feo- exclamó con tristeza.

Ayame asintió respaldando lo dicho por Kagome.

La misma enfermera anciana se para en el medio de la sala.

-Es hora de la charla- anunció.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dirigieron a otra habitación más chica, había varias mesas, y una televisión en frente.

-Hablamos de nuestros progresos, de lo que sentimos, de las cosas que nos sorprenden, lo hacemos una vez a la semana- le explicó Ayame.

Se sentaron juntas.

-¿Por que la televisión?- preguntó Kagome.

-A veces podemos ver películas.

Midoriko apareció, presentó a Kagome y quiso que ella dijera algo, pero Kagome no se sentí lista, entonces pasaron a otros pacientes, debían ser como treinta y pico pacientes. Inuyasha estaba sentado solo en una mesa, alejado de los demás. Kagome se sintió un poco irritada por ese chico, no lo conocía pero que el tuviera esa actitud de separarse del mundo no le gustaba. Claro que ella tampoco podía decir mucho, pero por lo menos hacía el intento de recuperarse.

Empezaron a hablar drogadictos, alcohólicos, depresivos, personas con traumas de abuso físico y mental, violencia, etc. La mayoría hablaba de lo que pensaba y algún hecho importante.

-Inuyasha, ¿tienes algo que decir?- preguntó Midoriko.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. Midoriko suspiro con frustración.

Llegó el turno de Ayame.

-Ayame seguramente tienes algo que decir- le dijo Midoriko

-Si, siempre, en esta semana tuve pensamientos horribles, leí un libro que me dejo reflexionando, comí dos manzanas ricas, creo que estoy bien fea, estoy harta de tomar pastillas, le gané al al ajedrez en menos de un minuto a Naoko, que es un nuevo récord y conocí a Kagome- comentó Ayame de una manera neutra.

Kagome se sorprendió en como Ayame hablaba de sus problemas sin inmutarse, también en como hallaba las cosas más simples en un acontecimiento importante. Quería aprender de ella, sentir como cosas pequeñas pueden significar importantes para ella, a maravillarse de lo más simple de la vida.

En la hora de cenar, se dirigieron a un comedor con las mismas y vacías paredes blancas y con muchas mesas. Kagome se sentó en una mesa junto con Ayame. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros, se sentó en la mesa también. Todos tenían una bandeja de comida.

-Kagome, el es Kouga- la presentó

-Mucho gusto- le dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Kagome, que no te empiece a gustar, ya que estoy profundamente enamorada de el, vamos a estar juntos cuando salgamos de aquí, lo se, aunque el no me corresponda- exclamó Ayame con tono seguro.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero por dentro le producía ternura Ayame. Kouga se sonrojo.

-¡Ayame no digas esas cosas!- exclamó Kouga apenado.

-No tienes que enojarte, mi futuro esposo- dijo Ayame con dulzura.

-Por ahora solo mejor amigo- le dijo el.

Kouga había hablado un poco la anterior hora, así que Kagome sabía que el era un adicto a las drogas y que había tenido dos arrestos, tenía veintidós años. Pensó en como la droga y el alcohol pueden destruirte la vida, a un edad tan joven.

Ayame y Kouga comían, pero Kagome no. Ella miraba la comida como si fuera una antigua enemiga, una enemiga que estaba obligada a ver todos los días. Esa era la parte más difícil del día, comer. Las consecuencias de su trastorno se hacían presentes en esa hora. Cada vez que acercaba un bocado a su boca, cerraba los ojos y tragaba a veces sin masticar. Al fin termino su plato, se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kouga.

Kagome asintió.

-Siempre es difícil- dijo ella frustrada.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a sus habitaciones. La habitación de Kagome estaba bastante cerca de la de ese tal Inuyasha. Se puso su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se durmió llorando, extrañando a su hogar, preguntándose que había hecho para llegar a ese punto y deseando irse lejos.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente la despertó una enfermera que tocaba su puerta con mucha fuerza, parecía hacerlo con todas las demás puertas. Kagome, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Es hora de la ducha- le anunció la enfermera Kaede.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó somnolienta.

-Las siete de la mañana- le respondió

Kagome suspiro con pesar. Pudo ver como las demás personas salía con toallas y con ropas en la mano para poder bañarse.

Ella pudo ver como Inuyasha la estaba mirando, pero fue solo unos segundos, fue suficiente para que Kagome pudiera ver sus ojos dorados.

Fue a las duchas, con su bata de baño, ropa, cepillos de dientes y un peine. Camino hasta encontrarse con los baños para chicas. Había muchas duchas individuales. Espero pacientemente hasta que se desocupó una ducha, entró a la ducha y pudo liberarse del calor y el malestar. Salió vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia azul que era muy cómodo y un remera blanca. Se cepilló los dientes y se peino su abundante cabello azabache.

Luego fue a desayunar en el comedor, por suerte su desayuno era solo juego de naranja y unas tostadas. Tenía las pastillas que debía tomar en la bandeja. Suspiro y las tomo, termino el desayuno sola, Ayame y Kouga no habían aparecido. Fue a su habitación, vio a una enfermera que llevaba un trapo con un poco de sangre. Kouga paso a su lado corriendo.

-¡Kouga! ¿Y Ayame?- le preguntó.

-Tuvo una crisis- fue lo único que le dijo mientras corría hacía la habitación de ella.

**XXX**

Estuvo casi toda la mañana leyendo, Kaede abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Tienes sesión con la psicóloga- le dijo.

Kagome la siguió hasta una habitación pequeña, en donde había un sofá y una silla en frente, Midoriko se encontraba sentada en esa silla.

-Siéntate por favor- le dijo.

Kagome obedeció y se sentó en el sofá.

-Por favor, cuéntame como empezó todo- le dijo sin más.

Ella estaba acostumbrada de ir al psicólogo, así que no le molestó en contarle su historia. No se guardó nada, le contó el principio, sus amigos, su novio, la primer dieta, las salteadas de comidas, el día en que dejo de comer, la ruptura con Naraku, su depresión, el intento de suicidio.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- le preguntó.

-No lo se, no quiero estar con el, soy consciente de que no es bueno para mi, no quiero volver a verlo- le respondió.

-¿Por que?

-El tiene cierto poder sobre mi, cada vez que lo veo, el me convence de que tiene razón de que debo estar con el. El es toxico, siempre haciendo mierda mi autoestima, destruyendo todo- se expresó con mucho dolor.

Midoriko la miro unos segundos y luego le hizo una seña para que se retirará.

Fue al comedor para el almuerzo y pudo ver que estaban sentados en una mesa Kouga y Ayame. Se sentó con ellos.

-Ayame ¿como estás?- le preguntó.

Esta la miro sonriendo y pudo ver las cicatrices que rodeaba sus mejillas, parecía que se hubiera lastimado así con sus propias uñas. Kagome disimulo la sorpresa.

-Tuve una de mis crisis y como verás me deje un lindo recuerdo- le dijo riendo.

Kouga puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Lo único bueno es que ahora Kouga esta pendiente de mi- exclamó Ayame guiñándole un ojo a Kagome.

Kouga le sonrió, blanqueando sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome deseó tener eso, un amigo en este lugar. Alguien que la apoyara, que la ayudará.

Ayame tenía a Kouga, alguien a quién querer y aunque Kouga lo negará podía ver que también la quería a ella.

Ella quería tener una luz en toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba, debía buscar a alguien así, que le de mucha luz. Naraku solo le dio oscuridad y tristeza. Necesitaba solamente un compañero con el que pudiera apoyarse mutuamente, un compañero que la quisiera, alguien que le diera color a su vida.

* * *

Hola, se que están preguntándose ¿que onda con este fic? Este fic fue escrito en mis vacaciones mientras escribía Embarazada a los 16 y Persiguiendo Caminos, me gusta mucho el ambiente de este fic, además tengo muchas ideas con esta historia.

Me costó elegir el título y decidí que sería Fix You que es una canción de Coldplay, toda la canción refleja lo que esta pasando y sintiendo Kagome y lo que va a ser esta historia. No podía poner como título: "Arréglate", no quedaba bien, entonces elegí ponerlo en ingles.

Los personajes como verán son bastantes oscuros, todos tienen problemas. El personaje de Ayame me parece bastante interesante y me encanta escribirlo, es sombría pero se muestra de una manera diferente ante lo demás. La historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome, se va a desarrollar de a poco. Quiero aclarar que este fic es acerca de como podemos sobrellevar nuestros problemas y poder seguir viviendo, ser felices de nuevo, no quiero que se depriman.

Agradezco a Tajiya Sango Figueroa, por convencerme en subir este fic, te mando un abrazo virtual y espero que te guste la historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Él

**LEER ABAJO POR FAVOR.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Las canciones le pertenecen a Los Beatles y a Coldplay respectivamente.

* * *

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_Cuando tienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas _**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Él**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraba en el centro y otra vez el insomnio atormentaba a Kagome. Hacía todas las sesiones, trataba de comer toda la comida, todo lo que le pedían ella lo hacía, muchas veces sin quejarse y sin embargo, no notaba ninguna mejoría. Sentía que se deprimía aún más.

Ayame estaba mucho mejor después del ataque que había sufrido, Kouga la hacía sentir mucho mejor. De nuevo, le acechaba la inmensa necesidad de tener un fiel compañero, porque ella no tenía a nadie.

_Si Naraku estuviera aquí_, pensó ella.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en el, le había hecho tanto daño. Ella solo quería amarlo y que el la correspondiera con la misma intensidad, pero lo que tenían ellos era tóxico. Ella sentía, ahora lejos de el, que nunca la quiso, que solo la había usado y maltratado.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

_No debo llorar por el, no debo llorar por el, no lo merece._

Se despertó muy temprano por el llamado que la enfermera realizaba sin falta todos de lunes a viernes, ya que los fines de semana dejaban a los pacientes dormir un poco más. Se levanto, y preparo la ropa necesaria para bañarse. Se encamino hacia las duchas, somnolienta. Se despertó al instante al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que le pertenecían al misterioso chico de pelo plateado. Inuyasha.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada y el dejo de mirarla.

Luego de bañarse, se encontró con Ayame y Kouga en el comedor. Ayame parecía encontrarse mucho mejor y Kouga estaba concentrado en el bienestar de ella.

-Hola Ayame, ya casi no se te notan las cicatrices- dijo Kagome.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Otros pacientes pasaban por a lado de la mesa, estaban hablando en voz baja, pero Kagome pudo escuchar perfectamente su nombre relacionado con la palabra gorda.

Lo había escuchado perfectamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le dijo gorda. Los meses anteriores, había estado demasiado enferma para que alguien la relacionará con ese cruel adjetivo. Escuchar nuevamente que le dijeran así, la hizo sentir muy mal. Ella se sentía gorda a comparación de hace unos años, claro que estaba anoréxica hace unos años, pero se veía mejor en ese entonces que ahora. Y así empezaron a aparecer pensamientos autodestructivos que insultaban su bello cuerpo. Miro con nauseas el desayuno y decidido no comerlo.

Ayame y Kouga habían quedado en silencio observándola mientras terminaban la comida. No dijeron nada hasta que todos los pacientes se fueran del comedor.

-Vamos Kagome, debes comer- le dijo Ayame con suavidad.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se fueron todos- le dijo Kouga.

-Váyanse ustedes también, no es necesario que se queden- exclamó malhumorada.

Ellos dudaron pero finalmente se fueron. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome se levanto para irse pero la enfermera Kaede la detuvo.

-No puedes irte, debes terminar tu comida- le informó Kaede.

-No quiero- exclamó Kagome con rudeza.

-Debes hacerlo.

Kaede no la iba a dejar ir, así que Kagome se sentó frustrada de nuevo en la mesa, viendo a la comida con asco. Empezó a llorar, y a preguntarse ¿Por qué se sentía tan tonta? Un ser humano es capaz de comer y disfrutar de la comida, el organismo necesitaba de la comida, pero ella no podía comer. Kaede se sentó a su lado y le acaricio con dulzura la espalda.

-Se que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo para mejorar- le susurro.

Kagome trato de acercar la comida a su boca pero no pudo. Entonces Kaede la ayudó tomando los palillos y dándole de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Cuando al fin termino, Kaede le dio un pañuelo.

-Gracias- le dijo Kagome.

Kaede le sonrió.

Pudo salir del comedor e ir a la sala de recreación. Todo estaba normal, Ayame la esperaba con Kouga sentados en el sofá. Ayame se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Perdón por tratarlos mal- se disculpó Kagome.

Ellos le sonrieron.

-Ven Kagome, esta por empezar los partidos de ajedrez- le anunció con alegría Ayame.

La mayoría de los pacientes estaban rodeando la mesa del tablero de ajedrez, esperando a que el partido comience.

-Ayame siempre gana, jamás he visto que pierda- le dijo Kouga.

Ayame se sentó y los pacientes se turnaron para jugar contra ella, pero nunca perdía. Kagome pensó que seria aburrido ver un partido de ajedrez, pero Ayame lo hacía divertido. Una sola persona no estaba mirando el partido y ese era Inuyasha, que se encontraba en su rincón de siempre. Parecía que ni siquiera sentía el ambiente de alegría que lo rodeaba, Kagome sintió una extraña curiosidad por el, como si necesitará de el.

Trato de deshacerse de esa sensación y poner atención en el partido de ajedrez. Ayame seguía ganando y los pacientes la aplaudían.

-¿Quién va a desafiarme ahora?- preguntó de forma engreída.

-¡Yo!- gritó Kouga.

Ayame le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, siéntate amor y prepárate para perder- le dijo Ayame.

-No estés tan segura- le replicó el.

Jugaron por veinte minutos, estaba bastante reñido, pero finalmente venció Ayame que le hizo un jaque mate letal.

-¡Te vencí!- festejó victoriosa.

Kouga bajo la cabeza.

-Maldición- susurro Kouga.

Ella le soplo un beso.

-Bueno, me he cansado de jugar, ya me duele la cabeza- anunció Ayame a los demás pacientes.

Se sentaron en el sofá, era un día sin sesiones y debían aprovecharlo. Kagome se levanto a buscar algún libro en la estantería. Una revista le llamó la atención de inmediato, contenía acordes de las canciones de Los Beatles para tocar en la guitarra. Ella admiró la revista y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Kouga.

-Acordes de las canciones de Los Beatles- respondió Kagome.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- le preguntó Ayame.

Kagome asintió.

Naraku le enseñó, fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por ella. Nunca lo olvidaría a pesar de todo.

Ayame se fue a buscar algo y volvió luego de unos minutos con una guitarra, llamando la atención de los demás pacientes.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- le preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Kaede me la dio, en el sótano hay algunos instrumentos- le explicó Ayame.

Le entregó la guitarra a Kagome.

-Me falta práctica- dijo Kagome apenada por las miradas de los pacientes.

-Vamos Kagome, solo una canción- la alentó Kouga.

La azabache respiro hondo, afino la guitarra y busco en la revista cualquier canción, eligió una y empezó a tocar.

_Here Comes The Sun__  
__Ya llega el sol _

_Here Comes The Sun__  
__Ya llega el sol_

_And I Say, It´s Alright__  
__Y yo digo, esta bien_

Los pacientes rodearon a Kagome y la escuchaban atentamente. Ella estaba muy nerviosa pero tocaba perfectamente la canción y aunque su voz no fuera muy afinada, las personas disfrutaban de su interpretación.

En la mitad de la canción, pudo ver que por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha la miraba con atención, moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. Por alguna razón se sintió feliz de saber que ella no le era indiferente y tocó con más fuerza y emoción, cuando terminó, la aplaudieron. Kagome sonrió y por un minuto se sintió dichosa.

Pero fue por un minuto.

-Eres muy buena- le dijo Ayame.

-¿Quién te enseñó?- le preguntó Kouga.

El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció enseguida.

-Mi ex novio- respondió.

-Bueno, es un buen maestro- dijo Ayame.

Kagome hizo una mueca y dejo la guitarra. Trato de concentrarse en la charla que mantenía con Ayame y Kouga. Cada mirada, cada palabra, Kagome sentía que Ayame y Kouga estaban hecho el uno por el otro, tal vez Kouga debía tener sus razones para no estar con ella y debían ser muy buenas. La mirada de la pelirroja se llenaba de luz cuando lo miraba, se podía ver a simple vista que ella lo admiraba profundamente.

_¡Que envidia! _Pensó Kagome, como deseba sentir esa sensación por alguien. Una sensación que ella creía que sentía por Naraku pero más tiempo pasaba en el centro y más se daba cuenta de que esa sensación probablemente nunca hubiera existido.

-Kagome, tienes una llamada- le informó Kaede.

La azabache se sorprendió y siguió a Kaede hasta el teléfono que estaba en la recepción.

-Normalmente no permitimos que los pacientes reciban llamadas, tenemos un día de visita que es el domingo, pero tu amiga te ha llamado todos los días desde hace una semana- le explicó Kaede.

Kagome tomo el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Kagome! Gracias a Kami, quería hablar contigo hace tanto- _era su amiga Sango-. _Te extraño mucho, no he podido verte desde-_ Sango hizo una pausa brusca-. _Desde que estuviste en el hospital y ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra._

Sango tenía razón, Kagome había planeado su suicidio con mucho cuidado y Sango había estado sospechando algo cuando hablaron por última vez, tal vez haya sido un instinto, fue a verla, la encontró y estropeo todo. Le salvo la vida a alguien que no quería vivir.

-_Por favor dime que ya no estás enojada- _le suplicó Sango.

-No se que decirte, ahora estoy en este maldito centro gracias a que me salvaste- atacó Kagome.

_-No digas eso por favor, no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi hermana, compartimos todo, te quiero mucho-_ sollozó Sango.

La azabache rompió a llorar.

-No me llames más, esta prohibido, si quieres verme debes venir un domingo, adiós- cortó la llamada.

Se permitió llorar por unos minutos. Su amistad con Sango era muy especial, ellas habían pasado por muchas cosas. Cuando Kagome estaba en su peor faceta por culpa de la anorexia y estuvo al borde de la muerte, fue ingresada en el hospital hace dos años. No estuvo mucho tiempo solo un mes, para fortalecerse e irse. Sango y Miroku fueron todos los días a verla, gracias a ellos su estadía no fue tan horrible. Naraku fue solo una vez.

Sango sentía un odio profundo hacia Naraku, no podía estar en la misma habitación con el, ella le había aconsejado muchas veces a Kagome que lo dejara, pero esta no quería abrir los ojos.

**XXX**

Más tarde, fue al comedor para la cena, comió toda la comida, con lentitud por supuesto. Ayame le dio aplausos de apoyo y Kagome cada vez agradecía más la presencia de Ayame.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la cama, tuvo la intención de leer y aprender más acordes de la revista de Los Beatles. Le provoco un insomnio que la mantuvo despierta por horas. Decidió ponerle fin, se levanto, abrió un poco la puerta para haber si había alguien y comprobó que no había nadie.

Caminó con lentitud y siempre tratando de cuidarse de las cámaras, igualmente ella sabía que alguna la debe haber captado. Cuando llegó a la sala de recreación, pudo ver a una enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo, se ocultó con rapidez y luego de unos minutos camino hacia el estante donde estaba la revista. La tomo y se encamino hacia su habitación pero tropezó con un juego de mesa que estaba en el suelo. Kagome caía al suelo, espero el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Sintió unas manos en su cuerpo que la sostenían para que no se cayera. Se dio cuenta de que el dueño de esas manos era Inuyasha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar, su voz era gruesa y desconfiada.

-Si, gracias- le respondió amablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Buscaba una revista- le respondió.

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha se encamino hacia la salida de la sala.

-Ten cuidado, vi a una enfermera pasar por aquí- le advirtió Kagome.

-No te preocupes, mejor preocúpate por ti- le dijo el con rudeza.

Inuyasha la miro unos segundos más y luego suspiro.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo.

-Buenas noches- le deseó ella.

El le dedico una mirada irónica.

-Buenas noches- le dijo.

Kagome con sus manos aferradas a la dichosa revista, lo vio irse y desaparecer en los pasillos y pudo comprender que con solo dos palabras y una corta charla, fuese suficiente para que no dejara de pensar en el.

* * *

Hola, ya se que deben estar pensando: **¿En donde mierda te has metido? **Bueno les tengo una muy larga respuesta. Una noche de marzo, volví a casa luego de haber salido con toda mi familia y me encontré con la puerta abierta a patadas. Y si. Me robaron. La televisión, el reproductor de DVD y lo más importante mi notebook, en donde tenía TODAS mis historias, mis ideas, mis fotos. Fue un mes muy triste. La cuestión es, mis queridas lectores, que durante marzo y abril no pude actualizar porque no contaba con una computador. Mi mamá llevo a arreglar otra computadora que tenemos que es muy lenta y esta llena de virus. Recién hoy me la devuelven. Siento mucho haberme tardado pero como ya he explicado no fue mi culpa. Otra cosa que me he enterado hoy, me han **plagiado**, y es algo que me hierve la sangre porque es horrible cundo alguien roba el trabajo arduo de una persona. Así que mis queridas lectoras, espero contar con su apoyo para que esta persona deje de robarse mi historia.

Ahora al capitulo, como verán al fin aparece Inuyasha, y chicas debo mencionar que tengo una gran historia de amor que desarrollar, estoy muy contenta porque tengo la inspiración a flor de piel con esta historia, la tengo planeada desde el principio hasta al final.

Ahora debo agradecer a las personas que me apoyan en cada fic que hago y a algunos nuevos lectores: Paulii Taisho, fatima taisho, Tajiya Sango Figueroa (la que me empujo a subir este fic) kago-chan121, Marianux, natika, Guest, Maribalza, pestefany586, jossy-chan, Astrid (debes decirme que te llamas así por la película Como entrenar a tu dragón, si es así debo decirte que yo amo esa película y me muero por ver la secuela dentro de poco)y también a Yuna phi que me aviso del plagio y que le agradezco profundamente.

Sin más que decirle solo que las adoro con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias por apoyarme y nos veremos cuando suba un nuevo capitulo o mañana que subiré Persiguiendo Caminos.

Pueden encontrarme ahora en facebook: Katniss March.

Un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3: Instinto

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Las canciones les pertenecen a Los Beatles y a Coldplay.

* * *

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep _

_Cuando te sientes cansado, pero no puedes dormir_

* * *

-Entonces, no ganas nada- le dijo el principito.

-Gano- dijo el zorro-, a causa del **color del trigo**

"El Principito"

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Instinto**

Cuando Kagome volvió a su habitación, se sumió a un sueño muy profundo, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Fue a las duchas, como todas las mañanas, luego bajo al comedor y comió su desayuno con los mismos problemas de siempre. ¿Alguna vez iba a poder comer normalmente?

Era día de sesiones y ella era una de las primeras, así que hablo muy poco con Ayame y Kouga. Camino hasta la oficina de Midoriko, ella ya estaba ahí, sentada y preparada para escucharla.

Kagome se sentó a delante de ella y se preparo mentalmente para responder a las preguntas personales.

-Kagome, me gustaría que profundizaras tu relación con Naraku- le pidió Midoriko.

Kagome trago saliva y suspiro.

Empezó a relatarle la turbulenta relación con Naraku. El día en que lo conoció, en una fiesta de una compañera, el fue el primer chico que se había fijado en ella, recordaba las peleas que tuvo con Sango y su madre porque les parecía que el era un poco mayor que ella, y también bastante oscuro. Debería haberles hecho caso. El día que perdió la virginidad, no iba a mentir, fue uno de los mejores días, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, lo había disfrutado mucho. La relación se fue a la mierda después de eso, la anorexia, Naraku no la a apoyaba, las recaídas, la presión y el terminó definitivo de su relación.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que no estas con el?- le preguntó Midoriko.

-Para serle honesta, muy sola- le respondió.

Midoriko le sonrió.

-Eso es normal, Kagome- le dijo ella mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno-, ¿No sientes deseos de volver a enamorarte?

Kagome le hizo una mueca, la respuesta no estaba clara en su cabeza, había algo que la detenía.

-¿Qué es el amor?- preguntó ella sin mirar a Midoriko-. ¿Qué es lo bueno que tiene el amor? A mi no me ha dado nada bueno, solo tristeza y soledad.

Midoriko la miro con ternura.

-El amor da vida- le dijo.

La azabache la miro irónica.

-Tal vez lo de Naraku no fue amor, la ilusión de uno, el amor es vida, uno puede aferrarse a lo que le da vida. Nos arrebatamos la vida mutuamente para sentirnos completos, eso es enamorarse- siguió Midoriko.

-Es una linda definición- admitió Kagome.

Midoriko la observó cuidadosamente, miro el reloj.

-Debes irte Kagome, ya terminó tu tiempo- le dijo.

Kagome se levanto y abrió la puerta, pero Midoriko la detuvo.

-Siendo honesta contigo, yo creo que tienes el ferviente deseo de que alguien te arrebate la vida.

**XXX**

_¿De que alguien me arrebate la vida? Por Kami, que estupidez_, pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba hasta la sala de recreación. Allí se encontró con Ayame y Kouga.

-Kagome, me muero de aburrimiento ¿Me tocarías una canción?- le pidió amablemente Ayame.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha que estaba mirando a la ventana, luego miro a Ayame y asintió. Tomo la guitarra y fue a buscar la revista de Los Beatles. En vez de sentarse en el sofá siguió su instinto y se sentó a lado de Inuyasha sin importar la gran posibilidad de que este la rechazará. Para sorpresa de ella, el le dirigió una mirada atenta por varios segundos, la veía como ella afinaba la guitarra y finalmente elegía una canción.

_I once had a girl__  
__Or should I say__  
__She once had me_

_Una vez tuve una chica__  
__o debería decir,__  
__que una vez ella me tuvo a mí._

Mientras cantaba pudo ver como Inuyasha desviaba la mirada hacía la ventana y sonreía.

Kagome sintió haber logrado algo bastante importante y todo fue gracias a una canción de Los Beatles.

Fue a almorzar y aunque tuvo el raro pensamiento de que el le hablaría, eso no sucedió, el actuaba como si nunca le hubiese hablado. Y si lo había hecho la noche anterior, ella no había olvidado eso.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en que gran trauma podría haber tenido para que quisiera separarse del mundo de una manera tan drástica, comió toda la comida sin ninguna queja ya que ni siquiera se preocupó por ella.

Kagome decidió tomar una pequeña siesta en su habitación. Grave error, porque al cabo de una hora despertó llorando por Naraku. Lloró por lo que había destruido en su interior y porque comprendió las palabras de Midoriko, Naraku le había arrebatado su vida.

**XXX**

Finalmente fue abajo para distraerse un poco y se encontró con Ayame sola pintando en uno de los caballetes.

-¿Mal sueño?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si- le contestó con una voz vacía.

Ayame le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ven a pintar, te prometo que te desconectarás del mundo- le dijo Ayame.

Kagome le hizo caso y empezó a pintar. Como no se le ocurría pintar, pintó a la ventana que tenía al frente, aunque afuera había un día soleado, ella pintó un día nublado, así se sentía ella. Le dio la razón a Ayame, pintar la desconectó del mundo y se sintió bien aunque haya sido solo por un rato. Miro la pintura de Ayame, era una manzana roja por la mitad y negra por la otra.

-Ayame ¿Una manzana?- le preguntó Kagome.

-Si, una manzana simple y sencilla por un lado y otra que tiene una parte negra y malvada, así somos las personas- le explicó.

-Una buena metáfora, pero jamás pensé escucharla con una manzana- dijo Kagome.

Ayame no le contestó pero Kagome se dio cuenta de que había algo muy extraño relacionado con esa pintura. Kagome dejo las acuarelas a un lado y miró atentamente a Ayame.

-Ayame ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó.

Sabía que ella sufría depresión, pero ¿Por qué la sufría? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué hecho había sido capaz de corromper a una joven tan vivaz y con tanto futuro?

Ayame no le devolvió la mirada y no dejo de pintar.

-Algún día te lo diré, lo único que te diré ahora es que fue horrible- le dijo Ayame con voz neutra.

La voz de Ayame no reflejaba tristeza ni enojo alguno, sin embargo Kagome pudo ver que la mano de la pelirroja que sostenía el pincel temblaba demasiado.

La azabache dejo la conversación en el aire y decidió cambiar su pintura, cambió el día nublado por un soleado, puso un gran sol. Ayame y ella necesitaban eso.

**XXX**

Cuando terminaron de pintar, Ayame le dijo que podían poner la pintura en una de sus habitaciones, Kagome acompañó a Ayame a su habitación a que dejara la pintura. La habitación de Ayame era totalmente blanca, no poseía casi ningún objeto propio y tenía dos portarretratos, uno en donde había una mujer de cabello largo pelirrojo lacio y unos ojos verdes vivaces, en el otro había una foto de esa misma mujer con una Ayame niña.

-Es mi madre- le dijo Ayame al verla mirando las fotos.

Kagome noto que no quería decirle nada más, pudo ver que en la habitación había muchas pinturas, ella era muy buena pintando, pero lo extraño era que en todas había una manzana.

-Si que te gustan las manzanas- le dijo Kagome.

-En realidad las odio- dijo Ayame apretando los dientes con desagrado.

Pero nuevamente no le dijo nada más, Ayame tenía una gran coraza y no dejaba que entrará. Kagome pensó en todas las opciones de lo que pudo haberle pasado a ella y ninguna era bonita.

-Toma- le dijo Kagome entregando su pintura.

Ayame la miro incrédula.

-Te la regalo- le respondió la azabache con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Tú necesitas muchos días soleados.

Ayame le entregó una sonrisa que iluminó toda la habitación.

-Gracias.

Colgó la pintura encima de la cama y las dos se fueron un poco más animadas.

Pasaron el tiempo restante jugando con un rompecabezas. Luego Ayame fue a buscar a Kouga que había estado en su sesión con Midoriko. Los dos fueron al comedor pero Kagome se quedó guardando el rompecabezas.

Luego fue al comedor a buscar la bandeja con su comida, Ayame le hizo una seña para que se siente con ellos. Kagome, en cambio, tenía otros planes. Caminó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Inuyasha comiendo solo y se sentó en frente de el. Pudo sentir como los ojos dorados la miraban con sorpresa pero ella no le dio importancia y tomo la primera cucharada de sopa sin mirarlo. Todos los pacientes miraban la escena con muy poco disimulo. Kagome no dejo que eso la desanimará, ella conseguiría que el le hable.

-¿He dicho algo anoche que te hiciera pensar que podías hablarme o sentarte conmigo?- le susurro con enojo.

La azabache siguió tomando cucharadas de sopa.

-No pero soy libre de sentarme en donde quiero y con quien quiero- le respondió.

-¿Y por que elegiste sentarte conmigo? Hay miles de mesas- le dijo con más dureza.

-Mi instinto me hizo sentar aquí.

-¿Y eso es suficiente?

Los ojos chocolates de ella chocaron con los dorados de el. Inuyasha sintió como si ella pudiera leer su alma y no estaba seguro si eso le gustaba.

-Es suficiente para mí- le dijo ella.

Con eso ella volvió a la comida y el también. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero había dado los primeros pasos hacía su curación. Y la de Inuyasha también.

Solo todo es más difícil, acompañado todo es más fácil.

-¿Qué pretendes ganar con esto?- le preguntó molesto.

Nuevamente esos ojos chocolates lo miraban, el se sentía cohibido por esa mirada tan llena de belleza, tristeza e inocencia. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan…extraño?

-Color- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Hola, no he subido un capitulo de Persiguiendo Caminos porque la internet me anda muy mal, así que esperen a la actualización dentro de poco.

Este capitulo me encantó escribirlo, espero haberles dejado la intriga con respecto al problema de Ayame que dentro de unos capítulos se descubrirá. La respuesta final de Kagome lo del color, fue por el final del capitulo primero y también creo que me inspiré accidentalmente con El Principito. Por eso puse la cita al principio.

Muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz, gracias a Maribalza, yo también los quiero y gracias por el apoyo, un besote, Marianux, tendrás más y más, Miko karou-sama, la inspiración esta muy fuerte en este fic así que tendrás las continuaciones, Tajiya Sango Figueroa, espero que tengas tiempo de dejarme unas de tus largas reviews que me dejan todo tipo de consejos tú escribes mejor me encanta que te guste, Cami-rin-chan bienvenida a este fic y coincido contigo sobre los plagios son gente sin imaginación y creatividad que roban el trabajo de otros, este fic no busca deprimir, todo mejorará con el paso de los capítulos.

Muchas gracias espero que dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4:Oportunidad

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Oportunidad**

No era fácil acercarse a un chico como Inuyasha, tan reservado, tan extraño, tan cerrado. Luego de la cena, Inuyasha ignoró la presencia de Kagome, ella sin importarle su actitud de rechazo, lo acompañó hasta su habitación y le deseó las buenas noches, el solo la miro enfurruñado, aunque el tuviera esa actitud como si no le importara, toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Kagome sabía que sería difícil acercarse a el, ayee debía ganarse su amistad y seria un trabajo duro, todavía no estaba completamente convencida de que lo lograría, lo que si estaba segura es que lo intentaría.

La azabache se despertó antes de que la llamara Kaede así que no fue tan difícil ir a las duchas como todas las mañanas. Se sentía un poco diferente, con un objetivo presente, lo que hacía que se entusiasme un poco. Fue a desayunar y nuevamente se sentó con Inuyasha. Ayame y Kouga la miraban con atención, no entendían que era lo que quería hacer y no eran los únicos, todos los demás pacientes se preguntaban lo mismo. Inuyasha suspiro exasperado _¿Qué diablos quería esa chica?_ Pensaba el, _¿Cómo puedo sacármela de encima?_

-¿Podrías irte con tus amigos idiotas que no dejan de mirarnos y terminar de llamar la atención?- exclamó Inuyasha enojado.

Kagome le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Khe!- gruñó el-, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te dije- le contestó ella con paciencia mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

-Si ya se, color, es una de las cosas más tontas que me dijeron en la vida.

Kagome ignoró su respuesta y siguió comiendo.

-¿Acaso tienes un problema mental? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?- exclamó cada vez más enojado.

Ella negó nuevamente.

-Sufro depresión y me estoy recuperando de anorexia- le contestó de manera neutra como si fuera Ayame.

-¿Anorexia? Si eres como una ballena- la insultó.

Aunque el comentario le dolió bastante, siguió con una actitud indiferente, igualmente Inuyasha noto el efecto que había causado, así que continuó.

-Realmente odio a las personas anoréxicas, hay millones de problemas en el mundo, de gente que no tienen para comer y ustedes solo piensan en su maldito peso- la insultó nuevamente.

Kagome empezó a temblar, eso significaba que estaba a punto de llorar. _Debo contenerme_, pensaba ella.

-Y es una de las peores formas de morir, jamás quise estar así- le dijo sin mirarlo, no quería que el la mirará.

El la observó en silencio y se sintió mal de repente. En realidad no creía que ella fuera mala, solo que no quería que nadie entrará en su vida, ya había sufrido bastante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó ella.

El frunció el ceño al sentir como esos ojos chocolates lo miraban.

-No te lo diré- le dijo y se levanto.

Ella se apuro en terminar de comer y lo siguió ante las miradas indiscretas de las personas. Ayame la siguió y la tomo del brazo.

-Kagome, no entiendo lo que quieres hacer- le dijo ella.

-Tengo mis razones- le dijo la azabache soltándose de su agarre.

Ayame le sonrió espontáneamente.

-No lo dudo y estoy muy intrigada- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Kagome le sonrió.

-Cualquiera que sea tus razones, deja a Inuyasha solo por el momento- le aconsejó la pelirroja.

La azabache la miro confundida.

-Lograste que hablará contigo y eso es un hecho increíble, el nunca habla con nadie, pero lo veo molesto, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes solo un rato- le explicó.

Kagome lo pensó unos momentos y asintió.

-Tienes razón.

Si quería acercarse a el debería ser de a poco. Tal vez si se alejaba por unas horas conseguiría que el pensará en ella al no verla y eso era algo muy bueno. Entonces Kagome se fue a su habitación a dedicarse solo a la lectura.

Efectivamente Inuyasha se extrañó mucho al no verla, estaba como siempre sentado a lado de la ventana pero esta vez no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta pensando en que seria ella. No es que ella le agradara pero debía admitir que ella lo intrigaba mucho. Trataba de no pensar en ella pero fallaba. Aunque era mejor pensar en ella que recordar, como todos los días, el suceso que hizo que el estuviera internado en el Centro de Rehabilitación.

Kaede aviso a Kagome que los pacientes verían una película así que ella debía ir también. Bajo hasta la sala en donde ya estaban todos ahí sentados frente a un televisor muy grande. Pudo ver a Ayame y a Kouga sentados en la cuarta fila de sillas, pero ella decidió sentar en la última junto con Inuyasha que la miraba con atención.

-Hola- lo saludo mientras se sentaba.

El no la saludo y resoplo molesto.

Kagome decidió no hacerle caso y mirar la película, era _"Diario de una pasión" _Ella suspiro al recordar que había visto la película por primera vez con Naraku hace tiempo.

-Dime que no te gusta esta mierda- le dijo Inuyasha disgustado.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando el la hablo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si- le respondió.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-Todos son iguales- exclamó indignado-, ¿No se dan cuenta que es la típica puta historia de amor de siempre?- luego de una pausa continuó-. Es lo mismo de siempre y lo peor es que las personas pagan por verla, haciendo millonarios a los imbéciles que la hicieron.

Kagome lo miraba con atención y con expresión divertida.

-Es una gran historia de amor- dijo mirando la película.

Inuyasha la miro frustrado.

-Vamos ¿Crees que algo así puede pasar en la vida real?- le preguntó exasperado.

La azabache se tomo un tiempo para responder.

-No- negó ella.

-¿Entonces por que te gusta?

Kagome le sonrió.

-Me hace creer en el amor, en que todo es posible, que realmente el destino existe- le respondió.

Inuyasha la miro intrigado y sorprendido.

-Es como estar enamorado ¿no crees?- le dijo ella.

Inuyasha pareció recordar algo y cerro los ojos para evadir ese recuerdo.

-No lo se, yo nunca me he enamorado- le dijo en un suspiro.

En ese momento el se dio cuenta que se estaba abriendo a esa chica, había estado charlando cómodamente con ella y hacía años que no pasaba eso.

La mirada de el estaba llena de tristeza y soledad. La azabache no sabía que decir así que cruzó los brazos y miró la película. A pesar de saber de memoria la historia, la miro con el corazón latiendo sintiéndose viva y en ese momento creía en el amor, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía eso.

Cuando la película terminó Inuyasha fue el primero en irse, ella lo siguió. Mientras caminaban pudieron notar que las enfermeras los miraban con atención.

-¡Khe! Pareces un perro que me sigue a todos lados- exclamó el.

Inuyasha esperaba un insulto o una respuesta pero lo único que ella hizo fue sonreírle.

-No lo tomo como ofensa, me gustan los perros- le dijo divertida.

_Esta chica es rara_, pensó Inuyasha.

Se fueron al comedor a almorzar, ella como el esperaba se sentó junto a el. Comieron en silencio, ella estaba pensando en como Inuyasha por primera vez cuando miraban la película había comenzado la conversación y eso era un gran paso.

-Me estoy hartando de ti ¿sabes?- le dijo el.

Los ojos chocolates de ella lo miraron.

-Vamos Inuyasha, dame una oportunidad, tal vez lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.

-Khe, los amigos no sirven, siempre te abandonan.

-Yo no te abandonaré, te lo prometo- le dijo con una tono tan sincero que sorprendió a Inuyasha.

-No me conoces, podría ser un asesino serial que esta en el centro por locura.

-No me importa.

-¿Por qué querrías ser mi amiga?- le preguntó exasperado.

Kagome le sonrió.

-Porque estoy convencida de que vas a ser la razón por la que yo salga de aquí.

Inuyasha se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Eres adivina?

-No, pero lo se, tú y yo saldremos juntos de aquí ya verás- le dijo con un tono seguro.

Ella termino primero y se fue.

_¡Que chica pesada!_ Pensó Inuyasha.

Ella no sabía nada de el ¿Quién se creía? Lo peor es que el sentía una calidez extraña en el pecho que lo hacía ponerse de malhumor.

Inuyasha tenías sesión con Midoriko, así que fue hasta su oficina con pasos malhumorados y pensando en esa niña tonta. Las enfermeras, como sospechaba Inuyasha, le habían dicho que el y Kagome habían estado hablando y comiendo juntos, eso era algo sorprendente porque Inuyasha no había hablado con nadie desde que había ingresado y de eso habían pasado años. Solo hablaba con Midoriko, con algunas enfermeras, con su hermano, cuñada y sobrina que lo venían a visitar una vez al mes.

Inuyasha entró a la oficina y se sentó enfurruñado en el sillón, Midoriko lo miró con atención.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿Qué tal todo?- le preguntó.

Recibió un _¡Khe! _como respuesta

-Iré al grano ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa Kagome?- exclamó enojado-, es una pesada.

-Las enfermeras me informaron sobre eso- le dijo Midoriko con calma.

-¡Es una pesada! Por Kami, yo que hice para que me siguiera por todos lados- exclamó exasperado.

-No hiciste nada, pero al igual que muchos esta asustada- le dijo.

-¿Asustada? ¿De que?- preguntó.

-Asustada de quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, de nunca mejorar de nunca salir- le respondió.

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo cruzó los brazos.

-Y tú Inuyasha debes salir algún día y enfrentarte al mundo y a tu mismo trauma.

El cerro los ojos al recordar el por que de sus problemas, el por que estaba ahí, el gran trauma que vivió y del que jamás olvidaría.

-Nunca quieres hablar de eso, pero algún día deberás hacerlo- le dijo Midoriko.

El siguió en silencio.

-Kagome puede ser la solución a todos tus problemas.

-¿Cómo sería la solución?- preguntó el levantando la voz.

-De la misma manera que alguna vez te hizo bien Kikyo- le respondió.

Inuyasha la miro incrédulo.

-Termino abandonándome ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Inuyasha.

-Eso lo se, Kagome puede darte otro final, ella no es como Kikyo, tal vez logres otros resultados.

El reflexionó un poco.

-Todos siempre terminan por abandonarme- susurro con un dejo de tristeza.

Midoriko había fallado en las reglas de un psiquiatra que era no mantener una relación amistosa con un paciente, había fallado ella lo sabía, porque quería a todos sus pacientes, especialmente a Inuyasha que había estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Ella lo miraba con tristeza.

-Sesshomaru, tu hermano, a pesar de su fuerte carácter jamás te ha abandonado- tomo la mano de Inuyasha-, y el no pierde las esperanzas de que algún día salgas de aquí.

-Pero como puede ser que Kagome fuera mi solución, los dos estamos dañados ¿Cómo podríamos arreglarnos?- preguntó el.

-El hecho de que ella también este dañada, tal vez haga que ella te entienda más de lo que crees y yo creo que ella podría arreglarte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha reflexionó mucho sobre eso al salir de la oficina, estaba cansado de ese lugar pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al mundo luego de lo que sufrió. Fue a la sala de recreación y allí estaba ella. Ya era la hora de cenar y todos los demás pacientes ya estaban en el comedor, ella estaba sola guardando algunos juegos de mesa que habían quedado en una mesa, Inuyasha podía ver en ella un semblante lleno de tristeza.

Le daría una oportunidad a ella.

Kagome se dio vuelta al terminar de guardar todo y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban. Ella se sobresaltó.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

-¿Qué esperas, tonta? Vamos a cenar- le dijo el.

Ella le sonrió y los dos fueron juntos al comedor dando inicio a una gran amistad.

* * *

Hola! Han pasado semanas y los siento mucho, estoy enferma de algo que no se sabe bien que es así que eso ha tomado toda mi atención, lo siento mucho. Ayer quería actualizar pero me hicieron una biopsia y me fue imposible, según los doctores no es grave pero igual entiendan la preocupación.

Como verán en este capitulo no tiene la canción que siempre pongo y es que Tajiya Sango Figueroa me ha informado que no puedo ponerlas, un lástima porque a mi me encanta poner canciones y me gustaría hacer capítulos con canciones porque he leído muchos así y realmente queda bien.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me suben el ánimo, muchas gracias a: Maribalza, blueviolet01, pestefany586, Paulii Taisho, isa, cami-rin-chan, jossy-chan, Katia XD, Nina Parker, Tajiya Sango Figueroa, saryenles, **Astrid:** hola de nuevo un placer recibir tu review espero que hayas leído el por que no pude escribir en los capítulos anteriores y me perdones por no haber actualizado.

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5: Visita

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Visita**

Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha podrían explicarlo, pero luego de ese día se volvieron amigos, con pasos pequeños claro. Kagome se sentía mucho mejor con el porque el acaparaba toda su atención, eso hacía olvidarse de que estaba comiendo, de que estaba en un _loquero_ y hasta por minutos, de Naraku. Cada cosa que el decía ella lo encontraba muy interesante. Inuyasha, en cambio, no sentía nada. No podía acostumbrase por completo por los años que había pasado sin hablar con alguien. Podría acostumbrarse mejor si fuera solo Kagome, pero al parecer ella venía empaquetada junto con Ayame y Kouga. Le caía bien Ayame aunque a veces le parecía chillona y Kouga, bueno el esperaba que con el tiempo podrían llevarse mejor. Los dos tenían personalidades muy parecidas y por eso, muchas veces no se ponían de acuerdo. Trataban de no pelear y reprimir opiniones molestas ya que la mayoría de las discusiones hacían enojar a Kagome y Ayame.

Era domingo por el mediodía, el día de las visitas. La azabache sabía que sus padres no irían a verla porque Midoriko había recomendado que lo mejor para ella era no visitarla por lo menos por un mes, así se acostumbre a vivir en el centro.

Las visitas comenzaban durante o luego del almuerzo. El comedor, por ese día, era colorido ya que las visitas causaban en los pacientes muchas sonrisas y risas. Aunque en esos días eran los que más se sentía sola y en los que más sentía como empezaba a formarse la distancia entre ella y el mundo.

Para Inuyasha, que le importaba una mierda la separación con el mundo, era un día con mucha tensión porque su hermano lo visitaba con su esposa y sobrina. Aunque el no lo expresaba lo único que le sacaba la tensión de ese día era ver a su sobrina, que tenía cuatro años. Su hermano se había casado con a los dieciocho con su novia de la secundaria, una mujer llamada Kagura. Inuyasha siempre le había caído bien ella porque siempre le daba su espacio. Sesshomaru, durante ese tiempo, trabajaba y estudiaba para convertirse en abogado, Kagura era dueña de una pequeña librería. Luego de dos años de casados, vino al mundo el eje de sus vidas, que era su hija Rin. Un año después Sesshomaru se recibió de abogado.

Inuyasha quería mucho a su sobrina y era la persona más importante en su vida. Ella le daba tanta… _luz_.

Los cuatro amigos almorzaron en silencio, preguntándose en silencio si podrían afrontar un domingo sin sentirse tan vacíos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a la sala de recreación en donde estaban muchas personas. Padres, hermanos, abuelos, primos, tíos, sobrinos y amigos de diferentes pacientes se encontraban ahí. Kagome al ver un niño pequeño abrazando a una paciente, le recordó a su hermano Souta al que lo extrañaba profundamente, mientras veía esa escena sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Trago saliva intentando deshacerlo.

Dos adolescentes morenos, con facciones parecidas a las de Kouga, le sonrieron a este. El fue hacía ellos y empezaron a hablar entre abrazos y risas.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Ayame contemplaban la sala en un rincón, parecían los únicos que no tenían a alguien.

-Los chicos de ahí- empezó a decir Ayame mientras señalaba a los adolescentes que hablaban con Kouga-, son mellizos, Kenta y Genta, tienen diecisiete y son hermanos menores de Kouga.

-¿Por qué sus padres no vinieron?- preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-No se mucho acerca de su padre, pero se que su madre esta demasiado enferma para venir- le explicó Ayame.

La azabache sintió una punzada de tristeza.

-Kouga tiene muchos amigos, algunos no son drogadictos como el y tampoco tienen un pasado criminal, ellos se encargan de sus hermanos ya que ni su madre ni hermano mayor puede ocuparse de ellos- siguió explicando la pelirroja.

Kagome pensó que Kouga debía ser una persona que a pesar de las malas elecciones que tomo en su vida, debía tener muchos valores ya que no cualquier amigo se encargaría de dos adolescentes sin tener ningún parentesco.

Inuyasha escuchaba en silencio, lo único que pensó que no solo el tenía problemas y que la próxima vez trataría de ser más tolerante con ese _sarnoso_ de Kouga.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados entro a la sala acompañado de una mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos oscuros y una niña de cabello negro, ojos chocolates y muchas pecas en su infantil rostro.

-¡Tío!- gritó la niña radiante de felicidad mientras corría hacía Inuyasha.

Kagome pudo ver una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro del ambarino, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto aparecer en su rostro. El le dedico una mirada a Kagome y se levanto de la mano de su sobrina caminando hacía su hermano mayor.

La azabache miraba la escena con una dulce sonrisa, estaba feliz por Inuyasha. Sentía curiosidad sobre si alguien vendría a visitar a Ayame pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

De pronto, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos marrones claros y una gran interrogante que se manifestaba en su hermoso rostro, entró a la sala.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró al reconocer quién era, se levanto con lentitud y sorpresa.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron, basto con una sola mirada para que los ojos de las dos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas. Las dos caminaron hasta que se encontraron frente a frente y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Sango- susurro Kagome con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.

Su amiga no podía decir nada, no la veía desde que la azabache había estado en el hospital luego de su intento de suicidio. Sango sabía que jamás se olvidaría del momento en que la había encontrado en el departamento, inconsciente y con un frasco de pastillas muy cerca de ella. No se recuperaría de ese miedo de perderla, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana.

Se miraron como si se estuvieran mirando aun espejo, recorriendo las facciones de las otras buscando algún cambio.

-Estás muy linda- le dijo Kagome sintiendo las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Gracias y tú estás mejor que antes, lucías tan mal en el hospital- le dijo Sango con tristeza.

La azabache bajo la mirada, eran recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

-Si, acerca de eso, perdón por haberte culpado, no debí hacerlo…- fue interrumpida por la mano de Sango.

-No importa, no te guardé rencor- le dijo su amiga sonriendo.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en una mesa siendo observadas disimuladamente por el ambarino que había estado atento todo el tiempo de la azabache.

-¿Qué me he perdido del mundo?- le preguntó Kagome.

-Miroku se fue a visitar un pariente en china, te manda un abrazo, parece que mi hermano Kohaku esta saliendo con alguien, me faltan tres materias y termino mi licenciatura en literatura y lo típico, guerras en el oriente, celebridades que se separan y un montón de bla bla bla- le respondió Sango blanqueando los ojos.

Kagome le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo de Naraku?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

Sango la miro con decepción.

-No- dijo con una voz que Kagome sabía que usaba cuando estaba enojada-, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

La azabache sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero igualmente las palabras le atravesaron como si fueran espinas.

-No le importas Kagome ¡Por Kami! Mira lo que te ha hecho- exclamó Sango muy enojada.

Se escaparon lágrimas de los ojos de Kagome.

-Lo se, pero yo solo…- no pudo continuar.

La castaña le tomo la mano.

-Me tienes a mi, a Miroku y a tu familia- le dijo con ternura.

-No creas que no lo se y lo agradezco pero…- los ojos de la azabache miraron de repente el anillo que estaba en el anular de su amiga-, ¿Qué es esto?

Su amiga se sonrojo.

-Pues, bueno,- tartamudeó nerviosa-, Miroku me lo propuso.

Kagome le sonrió llena de felicidad.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro- le dijo la azabache tomando las manos de su amiga.

La castaña le sonrió tímidamente.

-Sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano- le dijo Kagome.

-Por lo menos alguien lo sabía- exclamó la castaña.

Sango le relató la poco romántica propuesta que fue en el baño del departamento en donde ambos vivían hace un año, ella se estaba lavando los dientes, preparándose para un día normal en la Universidad, Miroku apareció arrodillado realizando la pregunta. La castaña estaba tan sorprendida que le escupió un poco de pasta dental.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- le preguntó Kagome cuando su amiga termino el relato.

-Cuando salgas de aquí, por supuesto- le respondió la castaña.

-Sango, ni siquiera se cuánto tiempo me tomará recuperarme- le dijo Kagome desanimada.

Sango le sonrió y acaricio la mano de su amiga.

-Te esperaré, tu debes ser mi dama de honor y quiero que estés totalmente recuperada para mi boda- le dijo cariñosamente.

La azabache abrazo a su amiga con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho- le susurro.

Su amiga sonrió, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos dorados que miraba la escena desde lejos.

-Hay un chico de cabello plateado que nos esta mirando- le informó Sango en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, es un amigo- le explicó Kagome.

-¿Un amigo?- le dijo su amiga enarcando una ceja.

-Si, Sango, yo todavía me siento confundida acerca de Naraku- le dijo Kagome bajando la mirada.

La castaña suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Cómo puedes quererlo después de todo lo que paso?- le preguntó la castaña indignada, incapaz de comprender a su amiga.

Kagome le sonrió tristemente.

-Tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos también- respondió.

Sango blanqueó los ojos, quería matar a Naraku desde que su amiga había caído enferma, una vez Miroku cegado por la ira peleó físicamente con Naraku, mientras Kagome batallaba entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de la anorexia. Ella nunca se entero, Miroku no le dijo por miedo a perder la amistad y Naraku tampoco porque perdió.

Inuyasha miraba desde lejos a las dos amigas hablando, Midoriko se encontraba hablando con su hermano y cuñada. Rin se había quedado con el y le comentaba los diferentes sucesos en su vida, el actuaba como si la estuviera escuchando pero en realidad estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de mirar a la azabache, ella por primera vez lucía radiante, no parecía una paciente más.

-¿Tío?- lo llamó Rin

Inuyasha la miro.

-¿A quién estás mirando?- le preguntó la niña.

El se sonrojo.

-A nadie- le respondió.

Midoriko, Sesshomaru y Kagura se acercaron a el. Las mujeres le sonreían y su hermano, curiosamente, no lo miraba con la misma expresión de decepción.

-Nos han dicho que has mejorado- le dijo Kagura con felicidad.

Inuyasha los miro sorprendido.

-Les comunique que estás hablando nuevamente con las personas, que ya no te sientas solo en el rincón de siempre, eso es un gran paso- le dijo Midoriko sonriendo.

El ambarino no sabía que decir.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no te alejes de esa chica- le dijo su hermano.

Rin los miro curiosa tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

-¿El tío tiene novia?- le preguntó Rin a su madre.

-No, cielo- le respondió su madre.

El ambarino se sentía muy incomodo. EL trío se despidió del joven y se fueron mucho más optimistas que otras veces.

-¿Por qué les mentiste?- le preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja.

-No les mentí- le respondió Midoriko.

-Sabemos que no he mejorado.

-Al contrario Inuyasha, has mejorado y estás a pocos pasos de la recuperación total.

Inuyasha no sentía que había mejorado. Midoriko le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Kagome te hace más bien del que tú crees.

* * *

Hola, y se que me he tardado demasiado pero es que tenía muchas pruebas y también, como les he informado anteriormente, estoy enferma y no sabemos como detenerla, no se preocupen no es grave, pero estoy yendo constantemente al doctor y me he mantenido ocupada. Les debo comunicar que el fic de Persiguiendo Caminos lo continuaré estoy tratando de mejorarlo, me voy de viaje dentro de una semana y no vuelvo por diez días así que trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo la semana que viene.

Como verán en este capítulo hizo su aparición Sango que me encanto escribir, especialmente la amistad de ellas dos, espero que les guste el capítulo. Sobre Inuyasha ya verán como se ira descubriendo el por que esta en el Centro y lo mismo con Ayame.

Gracias por los reviews, gracias a Maribalza, Guest, Paulii Taisho, blueviolet01, Katia XD, sail0rmars, Victoria McRae, isa y Astrid.

Gracias a los que pusieron en favorito esta historia o en alerta.


	6. Chapter 6: Sensatez y Sentimiento

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sensatez y Sentimiento**

**Un mes después. **

La amistad estaba creciendo, se estaba reforzando cada día más entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Los dos hablaban más y pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero igualmente no se sentían listos para contar su historia. Inuyasha especialmente. El no le había dicho a nadie lo que le había pasado, las personas que lo sabía no se enteraban por el.

Inuyasha en cada tiempo libre, dedicaba su tiempo a pensar. El necesitaba hacerlo, pensar con tranquilidad en su futuro. Midoriko le había comunicado que estaba mejorando cada día más gracias a la amistad que compartía con Kagome. El día en que el le contará sobre su gran trauma, según Midoriko, saldría del centro. Esa conclusión lo llenaba de dudas, no le quedaba claro si quería salir del centro, sabía que estaba harto del centro y de la rutina, pero tampoco quería salir al mundo después de lo que le había pasado. Pero estaba su hermano y por más de que no tuvieran la mejor relación del mundo, Sesshomaru siempre había estado a su lado y nunca lo abandonó. Eso es algo que jamás podría pagar. Estaba también el hecho de que, aunque lo negará, tenía un ferviente deseo de vivir. Tan simple como eso, vivir, hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar de nuevo, vivir la típica vida, en la típica casa, con los típicos momentos y ser inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, el pasado le impedía alcanzar este deseo.

Así que se encontraba en un gran debate, dejar de ser amigo de Kagome y quedarse en el centro o tomar la mano de ella e irse juntos. Se detuvo un segundo. _¿Irse juntos?_ Parecía una idea casi romántica para alguien que ha decidido no dejar entrar ninguna clase de romance. ¿En que estaba pensando? Esa chica realmente lo confundía.

Cuando la veía a ella, a veces, recordaba a Kikyo. Pero cada vez que esto ocurría un gran nudo se formaba en su estómago. Kikyo formaba parte de su pasado y no quería tocar ese tema.

Kagome lo hacía sentir de una manera que de la que prefería guardarse para el mismo y luego analizarlo para entenderlo.

Porque lo que sentía por ella era…

Irracional.

**XXX**

-Midoriko, vamos, debes hacerlo- exclamó Kagome apuntando a la mujer con su dedo.

Midoriko la miro cansada, llevaban una hora de sesión y lo que menos hicieron es hablar sobre los problemas de la azabache.

-Siéntate Kagome y por favor deja de apuntarme con el dedo- le pidió Midoriko con calma.

Kagome blanqueó los ojos y se sentó.

-Debes hacerlo, por favor- le rogó la joven.

-Ya te dije las razones, cuando sacábamos a los pacientes al jardín, intentan escaparse por las paredes que rodean el jardín, claro que nunca lo logran y se terminan lastimando en el intento, además esta el hecho de que muchos pacientes tienen la salud delicada y salir al jardín les puede hacer muy mal- le explicó por enésima vez.

-Esta vez es diferente, hace mucho tiempo, según lo que me explico Ayame, que no salen al jardín. He hablado con muchos de ellos y me confesaron que extrañan la luz del sol, sentir el aire ingresar en sus pulmones, sentirse vivos- le trató de convencer la azabache-, ellos no van a intentar nada, te lo prometo.

Midoriko suspiro frustrada.

-Basta, no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto- le dijo molesta, aunque Kagome la estaba convenciendo de la idea-. Lo pensaré.

La joven reprimió un grito de victoria.

-Ahora vete, se terminó tu sesión- le informó.

La azabache salió muy contenta de la oficina. Se sentía muy bien al respecto, lo había pensado mucho y sabía que lo mejor para los pacientes era salir afuera.

Fue a la sala de recreación en donde la esperaban sus amigos. Ayame la miro esperanzada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó con un tono de entusiasmo.

-Que lo pensaría- dijo Kagome sonriendo-, para mi es un si escondido.

La pelirroja la abrazo.

-Sabía que la convencerías.

La idea de salir al jardín era pensada por las dos. Ayame estaba desesperada por salir afuera, hacía mucho que no ponía un pie en el exterior y a diferencia de Inuyasha, la pelirroja quería irse después de estar años en el centro, a pesar de lo que vivió, quería comenzar de nuevo.

Pero ella no estaba ni cerca de estar curada.

-¡Festejemos este acontecimiento con un partido de ajedrez!- exclamó Ayame.

Kouga y Kagome la miraron sin entusiasmo, ¿Qué sentido tenía jugar si sabía que iban a perder? Igualmente la siguieron hasta el tablero, los pacientes se acercaron. Kouga perdió luego de un partido de quince minutos, Kagome también luego de diez minutos, ya casi todos los demás pacientes habían jugado y el ego de Ayame estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

-¿Alguien que se atreva?- dijo con voz cantarina.

-Yo.

Todos giraron a ver a Inuyasha que se sentaba al frente de Ayame. La más sorprendida era Kagome, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, había entendido que era casi imposible lograr que se integrara con los demás, pero se equivocó, el siempre lograba sorprenderla.

El corazón de la joven empezó a latir con más fuerza.

La pelirroja sonreía feliz a su contrincante, estaba contenta por un nuevo desafío.

El partido comenzó y el silencio reinó en la sala, todos los pacientes atendían a los movimientos de pieza que realizaban los jugadores. Pasaron veinte minutos de juego y excelente estrategias por parte de los dos.

-Jaque mate- dijo Inuyasha.

El joven derribó al rey de Ayame.

Nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera la propia Ayame, que se encontraba en shock. Al fin la habían vencido, luego de unos segundos, ella reacciono.

Tuvo una actitud contraria a la que Inuyasha esperaba. Le sonrió y estrecho su mano con fuerza.

-Es un honor perder ante ti, Inuyasha Taisho- le dijo sonriendo, sin un dejo de rencor ni maldad.

Inuyasha le sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente genuina.

Algo inesperado sucedió dentro de Kagome, sintió…celos.

El le había dedicado a Ayame una sonrisa totalmente verdadera y la azabache sabía que ese tipo de sonrisa se la dedicaba solo a su sobrina. Trato de deshacerse el malestar que sentía tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Se fueron a sentar en el sofá, Inuyasha y Ayame sentían un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la concentración exigida.

-Kouga acompáñame a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza- le pidió Ayame, se dio vuelta y puso su mano en el brazo de Inuyasha, una nueva punzada de celos invadió a Kagome al ver que el chico no se apartaba-. ¿Quieres algo para el dolor también?

Inuyasha mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-No, gracias.

Ayame y Kouga se fueron.

Kagome se sentía confundida, una mezcla de emociones la molestaban y prefería no pensar en ello. Si sabía algo y era que estaba molesta.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó Inuyasha.

La azabache se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estás muy callada y siempre que estamos solos, me molestas con preguntas.

Ella no contestó, el nunca respondía a sus preguntas.

-¿Ya te rendiste?

La joven lo miro y el esta vez si tenía los ojos abiertos. El dorado se fundió con el chocolate.

-Jamás- le respondió haciendo que el joven se estremezca.

No pudieron apartar la vista, se miraron por lo que parecieron minutos. En realidad no sabían que decir y se sentían abrumados por lo que estaban sintiendo.

-Quiero conocerte, Inuyasha- le dijo suavemente.

La manera en que dijo su nombre lo tomo con la guardia baja, había algo en su voz cuando dijo su nombre y le hizo sentir que la lógica y la sensatez no debían estar en este momento. Solo el sentimiento.

-Es mejor que no- le dijo el, sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

De pronto, los ojos dorados bajaron hacia los labios de Kagome. Jamás le habían llamado la atención hasta ese momento. Los labios de ella eran gruesos pero el apostaba a que debían ser suaves y dulces, como era ella.

Volvió a la realidad luego de ese pensamiento, estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Volví! Traje pastillas para todos- bromeó Ayame- Es un chiste, traje solo para mi.

La pelirroja se sentó en el medio, separándolos. Inuyasha agradeció que los interrumpiera porque no estaba seguro de que hubiese pasado sino lo hubiera hecho.

Kagome no sabía que diablos había pasado ¿Qué clase de magia se había apoderado de ellos en ese momento? Es como si los dos hubieran estado en un trance.

Sin decirse nada, ambos concluyeron que debían ser más sensatos y no dejar que esa magia se apoderará nuevamente de ellos.

Ayame se dio cuenta del silencio y de la tensión que había entre ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- les preguntó.

-¡Nada!- respondieron ambos inmediatamente sonrojados.

La pelirroja no dijo nada pero ella lo sabía.

**XXX**

Se encontraban en un círculo, relatando lo más importante de la semana o lo primero que se les ocurría contar. Casi todos mencionaron la victoria de Inuyasha en el partido de ajedrez. Kagome, Kouga y Ayame lo hicieron y lo relataron desde su perspectiva. La de Ayame fue la más festejada ya que ella lo comentaba de una manera graciosa.

Llegó el turno de Inuyasha.

-Y bien Inuyasha ¿Algo que decir?- le preguntó Midoriko sin mirarlo esperando la misma negativa de siempre.

En ese momento se dejo llevar por lo que sentía.

-Conocí a Kagome.

Midoriko levanto la cabeza de la lista con los nombres de los pacientes, asombrada. Todos realizaron un gesto de sorpresa. El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, ella no podía mirarlo por la vergüenza y por el hecho de que estaba roja como un tomate.

Midoriko sonrió felizmente.

-Muy bien, todos los pacientes diríjanse al jardín- dijo sonriendo. Muchos gestos de incredulidad se hicieron presentes-. Ya me escucharon, todos al jardín.

Kagome todavía estaba abrumada por lo que había dicho Inuyasha. Ayame tiro de su brazo con fuerza y corrieron con los demás pacientes al jardín.

No se salía en años pero el jardín seguía siendo cuidado. Era hermoso, había muchas bancas, una fuente, un bebedero, algunos árboles y arbustos y muchas flores que estaban es su esplendor a pesar de que el otoño empezaba a hacerse presente.

Algunos corrieron, otros se arrojaron en el gran césped verde y otros, como Kagome, se dedicaron a respirar, que el aire llenará sus pulmones, que la brisa de la tarde refrescarán sus cuerpos, que los rayos del sol en el atardecer iluminarán sus almas.

Kouga y Ayame se sentaron en una banca admirando el jardín.

Inuyasha se quedo a lado de Kagome, al igual que ella sintiendo la brisa. No dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban.

Kagome sintió la mano de el rozar con la suya sin tomarla.

Entonces ella lo supo.

Inuyasha comenzaba a arrebatarle su vida.

* * *

Hola, el lunes volví de mi viaje muy enferma, estuve con tos y yendo todo el tiempo al doctor, todavía no me recupero también voy al doctor para tratar mi enfermedad de las que les hablé, parece que estoy mejorando así que estoy feliz. Estoy cada vez con más inspiración para esta historia.

En este capitulo quise ponerle sensatez y sentimiento por el gran choque que producen en este capitulo el dejarse llevar por el sentimiento o no hacerlo. Si, me inspire el título de este capítulo en el libro de Jane Austen aunque todavía no lo leo. La última frase hace referencia a la explicación de Midoriko a Kagome sobre enamorarse, esta en los capítulos anteriores. Con esto hace referencia a que Kagome empieza a enamorarse de Inuyasha. Esta historia le falta un montón así que espero que la sigan.

Les comunico que dentro de poco, escribiré un capítulo con canciones porque me encanta hacerlo!

Muchas gracias a los reviews, ustedes siempre me alegran el día, gracias a: miko kaoru-sama, moonlight02, Paulii Taisho, isa, jossy-chan, Maribalza, Kagome Taishou Figueroa, zoraidarose, Katia XD. Gracias a los que ponen esta historia en favorito o en alertas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7: Sigo Aquí

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Alex Ubago.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Sigo Aquí**

Miedo. Grito. Muerte.

Inuyasha se despertó de su pesadilla, su respiración era entrecortada y parecía estar en medio de un ataque de pánico, los minutos pasaron, la respiración se normalizó y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Hace tiempo que no tenía ese sueño. ¿Por qué siempre regresaba?

El sabía que un nunca podría deshacerse de las pesadillas, ni del miedo. Suspiro y miro la hora del reloj en su mesa de luz. 06:30 a.m. ya sería hora de levantarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía volver a dormir? No quería soñar.

No quería escuchar de nuevo ese… grito.

_Soy la pregunta del millón_

_Siempre la interrogación,_

_No respondas que si porque si_

—Inuyasha pensé que con el acontecimiento de ayer, ya estarías un poco más abierto y podrías hablar sobre lo que sientes — le dijo Midoriko decepcionada.

El joven blanqueó los ojos. No estaba listo y tampoco quería, además la pesadilla lo había bloqueado un poco y se sentía malhumorado.

—Te has equivocado — le dijo el en tono seco.

Midoriko le dedico una mirada llena de decepción y frustración.

—Esperaba un cambio en ti, pensé que habías decidido a curarte — le dijo.

—No es tan fácil.

—No, no lo es, pero al menos podrías hacer el intento — le espetó molesta.

Ese último comentario enfureció a Inuyasha y fue la gota que colmó el vaso en ese día.

Se levantó con ira.

— ¿Tú que mierda sabes? ¡No tienes idea de lo que yo pase y por lo que seguiré pasando el resto de mi vida! — exclamó con enojo. Se sentó de nuevo y su rostro reflejaba la tristeza de tantos años —. No me entiendes, maldita sea.

La mujer lo miro sin inmutarse. Luego de que Inuyasha se calmara al pasar los minutos, ella bajo la mirada.

—Inuyasha, retírate por favor — le ordenó

El se dio cuenta de que la había lastimado, ellos nunca tuvieron una relación profesional siempre fue algo más, un lazo afectivo. Se levantó y se fue de la oficina con un sonoro portazo.

_Y que, que podrías tú decir_

_Si yo nunca te voy a oír_

_No me entiendes_

_Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí_

Salió furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué era así con las personas a las que más quería? ¿Por qué las lastimaba? No quería ver a nadie, se fue a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y no hizo nada más que eso. Había una fotografía en donde estaba el con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, sosteniendo a Rin recién nacida. Recordaba eso, fue hace 4 años y después de esa semana fue ingresado al hospital psiquiátrico por la crisis nerviosa que se había apoderado de el. Tenía solo diecisiete años. Luego de estar internado en el hospital casi un año después fue trasladado a Shikon.

Cerró los ojos con amargura.

Un golpe en su puerta lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y entró Kagome. Cada día ella recuperaba su color, tal vez físicamente estaba mejorando pero el sabía que psicológicamente ella seguía sin mejorar. Siempre la veía en algún momento del día con la mirada perdida y a veces, con ojos llenos de lágrimas. También su sonrisa nunca demostraba una alegría completa.

_Jamás ya me vas a conocer_

_Niño y hombre puedo ser_

—Hola — saludó ella.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le respondió el saludo.

—No nos saludaste en el desayuno, prácticamente nos ignoraste y tampoco bajaste a almorzar ¿te sucede algo? — le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama manteniendo una distancia considerable de el.

—No me sentía bien — respondió brusco y apartó la mirada de ella.

—Estábamos preocupados — le dijo ella colocando un mechón de su cabello azabache detrás de su oreja —, yo estaba preocupada.

Se sonrojo un poco.

El silencio se hizo presente. Ella acerco su mano a la de el.

—Inuyasha…

_No me uses ni apartes de ti_

Hizo lo contrario a lo que sus instintos alentaban y aparto bruscamente su mano.

—Vete Kagome — le dijo molesto.

Pudo ver como el enojo de ella empezaba a hacerse visible. Ella se levantó y la mirada que ella le dedicaba lo atravesó dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué apartas a las personas que se preocupan por ti? — exclamó furiosa.

_Y vi como alguien aprendió_

_Lo que nadie le enseñó_

_No me entienden_

_No estoy aquí_

El la miro enfadado ¿Por qué nadie entendía que estaba mal? ¿Nadie entendía que estaba destrozado por dentro? Lo único que quería era supieran que estaba ahí. Tan simple que eso y a la vez tan complicado. Estaba ahí, estaba ahí sintiendo cosas como antes dejando que el dolor lo aplastará cada día. Sintiendo como se rompía su alma cada segundo. Se había hartado de ser una pieza más de una habitación, desde que conoció a Kagome, decidió que dejaría entrar el dolor aunque fuera difícil pero necesitaba que la gente lo apoyara.

Había decidido ser real, y era la primera vez en muchos años que deseaba serlo.

_Y yo solo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual_

_Que los otros, seguir siempre así_

_¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

_Nadie más lo va a intentar_

_Y no entienden_

_Que sigo aquí_

Y lo único que quiso cuando vio a Kagome irse, era detenerla y pedirle que lo entendiera, que no lo dejará. Pero no lo hizo, la vio irse. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, al cabo de unos minutos se durmió.

Después de dos horas se despertó y aunque no soñó nada si sintió miedo. Un miedo desconocido, tenía miedo de que Kagome se rindiera y lo dejará solo, como todos ya lo habían hecho.

Para poder distraerse un poco, decidió bajar al jardín que, gracias a Kagome, estaba abierto para todos los pacientes, se sentó en el césped y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, por un momento pensó que era Kagome, pero era Ayame. Estaba comiendo una manzana tranquilamente con una mirada neutra. No lo miraba, se encontraba totalmente concentrada en la acción de comer una manzana.

—Todos tenemos días malos ¿sabes Inuyasha? — le dijo Ayame con un tono calmado pero con un dejo de frustración —, todos nos despertamos con el pie izquierdo, especialmente nosotros que tenemos un trauma, nos cuesta afrontar el día con tantos malos recuerdos y dolores inolvidables.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo sufro un trauma? Podría ser adicto o tener alguna enfermedad — le dijo.

—Escuché rumores, no digo que sean ciertos pero ya que tú no dices nunca lo que te paso, asumo a que tal vez sean ciertos — le respondió.

—Yo también escuché rumores sobre lo que te paso a ti, Ayame— le dijo —, y ojala que no sean ciertos.

La pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa triste.

—Inuyasha, tú debes saber solo la mitad de lo que me paso y al igual que tú, estoy demasiado dañada para hablar de eso— murmuró tristemente y luego le tomo la mano — Así que te entiendo.

Y el sintió que era cierto, que ella y el estaban en las mismas.

—Cuando tengo mis días malos, me gusta escuchar música y alejarme de las manzanas lo más que puedo— el joven la miro confundido ya que ella estaba comiendo una manzana en esos momentos. Ella se dio cuenta —. Las odio, Midoriko me obliga a comerlas — hizo una pausa —, ¿en dónde estaba? Ah sí, bueno también me gusta pintar, hablar con Kouga y mirar fotos de mi madre. Eso me ayuda mucho y aunque me entristece, también me hace sentir mejor. Mi madre le encantaría verme bien y feliz.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, la conversación con Ayame lo empezaba a tranquilizar.

—Kouga también tiene malos días, fue adicto a las drogas desde los catorce años, tuvo muy malas amistades, desperdició su futuro y sus hermanos ahora lo necesitan más que nunca pero el primero debe recuperarse y lo está haciendo — Inuyasha pudo ver un dejo de orgullo en la mirada de Ayame —. Los días malos de Kouga no son tan recurrentes pero igualmente los tiene. Son los días en donde la abstinencia lo ataca peor que en otros días y ahí actuó yo, lo ayudo a distraerse.

_¿Hacia dónde va esta conversación? _Se preguntaba Inuyasha.

—Debes dejar que alguien te ayude a distraerte, alguien que te haga sentir mejor, alguien que te saque una sonrisa — le dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos como si supiera algo que el no —. Kagome podría ayudarte.

Quería blanquearle los ojos, quería decirle que era una estúpida y que se vaya a aprender a jugar ajedrez y lo dejara tranquilo, pero no lo hizo porque supo en ese momento que Ayame verdaderamente era su amiga.

— ¿Kagome? No seas ridícula — exclamó molesto.

Ella suspiro.

—Vamos Inuyasha, no soy ninguna tonta y sé que tú tampoco eres un tonto. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé — dijo para luego levantarse e irse.

—Ayame — la llamó Inuyasha.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja le dedico una gran y genuina sonrisa.

—Cuando te sientas mal, habla conmigo. Podría sorprenderte lo bien que te puede hacer conversar con un amigo — le dijo con cariño.

El asintió.

Ayame tenía razón, tenía amigos ahora y eso lo hacía sentir absolutamente _real. _

**XXX**

Se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de hacer lo que Ayame le había dicho. Tenía que encontrar algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Así saco una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, la abrió y luego suspiro al ver tantos recuerdos. Sostuvo en sus manos la pelota con la que juagaba de niño en el jardín de su casa. Su _casa. _Cerró los ojos con dolor. También estaba una foto de el con Sesshomaru cuando era más chicos y todavía no había sucedido nada. Aunque no lo dijera, Sesshomaru era el mejor hermano del mundo, el seguía a lado de el a pesar de todo. Encontró una nota que la había escrito su madre: _No te preocupes, hijo._

Y sintió el peso del dolor como nunca.

Kagome entró en la habitación y el guardó la caja con rapidez. La azabache entraba con aires de superioridad, lo que le daba a entender que seguía enojada. Se sentó al frente de el, pero no lo miraba.

_Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven_

_Te daría el cien por cien_

_Me conoces y ya no hay temor_

—Hablé con Ayame y con Midoriko, tal vez no tuve la suficiente paciencia contigo, tú sufres y yo no te apoyo como debería — le dijo sin mirarlo —. No volverá a pasar.

Ella quiso tomarle la mano pero recordó como la había tratado antes, así que no lo hizo.

—La cuestión, Inuyasha — comenzó tranquilamente —, me preocupo mucho por ti. De veras, lo hago, cuando te veo mal me entran ganas de darte un abrazo o llevarte hasta el fin del mundo para que no sintieras dolor.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no sabía que decir.

_Yo mostraría lo que soy_

_Si tú vienes donde voy_

_No me alcanzan_

_Si eres mi amigo mejor_

Sintió necesidad de decirle todo lo que le había pasado pero no lo hizo porque no estaba listo.

—Voy a estar cuando me necesites, me has ayudado mucho y debo devolverte el favor — le dijo.

El ambarino recordó las palabras de Ayame: _Vamos Inuyasha, no soy ninguna tonta y sé que tú tampoco eres un tonto. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé._

Se sonrojo y supo a qué se refería.

Kagome quiso seguir hablando, pero le puso un dedo en sus labios.

Y le tomo la mano delicadamente.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

_¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien?_

_Yo no soy lo que ven_

_Todo un mundo durmiendo_

_Y yo sigo soñando por qué_

_Sus palabras susurran mentiras_

_Que nunca creeré_

Kagome sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—Solo espero que no me mientas — le dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también te necesito.

_Sólo yo_

_Estoy aquí_

_Sigo aquí_

_**Sigo aquí**_

* * *

Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no publicó y es por muchas razones: Mi enfermedad que al final se descubrió que no me la estaban tratando bien así que tuve que hacerme otra biopsia que dio que tengo otra enfermedad osea que me diagnosticaron mal y tuve que cambiar el tratamiento. Este ha sido mi último año en el colegio así anduve a full aprobando materias, despidiéndome y disfrutando, aunque sinceramente este año tuvo cosas muy malas. También sufrí un gran bloqueo para seguir escribiendo esta historia y la de Persiguiendo Caminos también. Yo se cuál va a ser el final de ambas historias, cuales van a ser los problemas pero tuve y lucho por asesinarlo un bloque monumental.

Les pido perdón, en serio porque yo también soy lectora de fics y no hay nada peor que un autor no publiqué más capítulos y uno quede con ganas. Así que mil disculpas, es que este no fue mi año.

Muchas gracias a los lectores, a los que dejan hermosas reviews que me alegran el día y hacen que luche con el bloqueo.

Gracias al cielo avancé con este fic y tengo ya listo el próximo capítulo y también tengo muchos capítulos para Persiguiendo Caminos (ya lo voy a continuar, le estoy realizando algunas modificaciones)

Bueno en este capítulo quise dar pistas de lo que le había pasado a Inuyasha, creo que ya deben tener una sospecha, quisiera ver sus opiniones. Me encanta esta canción y siento que es genial para este fic, es de Alex Ubago y es la banda sonora de El Planeta de Tesoro una película de Disney que si no la vieron, denle una oportunidad, es muy linda. La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome se esta poniendo romántica y en el próximo capítulo ya verán lo que sucede ;)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, voy a tratar de seguir subiendo. Felices fiestas!


	8. Chapter 8: Amor

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Amor**

Los días pasaban rápidos, el mundo avanzaban y las personas vivían experiencias nuevas pero para los pacientes de Shikon el tiempo parecía congelado. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Kagome había ingresado y sentía que poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma. Por supuesto que había días en donde la depresión se presentaba y la anorexia era su sombra más oscura. Pero estaba retomando el color y había ganado unos kilos, tenía un peso casi saludable.

Sango, Miroku y su familia la visitaban cada mes, eso hacía que su estancia fuera mejor, también la presencia de sus nuevos amigos que la apoyaban, la ayudaban a sentirse animada casi todos los días. Pero lo que la hacía mejorar cada día era la presencia de un sentimiento nuevo por Inuyasha. Ella no quería mentirse a sí misma, se estaba enamorando de el. Naraku seguía en su corazón, en su piel y en sus recuerdos pero no había nada malo con enamorarse de nuevo. Inuyasha le aportaba amistad y la seguridad de que si ella caía, la ayudaría a levantarse. Desde que lo había conocido el misterio que el transmitía la había envuelto y sin duda, la había conquistado.

Aunque ella no exigía que le correspondiera.

Cuando Kagome se había levantado sintió como la anorexia la atacaba de nuevo, sintiéndose mal con su cuerpo, triste y depresiva. Se salteó el desayuno, excusando una molestia en el estómago, obviamente que las enfermaras la miraron sospechosamente pero finalmente Midoriko al verla tan decidida a no desayunar dijo que podía salteárselo pero que, en consecuencia, almorzaría el doble. La azabache refunfuñó molesta ante esa decisión.

Por esa mala jugada, paso la mañana leyendo "El Principito" y terminándolo por décima vez en su vida. Al aburrirse decidió bajar para buscar a sus amigos aunque era poco probable ya que deberían seguir desayunando. Y como sospechaba, no encontró a nadie así que camino por los pasillos hasta que salieran sus amigos de la cafetería.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kouga caminando con un libro grande por el pasillo.

— ¡Kouga! — lo llamó.

El estaba distraído con la lectura pero cuando escucho su nombre levanto la vista y sonrió a su amiga.

—Kagome — la saludo —. ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?

—No me sentía bien— le respondió —. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en la cafetería.

—Terminé antes — dijo rascándose la nuca.

La azabache reconoció ese libro, lo había leído cuando estaba en la Universidad de Medicina.

—Conozco ese libro ¿te interesa la medicina? — le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

El ojiazul suspiro. Se sentaron en el pasillo, contra la pared. Kagome miraba con atención a su amigo, invadida por la curiosidad.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero estoy estudiando para los exámenes de enfermería — le confeso —, ya ingrese hace tiempo, estoy haciendo algunos cursos online. Midoriko me está ayudando.

Su amiga lo miro boquiabierta.

—Hace tiempo que Midoriko empezó a hablarme de mi futuro, de lo que haría cuando dejará la rehabilitación, así que decidí estudiar enfermería, ella me dijo que debería aprovechar y hacer algunos cursos online. Pero hace algunas semanas Midoriko me anunció que me queda poco tiempo aquí — le dijo —, ahora estoy estudiando para ponerme al tanto de los cursos que requieren mi presencia.

—Vaya Kouga, estoy orgullosa de ti — le dijo cariñosamente, el le sonrió —, ¿se lo has dicho a Ayame?

—Ella sabe que me interesaba estudiar, aunque no le dije que había ingresado porque no quería que sienta que la estoy abandonando y…— no pudo seguir porque su amiga lo interrumpió.

—No, eso no es lo que te pregunté. ¿Le has dicho que dentro de poco te vas a ir?

Kouga quedo en silencio.

—No y no sé cómo decirle, Ayame esta delicada y no estoy seguro de como respondería a esto — le contestó preocupado.

Kagome le dio la razón. Ayame estaba muy enamorada de Kouga y no solo eso, era su mejor amigo y le levantaba los ánimos todos los días.

—No nos preocupemos de eso todavía — le dijo su amiga tranquilizándolo —. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar enfermería?

El ojiazul se sonrojo levemente.

—Bueno…eh… — tartamudeó nervioso —, había muchas carreras, pero pensé en Ayame y eso me ayudó en la elección.

Kagome, que era muy perceptiva, entendió todo.

—Ya entiendo, quieres estudiar enfermería porque en el caso de que Ayame no mejora y todavía este en el Centro, tú podrías hacer la pasantía aquí y de esa forma estarías con ella — le dijo.

Kouga asintió sonrojado. _¡Que romántico!_, pensó Kagome.

—Me impresionas, Kouga — le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

El le devolvió la sonrisa apenado.

—Desde que te conocí, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Ayame aunque no lo dijeras pero ahora tengo la certeza de que es cierto — le dijo.

El ojiazul miro hacia otro lado, pero eso significaba que la azabache había dado en el blanco.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Tú sabes lo que ella siente por ti.

—Si, por supuesto que lo sé, pero no soy el mejor hombre para ella en estos momentos, no puedo brindarle nada y cometo muchos errores todo el tiempo — hizo una pausa, Kagome pudo ver que había reflexionado mucho del asunto —. Ayame está muy dañada por todo lo que le pasó y no quiero lastimarla.

La joven le tomo la mano.

—Creo que harías inmensamente feliz a Ayame si le dices lo que sientes.

—Pero también esta la posibilidad de que vuelva a mis antiguos vicios y no quiero dañarla.

—Solo existe una posibilidad, la única que se cumple, las otras no existen y honestamente le tienes miedo a la que seguramente no se cumplirá, has realizado un largo camino y no creo que caigas de nuevo en las drogas, has aprendido de ello.

Kouga le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Ella lo abrazo.

—Los estábamos buscando — exclamó Ayame que caminaba hacia ellos junto con Inuyasha.

La pelirroja y el ambarino fruncieron el ceño al ver las manos unidas de Kouga y Kagome. Ellos se dieron cuenta y se soltaron de inmediato.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Solo hablábamos — le respondió Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? — le preguntó Inuyasha

—No me sentía bien — le respondió.

Inuyasha la miro preocupado pero ella antes que dijera otra cosa le tomo de la mano.

—Bajemos, estoy cansada de estar aquí — dijo.

Kouga no bajo con ellos, siguió estudiando en su habitación.

Jugaron a muchos juegos de mesa, entreteniéndose hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Lamentablemente para Kagome llego la hora del almuerzo. Se sintió mal de nuevo, peor que en la mañana. Recibió la bandeja con doble ración de comida y se sentó en su mesa. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo a causa de su enfermedad.

Ayame y Kouga trataban de distraerla con chistes y anécdotas graciosas e interesantes así comiera sin darse cuenta, a veces funcionaba pero en esta ocasión la azabache no pudo comer ni un bocado, sentía nauseas al ver la comida.

El ambarino harto de la situación tomo la bandeja de Kagome y se levantó impetuosamente. Eso llamó la atención de la azabache que lo miro sorprendida.

— ¡Khe! Ven conmigo — exclamó.

Kagome con la duda en su pecho lo siguió. La llevo a la sala de recreación que estaba vacía ya que todos se encontraban almorzando. Se sentó en el suelo y le hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente con la bandeja de comida en el medio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? — le preguntó.

El no le respondió. Tomo un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y le puso alrededor de los ojos de la azabache. Le hizo un nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó.

—Deja de hacer preguntas — exclamó —, abre la boca.

Ella lo hizo y pudo como Inuyasha le daba la comida como si fuera una niña.

Era una brillante idea, al no poder ver no se daría cuenta de cuánto estaba comiendo ni si le faltaba para terminar. Además Inuyasha empezó a hablarle distrayéndola con el sonido atrayente de su voz.

La azabache esperaba el último bocado pero nunca lo recibió. Se presentó el silencio. Inuyasha la miraba, admirando sus hermosas facciones y su bella sonrisa, se sintió poseído por la curiosidad que le provocaba los labios de la azabache.

—Déjame intentar algo — le pidió.

Kagome no respondió, sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Asintió ansiosa.

Pudo sentir unos labios cálidos y suaves besarla con ternura. Ella se sobresaltó al principio pero aceptó gustosa el gesto, fue un beso leve y corto. Como el primer beso de unos niños.

Cuando se separaron, ella se sacó el pañuelo y se encontró con los ojos dorados que tanto quería y que la miraba con atención. La azabache le acaricio el rostro con cariño y luego lo beso. Esta vez fue más profundo, intenso y mucho más largo. Ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y podía jurar que lo mismo le pasaba a Inuyasha. Finalmente se separaron para poder respirar, sintieron sus frentes rozarse mutuamente.

En ese momentos, comprendieron lo grande que eran sus sentimientos y de cómo, desde ese momento, la vida se tornaba más colorida.

Kagome no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que algo rompiera el momento, pero sabía que debía mirarlo, debía hacerlo para saber que el sentía lo mismo.

Se armó de valor y lo miro. Pudo ver que no había rastros de arrepentimiento, si podía ver que estaba algo avergonzado igual que ella pero se dio cuenta al ver sus ojos que el sentimiento de amor era mutuo y sincero. Eso la asustó un poco pero a la vez le produjo una profunda alegría.

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero fue interrumpida por los demás pacientes que volvían del almuerzo.

—Kagome, terminaste la comida ¡buen trabajo! Este Inuyasha ayuda mucho ¿eh? — exclamó guiñándole un ojo.

Los dos se sonrojaron furtivamente. La pelirroja no podía haber visto el beso, ellos habían estado solos en ese momento.

—Midoriko te espera para tu sesión — le anunció Kouga.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y ella deseó con todas fuerzas que estuvieran solos así podrían hablar tranquilamente. Le tomo la mano.

—Hablaremos después — murmuró.

El asintió sin mirarla.

Ayame y Kouga los miraban curiosos. Algo extraño se sentía en el ambiente.

Kagome sintió como si flotara hasta la oficina de Midoriko, entro distraída y sin saludarla. La mujer noto un brillo especial en la mirada de la joven y una atmosfera extraña que la acompañaba.

—Kagome — trató de llamarle la atención sin éxito —. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Inuyasha me beso.

La mujer se sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que se le cayeron la lapicera y el anotador, los levantó y trató de recomponerse.

— ¿Te beso? — preguntó sintiéndose como una estúpida al instante.

Ella asintió. Le contó lo que había pasado entre pausas y preguntas curiosas de Midoriko.

—No puedo creerlo — le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa —, estoy muy feliz, no estoy tratándote muy profesionalmente que digamos en estos momentos, lo siento.

Kagome le sonrió sin importancia.

—Inuyasha debe sentir algo muy fuerte por ti.

La azabache meditó unos instantes.

—No lo sé, estoy enamorada de Inuyasha pero… — se interrumpió a si misma.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Midoriko preocupada.

—Nada malo, es solo que… — hizo una pausa —, no había pensado en Naraku hasta este momento.

Midoriko sonrió alegremente.

—Eso es muy bueno, significa que el amor que sientes por Inuyasha te está curando.

Por primera vez sintió que realmente se estaba curando y que tal vez no se quedaría mucho tiempo en rehabilitación.

* * *

Hola y sorpresa subí un capítulo antes que se cumpla una semana y es que me voy de viaje esta semana así que posiblemente no pueda subir otro capítulo hasta la semana que viene. Tengan en cuenta que estoy subiendo este capítulo a las 3:05 a.m y en cuatro horas debo levantarme para ir al doctor, solo lo hago por ustedes mis queridas lectoras

Cambié de portada, es muy linda y no me costó mucho editarla, la imagen en si no es mía solo le agregué el título y algunos efectos. Me gusto mucho la imagen porque es un brazo en blanco tomando un brazo lleno de color y tiene mucho que ver con los que escribo en este fic. También cambié mi foto y mi perfil entero de esta página (la foto es de Hipo y Astrid de Como entrenar a tu dragón, estoy obsesionada con esa película)

¡Se besaron! Tenía súper planeado este capítulo, tenía la mitad escrito en mi celular hace meses jajaja. Espero que les guste y no sientan que es apresurado porque yo me estaba muriendo por escribir el beso! Ya pronto escribiré el próximo capítulo de Persiguiendo Caminos se que les vengo prometiendo desde hace tiempo pero lo sigo modificando.

Muchas gracias por sus cariñosas reviews, las adoro y gracias por su apoyo: Paulii Taisho (que lindo comentario me dejaste, me alegro de que seas fiel seguidora de este fic, gracias por tu tierno review) Zoraidarose (gracias me alegro que me dejaras una review y cuando tenga tiempo leeré alguno de tus fics, nunca puedo encontrar tiempo para leer un fic) Valehanyou (gracias por tu review y te deseo lo mismo para ti, linda) Maribalza (me alegra que me entiendas y me apoyes, gracias, muy pronto sabrás lo que le paso a Inuyasha y Ayame) Isa (gracias por tu review, espero verte en este capítulo) Jossy-chan (gracias por tu review y por compartir tus pistas, aunque debo decirte que no le pegaste a lo de Rin, en el capítulo 5 ella aparece, así que es imposible que la haya matado jaja, pero debo decirte que en algunas no estás tan equivocada) Sacerdotisa Kagome Figueroa (gracias mi querida, extrañaba tus reviews largos, me hiciste sonreír en toda la noche de Navidad, gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo, lo de las canciones me arriesgaré vi muchos fics haciendo así los capítulos y quedaban muy bellos. Deje a la mitad a tu fic porque no tengo tiempo! Pero ya lo terminaré, me verás en tus reviews)

Gracias a los que me pusieron en favorito y en alerta.

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9: La historia de Ayame

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Historia de Ayame**

Cuando la joven salió de su sesión con Midoriko, espero encontrar al ambarino para que pudieran hablar de lo que había pasado. Pero no lo encontró.

Ella estaba muy feliz por el beso que habían compartido y hasta ese momento pensó que el también, pero al no encontrarlo por ningún sitio, ya no estaba tan segura.

Al otro día sucedió lo mismo, el ni siquiera había bajado para desayunar, parecía que la estaba evitando y eso le hacía sentir un nudo en el pecho.

Cuando paso la hora del almuerzo, se sentó en un rincón de la sala de recreación para meditar en que se había equivocado, tal vez el no sentía listo o no la quería de esa manera y el beso había sido un impulso.

Ayame se sentó a su lado silenciosamente. Parecía que ella también tenía problemas.

—Te noto extraña desde ayer — le dijo la pelirroja.

Kagome suspiro y trato de no echarse a llorar.

—Inuyasha me beso — le soltó.

La ojiverde la miro boquiabierta, en realidad no estaba tan sorprendida, lo veía venir, siempre había sabido que había algo entre ellos dos. Kagome le contó todo con algunas interrupciones por parte de la curiosidad de Ayame.

—No puedo creer que Inuyasha te haya besado — exclamó pero sin la alegría acostumbrada —. ¿Te dijo algo?

La azabache negó con la cabeza.

—Me está evitando.

—Tal vez solo está confundido — le dijo en tono pensativo.

La azabache empezaba a notar lo distraída y pensativa que estaba su amiga.

—Ayame ¿estás bien? — le preguntó preocupada.

La pelirroja la miro y su amiga pudo ver los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Kouga me lo dijo — murmuró.

Kagome le tomo la mano con fuerza y Ayame empezó a sollozar y a sacar toda su tristeza al exterior.

—Tranquila Ayame — susurraba Kagome, tratando de calmarla acariciado el largo cabello pelirrojo.

Su amiga lloró por unos minutos y Kagome la contuvo hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Me pasaron cosas horribles, pensé que jamás podría ser feliz de nuevo y luego conocí a Kouga — dijo entre sollozos —, y me enamoré, me dio un motivo para creer que la vida podía volver a ser buena.

—El te seguirá visitando, no te va abandonar.

—No sé qué puede pasar, tal vez se enamoré y me olvidará y en cambio yo, me pudriré en este lugar porque nunca mejoraré — exclamó molesta.

—Vas a mejorar y Kouga va estar esperándote — le dijo en tono seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque está enamorado de ti, me lo dijo cuándo hablábamos ayer en el pasillo.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, está loco por ti — le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias — le dijo un poco más calmada —, Inuyasha también te quiere, tal vez ni siquiera sepa de qué forma pero lo hace.

Kagome sonrió tristemente.

Su amiga la miro insegura, como si estuviera indecisa sobre algo.

—Kagome ¿Tú eres mi amiga?

—Por supuesto que sí, te tengo mucho cariño como a una hermana menor.

Ayame le sonrió.

—Voy a contarte que mi historia — le dijo segura

La azabache la miro sorprendida.

—¿Estás segura? Puedes decírmelo más tarde.

—No, tiene que ser ahora, necesito que sea ahora — le dijo decidida —. Pero por favor no me interrumpas.

Kagome asintió.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

_Mi madre se llamaba Kasumi, era una mujer muy bella, cabello rojo como el fuego largo y lacio y tenía unos ojos verdes llenos de vida. Era una de las mejores personas que podías conocer. Se casó con mi padre a los 18 años, mi padre tenía 20 años y era muy trabajador y de buen corazón. Nací dos años después._

_Éramos muy felices, muy pocas veces teníamos días malos y mis padres casi nunca discutían, se querían mucho. Me enseñaron como tiene que ser el amor entre dos personas, sano, cariñoso, complementario, apoyador y devoto. Y ellos se amaban así, con locura. _

_Con una introducción así puedes comprender por qué mi madre quedó devastada cuando mi padre murió en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía 9 años._

_Mi madre tuvo dos trabajos luego de eso, para poder mantenerme, fueron unos años muy difíciles. Su jefe se enamoró de ella, pero mi madre mantenía el recuerdo de mi padre todavía en su piel así que no le correspondió. El la persiguió por dos años y medio hasta que logró conquistarla. _

_Se casaron y nos mudamos a una casa grande y espaciosa, que tenía un jardín hermoso y grande. Mi madre siempre le gusto la jardinería así que se dedicó a cultivar frutas y verduras, a cuidar las flores y tenía un enorme manzanero que nos daba sombra y ricas manzanas. _

_Mi padrastro era un hombre con una gran barriga, pelo corto, casi calvo, pero a pesar de que no era agraciado a la vista lo ganaba con su personalidad, simpático, gracioso, solía hacernos reír a mi madre y a mí hasta las lágrimas._

_En fin, era un buen hombre y nos llevábamos bien, quería mucho a mi madre._

_Pero una noche, cuando tenía trece años, baje a tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina, mi padrastro estaba hablando por teléfono en el comedor, no me vio y por eso, pude escuchar claramente la conversación._

—_Sí, mañana vienes con tu socio y hacemos el trato — dijo, luego de una pausa continuó —, mi esposa no estará mañana, pero no puedo conseguir a las putas que prometí, mañana tendremos que divertirnos con otra cosa._

_Subí a mi habitación corriendo y todavía podía escuchar las risas en mis sueños._

_Se lo conté a mi madre a la mañana siguiente pero ella me dijo que me tranquilizará que seguramente estaba bromeando. Me relaje, porque mi padrastro solía hacer bromas así con sus socios cuando venían a almorzar._

_Vinieron dos socios, parecían gemelos, delgados y altos, con lentes y cabello negro. Tuvimos un almuerzo muy agradable, mi madre se fue a visitar a una amiga como tenía planeado. Subí a mi habitación para terminar de hacer una tarea. Al cabo de tres horas escuché que me llamaban:_

—_¡Ayame! — llamaba borracho mi padrastro._

—_¡Niña linda! — llamaron borrachos sus socios._

_Baje consternada, había botellas de alcohol vacías en el comedor y en la entrada. Ellos estaban debajo del gran manzanero riendo como idiotas._

_Me acerque a ellos._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Ven aquí — me ordenó mi padrastro._

_Y entonces me empujaron a la gran pila de manzanas que había debajo del manzanero. Exclamé un chillido por el golpe y luego ellos me sonrieron de forma extraña y sentí un mal presentimiento._

Kagome cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió no podía ver Ayame porque su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

—No, no, no — dijo la azabache llorando.

Ayame también lloraba pero de forma silenciosa, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vacío.

_Sentí como cambiaba mi vida para siempre en el instante en que uno de los socios de mi padrastro me despojo de mis ropas y me toco en lugares que nadie nunca había tocado. El primero me violo con fuerza y brusquedad, no hace falta decir que me dolió mucho, un dolor que me persigue todos los días. Grité y lloré hasta que me quedé sin voz. Con el segundo, grité un poco menos pero igualmente seguí luchando por liberarme. Pero el más doloroso fue cuando lo hizo mi padrastro, alguien que me conocía y que quería casi como a un padre, lo único que podía ver en esos momentos de tortura, fueron las manzanas de mi madre._

_Cuando terminaron, entraron a la casa diciendo que yo era mucho mejor que cualquier puta barata._

_Me quedé tumbada sin poder moverme, vi como anochecía ante mis ojos, ni siquiera pude volver a vestirme, el frío ya no me importaba. Tome una manzana y me la pase por todo el cuerpo tratando de sacarme la suciedad que sentía. Pero no, no pude sacarme esa sensación, todavía la siento en mi ser hasta el día de hoy._

_Antes de que llegará mi madre y cuando sus socios ya se habían ido, mi padrastro me tomo en brazos, se notaba que le había pasado la borrachera, me bañó porque tenía sangre en mis piernas, me puso mi pijama y me acostó en mi cama. _

—_Ni una palabra a tu madre o serás violada por toda mi oficina — me dijo._

_Lloré toda la noche y desde ese momento deje de hablar, en los días siguientes me ponía mis ropas al revés, me quedaba horas mirando al vacío, gritaba si alguien se acercaba con una manzana en la mano y ni hablar con ir hasta el manzanero. Mi madre supo que algo andaba muy mal. Le dijo a mi padrastro sus preocupaciones y el le respondió que eran tonterías de adolescente. _

_Al cabo de un mes mi madre ya me había llevado a miles de psicólogos, a espaldas de su esposo. Decidió probar con la hipnosis y mientras estaba en trance y me preguntaron sobre mi padrastro empecé a llorar y a gritar. Al menos así me contaron. _

_En la noche, me encontraba acostada en mi cama, mi padrastro estaba en un viaje de negocios y llegaría a la mañana siguiente. Mi madre estaba arrodillada en el piso pidiéndome que le dijera que me había pasado, que si él me había hecho algo nos iríamos al día siguiente. Finalmente entre débiles balbuceos se lo dije y mi madre al saber la verdad, rompió a llorar y se durmió abrazada a mí, acariciándome y susurrándome disculpas. No sé en qué momento de la noche, ella hizo las maletas y habló con una amiga que la ayude a irse, esa amiga era Midoriko._

_Me despertó a la mañana y me dijo que me cambiará rápido. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras vi que mi padrastro ya había llegado de su viaje y que tenía varios golpes en el rostro y mi madre tenía un ojo morado, me condujo hasta la puerta, diciéndome que ahora todo iría bien._

—_Nadie te creerá Kasumi y lo sabes — le gritó mi padrastro._

—_¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! — le gritó ella._

_Nos fuimos de allí y no volví a verlo jamás. Mi madre pidió el divorcio y denunció a los que me habían violado, y al final mi padrastro tenía razón, nadie le creyó. Su ex esposo era una gran figura de negocios en Japón por supuesto que nadie le haría caso._

_Eso y la culpa de no haberme protegido la destruyeron y la deprimieron por completo. Yo misma batallaba y sigo batallando con una depresión que me sigue desde ese incidente. _

_Cuando volví a casa del colegio a mis 17 años, encontré a mi madre muerta._

_La culpa termino matándola._

_Ella me dejo una carta que decía que quería que yo siguiera viviendo. Aunque me pareció muy hipócrita viniendo de ella. Trate de matarme incontables veces, no podía olvidar lo que me había pasado, no podía dejar de tener pesadillas con eso, no podía dejar de sentir la injusticia a flor de piel, pero a pesar de eso jamás pude concretar ningún intento de suicidio porque muy en el fondo quería vivir. Eso no podía ser mi fin._

_Terminé ingresado aquí y no pagó nada porque Midoriko lo hace de puro cariño y en nombre de su amiga._

Kagome se tapó el rostro con sus manos y lloró con más fuerzas.

—Lo siento tanto, Ayame.

—Descuida, no puedo decirte que lo superé, nunca lo haré pero se lucha contra ello cada día. Y quiero ganar esa lucha, de veras que quiero, no dejaré de pelear.

La azabache tomo la mano de su amiga, la beso y la puso en su corazón.

—Yo también Ayame, no dejaré de luchar por mí y por ti, tú te vas a ir de aquí y vas a vivir una vida llena de felicidad, porque te la mereces.

Se abrazaron con fuerza por minutos interminables. Kagome sentía la injusticia en todo su ser. Fue la historia más triste que había escuchado.

Fueron al jardín de la mano, tratando de distraerse.

Kouga estaba ahí y cuando sus ojos azules y los verdes de ella se encontraron, se acercó corriendo a ella.

—Ayame, te busqué por todos lados — le dijo tomando las manos femeninas entre las suyas —. No voy a abandonarte, debes confiar en mí, yo…

—No, yo reaccioné mal — lo interrumpió ella —, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Kagome se fue sintiéndose fuera de la conversación, se sentó en un rincón silencioso del jardín y se dedicó a llorar por Ayame, por ella y por Inuyasha.

Sintió unas manos gentiles acariciarle el cabello y sus hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado Inuyasha.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—SÍ, es solo que Ayame me contó su historia y me dejo con mucha tristeza.

—Te entiendo, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando ella me la contó.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, me lo dijo hace unas semanas.

—Ustedes son más cercanos de lo que aparentan.

Se quedaron en silencio, incómodos por lo que no decían.

—Escucha, estuve pensando…

—No, no digas nada, entiendo que pudo parecerte apresurado lo de ayer y que no sientes lo mismo — lo interrumpió ella —, si quieres actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No, no me entiendes, quiero estar contigo — le dijo.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me evitabas?

—Estuve pensando en que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, nada, y tú mereces todo.

Ella le acaricio el rostro.

—No tienes que ofrecerme nada, no me importa eso.

El no podía devolverle la mirada.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas — le dijo ella.

Se besaron de nuevo y sintieron como las estaciones cambiaban antes ellos, como la promesa de ese amor les cambiaba la vida.

—Y si tienes algo para ofrecer — le dijo la azabache.

—¿Qué?

—Amor. Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

Hola, espero que no hayan esperado demasiado, volví de mi viaje antes de ayer pero no tenía listo el capítulo anoche recién lo terminé. Muchas gracias por sus hermosas reviews, las quiero tanto.

Bueno como verán ya se saben lo que le paso a Ayame ¿Lo esperaban? Lo tenía planeado desde que comencé el fic al igual que la historia de Inuyasha (que lo sabrán dentro de poco) En realidad, ya casi tengo todo el fic planeado, se exactamente como terminará y cuáles serán sus conflictos, etc.

Fue el capítulo más triste que he escrito en un fic, sufrí al escribirlo.

Si les interesa, hice un one shot de Naruto que lo tenía escrito desde diciembre y no me animaba a publicarlo hasta hace unos días, y es que he quedado muy mal con el final de Naruto, yo era de las que creía que iba a quedar con Sakura, así que en el one shot podrán leer un cierre a esta pareja que para mi tenía todas las chances :'( Así que si son NaruSaku tal vez les interesa y a los NaruHina capaz que también, tengo algunas reviews positivas por parte de ellos.

Muchas gracias por sus bellas reviews mis queridas lectoras: Paulii Taisho (muchas gracias por tu reviews espero que te haya gustado este capítulo), jossy-chan (muchas gracias por tu review, ahora ya sabes lo que le paso a Ayame jaja, falta Inuyasha) Maribalza (muchas gracias por tu review, que lindo lo que dices, yo siempre pienso que mi escritura no es de lo mejor pero gracias por decir lo de los personajes, esa es mi intención) Zoraidarose (muchas gracias por tu review, me divertí mucho en mi viaje, gracias por los buenos deses, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo) Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura (muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas tu también, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo) Isa (muchas gracias por el review me alegro que te haya gustado el beso) Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa (muchas gracias mi querida gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra mucho que la historia te parezca realista porque eso quiero, a mi también me gustan las cosas realistas jaja) Eagle Gold (muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, me gusta que te guste jaja) Tarah Zen G (muchas gracias, me alegro ser la primera historia que dejas review en el fandom de Inuyasha jaja, que triste que no hayas podido festejar las fiestas por estar internada, espero de todo corazón que te mejores, entiendo a lo que dices de los traumas, yo también he sufrido uno, saludos y muchas suerte) Sofia inufan (muchas gracias te agradezco de todo corazón las sugerencias pero la historia ya esta super planeada, y si bien va por algunos rumbos parecidos a los que mencionas no son los mismos, gracias igualmente, me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que sigas comentando) cami-rin-chan ( muchas gracias por tu review a mi me pasa lo mismo, no puedo encontrar un buen fic de Inuyasha en estos días, la historia de Ayame ya la sabes ahora falta la de Inuyasha jajaj, si la verdad este año no fue el mejor para mí, te deseo un mejor año, para mí también el principito es una gran inspiración, me encanta todo lo que dice. Espero que te llegue el alerta esta vez, saludos)

Les deseo un 2015 hermoso a todas ustedes y unas hermosas vacaciones.


	10. Chapter 10: Preguntas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Preguntas**

Los besos estaban presentes en algún momento del día, tal vez podían ser cortos y no duraban demasiado pero llenaban el alma y mejoraban el ánimo de Inuyasha y Kagome. Su relación florecía cada vez más, se dejaban llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo por lo que sentían y aprendían cosas nuevas.

Inuyasha no era para nada romántico, a veces tenía sus momentos claro, la había besado primero después de todo pero le daba vergüenza expresar lo que sentía. Kagome era lo contrario, muchas veces mientras hablaban, ella lo abrazaba sorpresivamente y se refugiaba tiernamente en sus brazos varoniles. La azabache parecía otra, sonreía mucho más que antes, su rostro estaba iluminado y tenía más fuerzas para luchar.

Era día de visita, Kagome se encontraba hablando animadamente con su hermano mientras sus padres se encontraban discutiendo sobre su estado con Midoriko. Miroku y Sango también estaban ahí.

—Se te ve más animada — le dijo Miroku.

—Lo estoy — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Conozco esa sonrisa ¿te gusta alguien? ¿Es ese chico de ojos dorados? — le preguntó curiosa Sango.

—¿Qué? No, Sango — exclamó sonrojada.

—Hermana, estás roja — le dijo inocentemente Souta.

Sango la miro sonriendo.

—No te creo nada Higurashi — le dijo.

Kagome blanqueó los ojos y siguió hablando con su hermano.

Sus padres se acercaron sonriendo.

—Midoriko nos dijo que estas mejorando — le dijo su madre.

—Y que podrás pasar las fiestas con nosotros — le anunció su padre.

Faltaba poco para Navidad y Año Nuevo y su familia acostumbraba a ir a esquiar a la ciudad de Niseko ubicada en Hokkaido. Se encontraba a 3 horas de Tokio, era una hermosa ciudad y su abuelo vivía ahí.

Se sentía feliz por poder pasar las fiestas con su familia pero en el fondo quería estar también con Inuyasha. _Ojala pudiera hacer ambas cosas_, pensó ella.

Midoriko informó a Sesshomaru que por primera vez en años Inuyasha podía pasar las fiestas con su familia de nuevo. Su hermano frunció el ceño ante las noticias.

—Me alegro mucho que estés mejor, Inuyasha — le dijo Kagura.

—Pronto saldrás y podremos jugar en el parque — le dijo Rin.

El mayor deseo de su sobrina era ir al parque con su tío ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Inuyasha le sonrió, quería cumplírselo ahora que había posibilidades de curarse.

Kagura y Rin se fueron al jardín, Inuyasha iba a seguirlas pero su hermano lo detuvo.

—Midoriko me dijo que podrías pasar las fiestas con nosotros, pero ya hemos quedado con los padres de Kagura que viven muy lejos y no puedo cancelar, están muy viejos y tal vez esta sea la última Navidad que ella pase con sus padres — le explicó.

El ambarino lo comprendió, no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a pasar las fiestas en el Centro.

—No hay problema — le dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Sesshomaru lo vio irse al jardín con su esposa e hija y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba recuperando a su hermano menor. Aunque no lo admitiera lo extrañaba.

La visita termino y los cuatro amigos se sentaron en el comedor durante la cena.

—Inuyasha te quedarás conmigo durante las fiestas ¿verdad? — le preguntó Ayame.

—Sí, mi hermano y mi cuñada lo pasarán con los padres de ella — le respondió.

—¿Y tú Kouga? — le preguntó Ayame.

—Lo pasaré con mis hermanos — le respondió.

—¿Tú también te quedas, Kagome? — le preguntó.

El ambarino le sonrió y la azabache se sintió mal por matar sus esperanzas.

—No, iré a Niseko a la casa de mi abuelo — le contestó.

Inuyasha trató de disimular su decepción, quería pasar las fiestas con ella. Estaba acostumbrado a pasarla solo y esta iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la pasaría con un amigo_. Por lo menos estaré con Ayame_, pensó el.

—¿Te gusta esquiar? — le preguntó Kouga ya que la ciudad era reconocida por sus centros de esquí.

—Sí, me encanta — le dijo.

La charla se dirigió hacía el esquí y los deportes en la nieve y la promesa de Kagome de enseñarle esquí a Ayame algún día.

Luego de la cena Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron un rato sentados en el sofá de la sala de recreación, Kouga se había ido a estudiar en su habitación y Ayame le enseñaba ajedrez a un paciente.

—Inuyasha a mí también me hubiese gustado pasar las fiestas contigo — le confesó.

El joven se sonrojo, pensó que había disimulado bien su decepción pero nuevamente Kagome lo leía como a un libro, ella se acurrucó con él.

—Pero también quiero ver a mi abuelo, el sufrió mucho con mi enfermedad y mi intento de suicidio y también ayuda a mis padres a pagar mi estadía aquí — le explicó —. Quiero mostrarle cuanto he mejorado.

Él asintió.

—¡Khe! No necesitas explicarme nada, boba — le dijo.

La azabache sonrió, le decía esos "insultos" en un tono cariñoso que lo hacía solo para ella. De pronto, se puso seria al recordar algo y lo miro de frente.

—¿Has tenido alguna novia antes que yo? Dime la verdad — le preguntó.

Inuyasha sintió como los nervios aparecían y se apoderaban de él.

No esperaba esa pregunta y no encontraba las palabras para responderla.

—Sí.

Lo dijo sin mirarla, el recuerdo era todavía doloroso, había mucho arrepentimiento.

—¿Cómo se llama? — dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

—Kikyo Tamura.

Kagome se daba cuenta de que el ambarino no quería hablar del tema.

—Vamos Inuyasha, cuéntame más — le pidió —, yo te conté sobre Naraku.

Eso era una mentira pequeña, en realidad le había dicho lo justo y necesario pero no todo. Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

—No me has contado demasiado — le dijo.

Ella blanqueó los ojos.

—Está bien te contaré más si tú me dices algo sobre Kikyo.

Él suspiro.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que fuimos buenos amigos y luego se convirtió en algo más pero nunca me enamoré de ella — le dijo —. Yo solo la usé.

La azabache no sabía que decir, no se esperaba algo así.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto, cuando me sienta listo, te contaré todo — le dijo.

_Cuando deje doler tanto_, pensó él.

Ella asintió.

Hablaban de otra cosa pero en la mente de Kagome solo había preguntas. ¿Quién era Kikyo Tamura? ¿Por qué dijo que la usaba? Y por como pintaba la cosa, parecía no habían terminado para nada bien.

Sentía un poco de miedo, ¿y si Inuyasha la usaba también? No, eso no podía ser cierto, aunque valía la pena arriesgarse. Él valía la pena.

—Ya sabes lo de Kouga — le dijo.

El ambarino asintió.

—Me parece bien que estudie pero espero que no abandone a Ayame cuando salga de aquí — le dijo.

—No creo, Kouga no sería capaz.

—No lo conoces demasiado, es un ser humano y puede acabar teniendo otras metas en su vida que no incluyan a Ayame.

—Pero la quiere.

—¿Y eso te dice que no puede desear otras cosas? La quiere, de eso no hay dudas, pero puede terminar queriendo otra cosa para su vida.

No sabía que decir, Inuyasha había dado en el blanco. Ella sentía que Kouga no abandonaría a Ayame, pero no podía demostrarle eso al ambarino, la única prueba era la fe que sentía del amor entre Ayame y Kouga.

—Estoy cansada, iré a dormir — le dijo.

Sin esperarlo, ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.

Inuyasha también se estaba por ir a dormir pero Ayame se sentó a su lado y lo detuvo.

—Kouga saldrá del Centro poco después de las fiestas — le anunció ella.

El ambarino se sorprendió, era demasiado pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Él me lo dijo — la pelirroja quería ocultar su tristeza pero estaba fallando —. Vamos a hacerle una fiesta de despedida junto con Kagome, Midoriko me dijo que podíamos hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarás?

Al joven no le gustaban esas cosas, pero al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja no pudo negarse.

—Sí.

Ayame le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí Kouga me abandona como tú dices — Inuyasha la miro sintiéndose incomodo, ella había estado escuchando su conversación con Kagome —, ¿tú me ayudarás a reponerme?

No era nada romántico, era pura amistad y el ambarino lo sabía. Le produjo una inesperada ternura, la pelirroja era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

—Por supuesto.

Ella le acaricio la mano cariñosamente.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja se fue a su habitación al igual que él. Inuyasha se encontraba acostado en su cama deseando que Kagome tuviera razón que Kouga no sería capaz de abandonarla.

**XXX**

Parecía que Kagome había estado toda la noche formulando preguntas para él, porque la azabache no le había dejado un momento de paz desde el desayuno, aturdiéndolo con sus preguntas.

Aunque la mayoría eran bastante tontas.

—¿Tu serie favorita?

—Samurai X — le respondió suspirando.

Ella lo miro con desaprobación.

—La mía es Friends — le dijo —. ¿Tu banda favorita?

—The Who.

—La mía Los Beatles.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndome estas preguntas tontas? — exclamó el con tono cansado.

—Para conocer mejor tus gustos y hasta ahora no coincidimos en nada — le dijo molesta.

—¿Y eso importa?

—Claro que no.

Aunque le molestara las preguntas entendía la curiosidad de la azabache.

—Tengo una última pregunta — le anunció seria.

Inuyasha se puso nervioso, por la expresión de la azabache la pregunta era muy importante.

—Es muy personal pero necesito preguntarte.

El ambarino tragó saliva.

—Inuyasha…— el corazón del joven latía con fuerza — ¿Eres virgen?

Sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—¡No por supuesto que no — exclamó.

—¿En serio? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—¡No lo soy!

—Si tú lo dices — le dijo con un dejo de broma en su voz que no fue notado por el joven.

—Kagome, no lo soy.

Ella río con fuerza.

Ayame y Kouga se acercaron a ellos atraídos por las carcajadas sonoras de la azabache y el rostro avergonzado de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha esta tan rojo? — le preguntó Ayame.

—Le pregunté si era virgen.

Ayame se unió a las risas de su amiga.

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Que no lo era.

Las chicas reían con mucha más fuerza y el ambarino las fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Kouga eres virgen? — le preguntó Ayame.

—¿Tú también? No, no lo soy — exclamó el ojiazul.

—Esas preguntas no deberían hacerla las mujeres — dijo Inuyasha para molestar a Kagome y Ayame.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha — dijo Kouga.

—¿Y ustedes si pueden hacerlas? — espetó molesta Kagome.

Empezaron a discutir y no vieron a la enfermera que se acercaba a ellos.

—Kagome — la llamó.

La aludida la miro.

—Hay una llamada para ti de un tal Naraku — le anunció.

El corazón de la azabache se detuvo.

Y con esas simples palabras las risas terminaron y las palabras quedaron en el aire.

* * *

Hola! Aquí vuelvo a presentar un capítulo mucho menos dramático que el anterior, espero que les guste, aunque al final aparece Naraku, espero haberlas sorprendido.

Estoy con sueño y cansada porque son casi las 5 de la mañana y recién termino de pasar el capítulo a la computadora (primero escribo en papel) He estado haciendo muchas cosas, estoy escribiendo una historia original para Wattpad, que si no conocen la página vayan a verla tiene buenas historias (aunque todavía no encuentro una que me guste jaja) El capítulo anterior me produjo muchos nervios publicarlo porque la violación es un tema muy serio y quería hacerlo bien por eso estaba desesperaba por leer sus comentario sobre el capítulo. Gracias al cielo fueron positivos, me sacaron un peso de encima, por un momento casi cambio la historia pero que bueno que haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews mis queridas lectoras: Isa (muchas gracias por tu review saludos para ti también y si muy triste la historia de Ayame, me costó escribirla) Cami-rin-chan (muchas gracias ya te deje un MP para preguntarte sobre el foro, y debo confesar que si conocía el foro y que me fijaba todos los días para ver si Morgan' Panties comentaba algo sobre mi fic porque soy admiradora de algunos de los suyos. Ver mi fic entre aquellas increíbles historias fue muy hermoso. Te lo agradezco mucho) Maribalza (Muchas gracias a mi me encanta escribir sobre la amistada entre ellas, me alegro que te guste y si ahora se viene lo bueno jaja) jossy- chan (muchas gracias y muy pronto sabrás la historia de Inuyasha, espero sorprenderte) Paulii Taisho (muchas gracias, estuve leyendo los comentarios en tu facebook sobre Embarazada a los 16, me encantan, lo agradezco mucho. Perdón por hacerte llorar en el capítulo anterior jaja )

Muchas gracias a los que ponen en favorito o en alerta a esta historia. Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11: Corazón Elástico

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Sia.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Corazón Elástico**

Kagome abrió la boca para responder sin embargo no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, la enfermera la miraba esperando la respuesta. Ayame fue la primera en reaccionar, tomo la mano de su amiga.

—Dígale que no hable nunca más aquí y que ni se atreva a venir al Centro porque nadie lo va a recibir — le dijo Ayame con tono tranquilo —, y una cosa más dígale que se pudra de mi parte.

La enfermera se fue preguntándose porque le había respondido así. Kagome no sabía que decir o hacer, Inuyasha la miraba atento a cualquier reacción que provenga de ella. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

—Kouga, ve a la cocina y trae un vaso de agua — le pidió Ayame sin dejar de mirar a la azabache.

El ojiazul hizo lo que le pidieron y los tres amigos se sentaron en el sofá. La pelirroja le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura ayudando a la joven a sentirse mejor.

—Tranquila Kagome no volverá a molestarte — le aseguró.

La azabache suspiro.

—¡Que imbécil! — exclamó con fastidio.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace mucho, cuando rompimos hace casi un año — luego de unos momentos se río tristemente —. Él ni siquiera fue a verme al hospital cuando intente suicidarme.

Inuyasha cerró los puños con enojo.

Kouga volvió y le dio el vaso con agua. Kagome lo bebió tratando de eliminar el tono amargo que tenía en su boca.

—Le diremos a Midoriko, ella se encargará de que no vuelva molestarte — le dijo convencida Ayame.

La joven asintió.

—Gracias.

Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía descifrar en esos momentos, se sentía observada por Inuyasha y Ayame y aunque eso demostraba la preocupación que manifestaban hacía ella, la hacían sentir peor por alguna razón.

—Iré a acostarme un rato — les dijo.

Cuando finalmente se acostó en su cama, tomo su almohada y grito. ¿Por qué aparecía cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor? ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta del gran daño que le hizo? ¿Por qué de repente… lo extrañaba?

_And another one bites the dust_

_Y otro que muerde el polvo_

_But why can I not conquer love?_

_Pero, ¿por qué no puedo conquistar el amor?_

_And I might've got to be with one_

_Y puede que tengo que estar con una_

_Why not fight this war without weapons?_

_¿Por qué no luchar en esta guerra sin armas?_

Se sintió disgustada consigo misma, antes de que Ayame hablara, en ese momento Kagome había estado a punto de correr al teléfono movida por una curiosidad y también de esperanza de que él le pidiera perdón. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así, Naraku jamás se disculpaba.

Se durmió dejándose llevar por sus lágrimas y sus recuerdos que invadían su corazón.

Tenía diecisiete años y era la fiesta de una compañera, no quería ir pero Sango y Miroku la habían llevado casi en contra de su voluntad. Sus dos amigos se encontraban bailando y ella estaba sentada con vaso lleno de alcohol que ni siquiera había probado. Prefería estar en su casa durmiendo que estar sentada sola, se ponía nerviosa cuando sus compañeros se acercaban por el pensamiento de que tal vez se acercaban para invitarla a bailar o hablarle. Pero esto no sucedía. Tomo unos sorbos de alcohol y empezó a sentirse ligera.

Un chico de cabellos negros largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color carbón oscuro y profundo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó

La joven se sobresaltó, no esperaba que le hablara.

—Kagome ¿y tú?

—Naraku.

Nunca olvido esa media sonrisa que le dedico, fue un flechazo instantáneo.

Le tendió la mano como forma de saludo, ella acerco la suya sonriendo.

—¿Eres amiga de Erin? — le preguntó.

—Soy amigo de un amigo de ella — respondió con tono burlón.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Tú eres amiga de ella? — le preguntó.

—No, somos compañeras, vine con unos amigos pero ahora se encuentran bailando — le respondió.

—¿Y por qué no estas bailando con ellos?

—No quiero bailar sola alrededor de ellos.

Rieron juntos.

Le tomo la mano.

—Bailemos entonces.

_And I want it and I want everything_

_Y lo quiero y lo quiero todo_

_But there was so many red flags_

_Pero había tantas banderas rojas_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_Ahora, otro muerde el polvo_

_And let's be clear, I trust no one_

_Y seamos claros, no confío en nadie_

Accedió con una sonrisa y bailaron toda la noche. Jamás la había pasado tan bien en una fiesta y nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con un chico que no fuera Miroku. Descubrió más tarde que Naraku tenía diecinueve años, que había dejado la Universidad y ahora trabajaba en un negocio familiar.

—¿Te beso? — le preguntó Sango en la escuela al otro día.

Kagome negó, pero la verdad era que si la había besado pero se sentía avergonzada porque prácticamente lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo. Sentía sus labios un poco inflamados.

Al salir de la escuela, Naraku se encontraba apoyado en un árbol observándola salir con su uniforme de preparatoria. Kagome sintió su rostro arder y su corazón palpitar demasiado.

—Así que no pasó nada ¿eh? — le susurro en el oído Sango.

La azabache la fulminó con la mirada y su amiga le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

Se acercó a Naraku con muchos nervios.

—Hola — le saludó él.

—Hola — dijo nerviosa.

Hubo una pausa, ella no sabía que decir y él trataba de ocultar su risa al ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? — la invitó.

La azabache asintió con ganas y se fueron juntos a una cafetería.

Y así fue como todo comenzó, desde ese día él la buscaba a la salida de la escuela y se iban juntos a su casa o a comer o a pasear. La verdad no importaba a donde fueran mientras estuvieran juntos. Kagome empezó a experimentar los sentimientos del primer amor y los misterios de su propio corazón.

Los meses pasaban y su relación se hacía cada vez más seria. La azabache había conocido a los padres de él y viceversa. Ella se llevaba bien con los padres de Naraku, es más la adoraban y siempre le decían que era la mejor novia que su hijo había tenido. En cambio, los padres de Kagome veían con ojos preocupados al novio de su hija, desde el momento en que lo conocieron sabía que no era bueno. Kagome hacía oídos sordos y no escuchaba ninguna mala opinión hacía su novio.

En el departamento de él pasaban casi todas sus tardes, viendo películas, escuchando música. Una tarde estaban en una sesión muy acalorada de besos. Cuando él la besaba su mundo se detenía y no podía pensar en nada más. Sintió las manos masculinas acariciar su agraciado busto, ella gimió de placer, una alerta en su mente se prendió pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Luego las sintió nuevamente pero esta vez se encontraban en el cierre de su pantalón. La alerta apareció de nuevo en su mente solo que esta vez sonaba más fuerte. Naraku se sacó su remera ante la sorpresa de la azabache. Ella no sabía que hacer así que se permitió guiar por las manos experimentadas de su novio. Así fue como la ropa empezó caer y la alerta en su mente no la dejaba en paz.

Entró en ella sin preguntar, fue todo tan rápido pero a la vez ella no se arrepentía, lo recordaba como un recuerdo hermoso, tal vez debería haber sido de otra forma pero igualmente lo que sintió en ese momento valía la pena.

_You did not break me_

_No me rompiste_

_I'm still fighting for this_

_Todavía estoy luchando por esto_

Luego de eso, ella empezó a quedarse a dormir en su departamento, su ropa y sus cosas empezaban a formar parte del lugar. Luego de un mes de cumplir dieciocho ante la desaprobación de sus padres, se fue a vivir con Naraku.

Pero no todo era lindo, ese año Naraku perdió a su madre en un accidente, eso lo cambió y empezó a dedicarse a la bebida, a faltar mucho a su trabajo y en molestar a Kagome.

Durante ese año Kagome empezó la Universidad de medicina y eso le quitaba tiempo con su novio. El empezaba a resentir eso y cuando lo liberaba era mejor estar fuera de su camino. No es que la pegaba pero a veces prefería que lo hiciera porque las palabras que le dedicaban la herían demasiado. Las heridas físicas se curaban pero las de su corazón no se iban fácilmente.

Una vez estaban en el living, Naraku estaba sentado en el sofá viendo una película y Kagome estaba en la mesa con su computadora tratando de terminar un trabajo.

—Kagome — le llamó.

La aludida lo miro preparándose para lo que pudiera decir.

—Mira a la chica de esta película — le ordenó.

Ella miro, la chica de la película estaba metiendo sus dedos en la garganta para causarse nauseas.

—Deberías hacer eso, estas muy gorda — la insultó —. Ya ni siquiera me siento atraído hacía ti.

El golpe de sus palabras le causaron una gran herida en su pecho, trato de poner atención en su trabajo pero las palabras quedaron sumidas como una nube en su mente.

_Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_

_Bueno, tengo una piel gruesa y un corazón elástico_

_But your blade it might be too Sharp_

_Pero tu espada podría ser demasiado fuerte_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

_Soy como una banda de goma hasta que tires demasiado duro_

_But I may snap when I move close_

_Pero me puede romper cuando me muevo cerca_

_But you won't see me move no more_

_Pero no me vas a ver mover nunca más_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_Porque tengo un corazón elástico_

Al otro día le llevo un "regalo" según él, era una revista de dietas. Le dijo que sino empezaba a hacer una iba a terminar con ella. Kagome estaba tan enamorada y a la vez tan manipulada por su novio acepto hacer una dieta.

En una de las pocas veces que Naraku le permitía salir con sus amigos, ellos notaron que Kagome empezaba a verse triste y débil.

—Llego la pizza por fin — exclamó Sango con alegría —. Me moría de hambre.

La puso en la mesa, Kagome se sintió tentada por la comida pero recordó que Naraku terminaría con ella si seguía gorda.

—Vamos Kagome, come — le dijo Miroku alcanzándole una porción.

—No gracias, estoy haciendo dieta — les explicó.

Sango y Miroku se miraron preocupados.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás haciendo una dieta? — le preguntó Miroku conteniendo su enojo.

—No lo necesitas, estás bien así — le dijo Sango.

—No es necesario que me mientan sé que estoy gorda — les dijo Kagome.

—No es así — le dijo Miroku.

—¿Eso te dijo Naraku? — exclamó furiosa Sango —. Porque si es así puedes mandarlo a la mierda.

—Te ésta manipulando — le dijo Miroku.

—Es un imbécil, no vale la pena.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y tomo su bolso.

—No me gusta cuando hablan mal de él, no necesito que me digan sus opiniones si van a ser de esta forma — les dijo enojada.

Así comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos y de su familia. La dieta no daba los resultados como a ella le hubiera gustado, así que empezó a disminuir la cantidad de comida hasta que ya no era saludable.

Naraku le decía que le estaba haciendo un gran favor al obligarla a hacer la dieta, que así se sentiría mejor. El parecía disfrutar cuando ella sufría, claro que ella no lo notaba en esos momentos.

Se sentía demasiado débil para ir a sus clases, aunque igual iba, no prestaba la atención necesaria y fue una de las peores de la clase. Sus profesores se dieron cuenta de que tenía un problema y le recomendaron acudir a la oficina de la psicopedagoga de la Universidad. La azabache agradeció el gesto pero nunca hizo caso.

Cuando ya no pudo más, fue a la casa de sus padres para finalmente pedir ayuda. Hace muchos meses que no la veían y se asustaron cuando la vieron tan delgada y demacrada. La llevaron de inmediato a un hospital en donde la diagnosticaron anorexia. Se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho lo que los doctores le decían, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta el daño que le había hecho a su cuerpo. Kagome pensó que solo se trataba de una pequeña descompostura, pero cuando la terminaron internando comprendió todo.

Estaba al borde de la muerte según los doctores, ella los escuchó de decirle eso a sus padres, que no tenían idea de cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo en ese estado.

Una noche su corazón se paró y gracias a la intervención inmediata de los doctores lograron resucitarla.

_And now I step through the night_

_Y ahora me paso toda la noche_

_Let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

_Que quede claro, no voy cerrar mis ojos_

_And I know that I can't survive_

_Y sé que no puedo sobrevivir_

_I walked through fire to save my life_

_Caminé a través del fuego para salvar mi vida_

Naraku no la había visitado ni una vez y eso no ayudaba a su recuperación. Lo que si ayudaba a su recuperación era Sango, Miroku y Kanna, una amiga que hizo en el hospital.

Cada noche en el hospital tenía miedo de dormirse, tenía miedo de que su corazón dejara de latir. Lloraba hasta que el cansancio la vencía, muchas veces sentía como la muerte la observaba atentamente.

Cuando salió del hospital, sus padres la llevaron a su casa y ahí vivió durante un tiempo, logró salvar su año en la Universidad y empezaba a sentirse mejor. Hasta que Naraku apareció nuevamente en su vida.

Se excusó de que no haber ido al hospital porque decía que le recordaba mucho a su madre. Claro que esto era mentira, si fue al hospital una vez pero Miroku inició una pelea con él y le rompía su orgullo recordar que perdió.

La manipulo de nuevo y Kagome le perdonó todo.

Pero no quiso volver a vivir con él. La azabache se compró un departamento chico cerca de la Universidad. Pelearon sobre eso pero Kagome no cambió de opinión.

La relación estaba muy deteriorada y Naraku no cumplió con la promesa de que cambiaría, seguía siendo el mismo. Kagome vivía con esa decepción pero quería luchar por ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que ella era la única que estaba luchando.

Su problema con la bebida había empeorado y llego hasta un punto en donde Kagome ocultaba sus bebidas y le escondía el dinero para que no comprará más alcohol. Porque un Naraku normal podía soportar pero un Naraku borracho le daba miedo.

La azabache pensaba que su problema con la anorexia estaba resuelto pero en realidad no era así. Ella empezó a verse gorda y Naraku tampoco la ayudaba, así que volvió a dejar de comer.

Hasta que sus amigos y familiares se reunieron para hablarle sobre su problema y Naraku. Le hicieron dar cuenta de los problemas que estaba tratando de ocultar, entonces tomo la mejor decisión para ella.

Rompió con Naraku.

El la golpeó contra una pared cuando ella se le enfrentó pero eso solo hizo que se convenciera de su decisión. Se fue y no volvió.

Los primeros meses pudo soportarlo pero luego empezó a extrañar a Naraku y a sentirse mal consigo misma. Pensaba que nadie más podía amarla, Naraku se había encargado de romper su autoestima.

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_

_Y yo quiero, yo quiero a mi vida tanto_

_I'm doing everything I can_

_Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo_

_Then another one bites the dust_

_Luego, otro muerde el polvo_

_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

_Es duro perder a un elegido_

Su depresión la llevo a los lugares más oscuros de su ser. Volvió a alejarse de su familia y de sus amigos. Dejo la Universidad, ya no podía más. Decidió terminar con todo.

Escribió cartas a sus seres queridos pero por alguna razón desconocida ella quería escuchar por última vez la voz de Sango. Así que la llamo y tuvieron una conversación dulce pero extraña para su amiga.

Cuando cortó el teléfono entre lágrimas se dirigió hacía el frasco con pastillas y se lo tomo entero. Todo empezó a hacerse lento y cerró los ojos.

**XXX**

Se despertó entre lágrimas y un dolor grande en su pecho. Antes lo lamentaba pero ahora agradecía que Sango la encontrará en el departamento y le salvara la vida.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto había avanzado desde ese día, ya no se sentía tan mal consigo misma y le estaba encontrando sentido a su vida.

Salió de su habitación y fue hacía el jardín donde unos ojos dorados capturaron su atención.

—Kagome ¿te encuentras mejor? — le preguntó preocupado.

Ahí estaba la razón por la que ella ya no sentía tan mal, la razón que la había cambiado y alejado de su pasado. Ese pasado lleno de pensamientos oscuros y en donde necesitaba a Naraku. Pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era a esos ojos dorados, a esa sonrisa, a esos brazos que la acariciaban cuando se sentía mal, esos labios que hacía que su corazón estallará.

—Abrázame, Inuyasha — le pidió.

Él ni siquiera dudo y rodeó a Kagome con sus largos y fuertes brazos. En ese abrazo sintió la seguridad que tanto había buscado. En esos brazos encontró al amor de su vida.

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_Porque tengo un corazón elástico_

* * *

Hola, sé que me he tardado mucho, problemas con la inspiración con la computadora, etc. Hace dos semanas fue mi cumpleaños :D ya soy una joven adulta xD

Aquí les traigo un capítulo que trata sobre la relación de Kagome y Naraku, tarde 4 horas en escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado. La canción se llama: Elastic Heart y es de Sia. Me encanta esta cantante a la que le robaron Grammys el otro día (malditos) y la canción me pareció que combinaba con el capítulo sino escuchan Sia háganlo es muy talentosa y sus letras muy bonitas.

Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Que feliz que estoy, mi segundo fic con 100 reviews, espero que no sea el último. Gracias por sus reviews: Paulii Taisho (gracias, te deje el suspenso, me alegro, la relación de Ayame y Kouga me encanta escribirla, esta muy bien que les tenga fe) Maribalza (no grites, perdón por no haber tardado, me vas a matar, ya lo se. Gracias por tu review no te mates) Pandavenzor (gracias, me alegra ser una de las pocas personas por la que estas pendiente, me siento alagada) Guest (Gracias por tu reviews, un placer verte a ti también) Nfirefly (gracias por tu review, tu sinceridad es aceptada y no te preocupes habrá sufrimiento y maldad) Jossy-chan (gracias no te puedo decir lo de Inuyasha y Kikyo ya pronto lo sabrás, me alegra que te sorprendas) Cami-rin-chan (gracias y si el capítulo anterior era para provocar risas, me encanta escribir al personaje de Ayame, tiene mucho potencial. La amo a Morgan, es tan buena escritora y sus fics son perfectos) Miko kaoru-sama (gracias yo también lo odio a Naraku, ese maldito jaja) Isa (gracias me alegro que te haya parecido chistoso, eso era la intención).

No se si saben pero subí un capítulo de Persiguiendo Caminos, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad porque tengo muchas ideas para ese fic, mañana subiré otro capítulo.

Las adoro, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor dejen reviews.

Gracias a las que ponen esta historia en favorito o en alerta.


	12. Chapter 12: En sus brazos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia_

_Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso_

_Oscuros cauces donde a sed eterna sigue_

_y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito._

**Pablo Neruda**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: En sus brazos**

La melodía de la guitarra se escuchaba sonoramente por toda la habitación, Kagome estaba sentada al frente de su amor, admirando los gruesos dedos tocar tan suavemente el instrumento. Era una de las pocas veces que lo podía ver concentrado en una actividad. Estaba tocado una canción de Los Beatles, la azabache golpeaba despacio su pierna siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Se mordió el labio pensando en que le gustaría que él la tocara como a su guitarra, que la admirará tan detalladamente como a los acordes, que le cantará al oído con esa voz gruesa pero a la vez hermosa. Se sonrojo mientras sentía un nudo en su pecho difícil de apaciguar.

—Kagome — la llamó.

La aludida lo miro fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? — le preguntó dando una palmada al instrumento.

—No se tocarlo — le contestó sorprendida por la invitación.

—No importa, te enseñaré lo básico — le dijo sonriendo —, ven.

La azabache se sentó a su lado en el sofá, Naraku coloco la guitarra en su regazo, le enseñó como sostenerla correctamente. Luego buscó en un montón de papeles alguna hoja con acordes sencillos para principiantes.

—Mira — le dijo mostrándole una hoja en la que Kagome no podía entender nada —, los acordes se leen así y esta canción se toca de esta manera — le indicaba.

Kagome lo miraba embelesada y sintiendo que era imposible estar más enamorada de una persona.

Estuvieron horas, Naraku enseñándole y Kagome aprendiendo. Cuando la sesión de música termino, se entregaron mutuamente. Kagome tuvo la vaga esperanza de que esta vez sería diferente, de que esta vez él se dedicaría a contemplarla, a admirarla, a amarla.

La azabache se despertó con la tristeza pintada en toda su piel. Desde que la había llamado no había podido dejar de recordar muchos momentos juntos. Naraku le había hecho un gran favor al enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, nunca antes se había interesado por aprender ningún instrumento, pero desde que sus dedos tocaron por primera vez aquellas cuerdas que a su vez produjeron música, se formó una relación profunda con la guitarra.

Ella misma se compró una para tocarla cuando ella quisiera. En sus días en el hospital, la música había sido un gran alivio. Tocaba la guitarra casi todos los días, sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Se secó las lágrimas y se recostó en la almohada esperando a que el sueño llegará.

**XXX**

—¿Cuándo te irás? — le preguntó Ayame.

—Pasado mañana — le respondió distraídamente.

Se refería a su salida para pasar las fiestas con su familia, no podía decir que no estaba ansiosa, extrañaba las charlas con su madre, los abrazos reconfortantes de su padre que la hacían sentir una niña de nuevo y la sonrisa traviesa y pura de su hermano. También extrañaba las leyendas de su abuelo, añoraba la nieve, los días en donde patinaba hasta el anochecer, el chocolate caliente, el olor a hogar.

Inuyasha la miraba disimuladamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Muy pronto no la vería por casi dos semanas y debía aprovechar estar con ella en esos últimos días.

—Kagome, tienes sesión con Midoriko — le anunció Kaede.

La azabache asintió y se dirigió a la oficina de Midoriko.

Ayame le toco el hombro a Inuyasha.

—Deberías aprovechar estos días con ella — le aconsejó dulcemente.

Inuyasha se sonrojo furtivamente ¿Cómo hacía para adivinar sus pensamientos?

—Desde que recibió esa llamada ha estado muy distraída — dijo Ayame.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños, era cierto. La joven había estado más callada de lo normal y menos sonriente que lo usual. No podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza ya que por fin había hallada una persona que lo quiera después de tantos años de soledad y esa persona parecía seguir enamorada de su antiguo amor.

—Tienes que pones más energía a tu relación — señaló Kouga con los brazos cruzados.

El ambarino lo fulminó con su mirada.

—Kouga tiene razón.

—¡Khe! Ustedes no saben nada — exclamó enojado.

—Te olvidas que somos los principales testigos del amor de ustedes — le dijo Ayame.

—No solo nosotros, no hay ninguna persona en este centro que no sepa que ustedes son el uno para el otro — dijo Kouga.

La conversación estaba incomodando bastante a Inuyasha.

—Sí, hasta tienen un nombre para la pareja — exclamó emocionada Ayame.

—¿Cómo es? — preguntó Kouga divertido.

—Inugome — respondió Ayame riendo.

Los dos rieron con más fuerza ante la mirada de furia de Inuyasha.

_Khe, tal vez ya ni siquiera exista Inugome para el final de las fiestas_, pensó el ambarino desanimado.

—Pero ya hablando en serio, tienes que demostrarle que la quieres — le dijo Ayame.

Kouga asintió respaldando lo dicho por la pelirroja.

—Kagome te quiere y lo demuestra pero tú eres otra historia, es difícil saber que cuales son tus sentimientos.

Inuyasha la miro contrariado.

—Sabemos que tú la besaste primero y fue un gran paso pero después no hiciste mucho más — le dijo Kouga.

¿Sería esa la solución? ¿Tan simple como sonaba? Él la quería, se estaba enamorando de ella, tal vez era cierto lo que sus amigos le decían.

**XXX**

—Te noto decaída — le dijo preocupada Midoriko.

La joven suspiro pesadamente.

—La llamada de Naraku me trajo demasiados recuerdos — le confesó.

—Entiendo y lo siento por la llamada fue una falla nuestra — se disculpó.

Kagome asintió pero ya era tarde para las disculpas.

—Me siento confundida, antes de la llamada estaba completamente convencida de mis sentimientos por Inuyasha pero ahora estoy volviendo a pensar en Naraku y siento que lo estoy engañando.

La castaña la miro con tristeza.

—No te alarmes, Kagome — la tranquilizó Midoriko —. Es una mala racha, ya pasará.

Kagome no se sentía tan segura.

—No puedes romper con él, los dos han avanzado muchísimo — le aconsejó pero más bien sonaba como una súplica para los oídos de la azabache —. Se necesitan.

Eso era verdad, Kagome jamás había contemplado la idea de dejar a Inuyasha, no después de haber logrado que se abriera un poco con ella. Su corazón se rompería si las cosas no funcionaran con él.

Aunque también sabía que si podía sobrevivir a lo que había pasado con Naraku podría hacerlo con Inuyasha.

Sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

**XXX**

Se anunció que se podría ver una película. Había cierta emoción de los pacientes que aumentó mucho más cuando se dijo que sería una maratón de Harry Potter.

Inuyasha suspiro fuertemente.

—Todos diríjanse a la sala correspondiente — indicaba Midoriko que luego se acercó a Inuyasha — ¿Tú que harás?

El ambarino se encogió los hombros.

—Me iré a mi habitación y buscaré con que entretenerme — le respondió.

Kagome lo miro confundida.

—¿No vienes?

El negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón se fue dejándola con la interrogación escrita en todas las facciones de su rostro.

—Quizás no es fan de la saga — sugirió Ayame.

Kagome no pensaba que fuera así pero tampoco podría dar con el por qué ella sola.

La maratón duró unas cuantas horas, los pacientes lo disfrutaron mucho y se sentía un ambiente mucho más alegre. Estuvieron viendo las películas hasta la hora de la cena.

—Lo que daría por ser Hermione para tener un Ron — suspiró Ayame con ojos soñadores.

Kouga la miro fastidiado.

—Serías más un Weasley por tu color de cabello — dijo Kouga tratando de matar su aspiración.

—Bueno, entonces sería Ginny, me quedaría con Harry — dijo Ayame.

—Si, pero Hermione es mucho mejor — apuntó la azabache.

Se encontraron con Inuyasha en el comedor y durante toda la cena hablaron sobre las películas. Ayame y Kouga se enfrascaron en una gran discusión sobre quién ganaría una pelea Snape o Mcgonagall. Kagome no participaba porque se debatía entre preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre la razón de su ausencia en la maratón o dejarlo pasar.

_Tal vez realmente no era un fan de la saga_, pensó Kagome insegura.

—Kagome, mañana te haremos una súper fiesta de despedida — le dijo Ayame con su voz cantarina.

—Me iré solo por dos semanas — le dijo divertida Kagome.

—Mmm no lo sé, quizás te escapes con algún turista — exclamó Ayame guiñándole un ojo.

La broma aumento la tensión entre Inuyasha y Kagome ya se sentían demasiado decaídos por la fragilidad de su relación que no podían ni pensar en esa clase de cosas.

Kagome se acostó temprano y dio vueltas en su cama por horas, hasta que escuchó el sonido de su puerta al abrirse y encontró al ambarino entrando silenciosamente.

—¡Por Kami! — exclamó Kagome tocándose el pecho —. Me asustaste.

Inuyasha le blanqueó los ojos, Kagome se sentó y le hizo lugar en su cama, el aceptó su invitación sentándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó bostezando.

El ambarino se sonrojo.

—Quería verte — le dijo.

La azabache le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Hay alguna razón especial?

—Bueno…— tartamudeó el joven —, te irás por… dos semanas… deberíamos hablar.

Ella asintió sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre.

—Kagome.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes contarme lo que sea — le dijo suavemente —. Saca todo lo que sientas sobre Naraku.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea — dijo bajando la mirada.

—Yo creo que si — le dijo levantándole el mentón —. Necesitas hacerlo.

Kagome respiro hondo y supo que tenía razón. Los dos lo necesitaban.

Le contó todo, la historia de su relación de principio a fin, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle. Inuyasha la escuchaba atento, siempre había pensado que la azabache estaba mucho mejor que él pero ahora comprendía que ella tenía una gran carga en su espalda. Le dio rabia en algunos momentos y verdadera curiosidad en otros.

—¡Vaya! — exclamó él cuando ella terminó la historia.

De todas las cosas que esperaba que él dijera lo que dijo a continuación fue la que menos esperaba.

—Todavía eres virgen — dijo como si fuera un hecho.

Ella lo miro enarcando una ceja.

—No lo soy — exclamó ella.

—No me refiero al sexo ¿sabes? — la contratacó incomodo —. Naraku, por lo que me has dicho, jamás te hizo el amor, tú si a él.

—Es lo mismo — exclamó a la defensiva blanqueando los ojos.

—No, no lo es. Hay una gran diferencia.

Los dos se miraron con gran intensidad, Kagome iba a decir algo pero encontró en los ojos ambarinos una chispa que no había visto antes que la hizo estremecer. Lo miro esperando alguna acción proveniente de Inuyasha, el cosquilleo en su vientre aumentaba.

El ambarino la beso con pasión, al principio la joven se sorprendió pero termino dejándose llevar y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Sintió nervios, el beso traspasaba los límites cuando la espalda de ella chocó con la suavidad del colchón y las manos masculinas acariciaban su torso.

No quería que se detenga, nuevamente sentía la seguridad de los brazos de Inuyasha que era casi como un hogar para ella.

—Te voy a mostrar la gran diferencia — le murmuró roncamente en su oído.

La piel de la azabache se erizaba al compás de esas palabras, Inuyasha la beso nuevamente. Al principio todo fue inocente hasta que el ambarino acaricio la piel debajo del pijama de la joven. Kagome suspiro y dio su afirmativa, Inuyasha no tardo en obedecerla y le saco lentamente la remera dejando a ver sus senos.

La azabache ya ni siquiera podía pensar y los besos volvieron a aparecer.

Sus manos le acariciaron y pellizcaron el pezón femenino, la joven gimió, luego Inuyasha bajo para besar su cuello aumentando la excitación de los dos. Siguió bajando besando la clavícula hasta llegar a los senos que introdujo en su boca provocando que la joven arqueará su espalda y respirará con mayor dificultad que antes.

No sentían ni siquiera pudor solo amor.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, el continuó su recorrido por el desconocido cuerpo de la mujer dejando huellas de calor en cada parada. La desnudó completamente, beso su vientre, sus muslos y acaricio sus largas piernas.

Ya desnudos los dos, se miraron con curiosidad. Kagome se sintió un poco cohibida ante la penetrante mirada que Inuyasha le dirigía a su cuerpo, pronto descubrió que él ambarino contemplaba y admiraba cada rincón.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía segura de sí misma pero al ver la mirada de amor que le dedicaba la lleno completamente y la hizo sentir hermosa. Sintió por fin la certeza de que amaba a Inuyasha más que a Naraku, había estado actuando como una tonta estos días por un hombre que no la merecía. Ella se merecía al muchacho que la miraba con tanto cariño. En ese momento decidió entregarle su corazón y a no tener más dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Se entregaba a los misteriosos caminos del amor, todo saldría bien mientras esos ojos dorados la mirarán como lo hacía en esos momentos, mientras esa mano masculina buscara la suya.

Las piernas de la azabache rodearon con ansiedad la cadera masculina empujándolo hacia su entrada. Ambos suspiraron de placer cuando sintieron sus sexos rozarse.

—¿Estás segura? — le preguntó él.

Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha entró en ella lentamente, la joven gimió sonoramente, el ambarino le tapó la boca. No quería despertar a nadie. Kagome se mordió los labios temblorosos, Inuyasha empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Hundió sus uñas en la espalda varonil para poder expresar su propio placer. Se dejó hacer y sintió un infinito placer que nunca antes había sentido.

—Inuyasha… — suspiró.

La forma en que dijo su nombre lo hizo explotar dentro de ella. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos y con sus manos entrelazadas. Kagome libero el suyo mordiendo el hombro del ambarino.

Era el mejor orgasmo que habían sentido en toda sus vidas. Ambos convulsionaron y temblaron, en el abrazo, Inuyasha acunó el dulce rostro de Kagome en sus manos, no quería olvidar ese momento, sin importar lo que el destino les deparara.

La seguridad del amor que sentían había derrotado a todas las dudas, en esos momentos supieron que jamás podrían desvincularse.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha disfrutando del momento pero cuando abrió los ojos descubrió la preocupación en el rostro de su amante.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? — preguntó inquieta.

—No usamos protección.

Kagome respiró hondo sintiendo el miedo irse.

—No te preocupes — dijo ella acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho —. La anorexia me jodió el periodo, hace años que no lo tengo y todo el sistema reproductor esta desequilibrado, no puedo tener hijos.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, no era el momento de hablar de eso y decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Notaste la diferencia? — le preguntó sonriendo.

Kagome se abrazó más a él. La experiencia había sido intensa y profunda, nadie la había amado de esa forma.

* * *

Hola! Paso una semana, ando rápida con las actualizaciones. Persiguiendo Caminos me esta poniendo idiota porque vivo haciendo modificaciones pero no me rendiré con ese fic, tengo muy buenas ideas. En fin, ¿les gusto? ¿fue demasiado? ¿fue simple? Honestamente quedé satisfecha con el resultado porque vengo planeando este momento desde el año pasado (tengo una línea cronológica escrita para este fic).

La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome es hermosa y me encanta escribirla y tengo tantos planes (malos y buenos) para ella. Lo de Harry Potter tiene sentido ya lo verán *risa malvada*

He estado debatiendo si debería hablar de esto. Debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada de que muchas lectoras hayan dejado el fic, me pone un poco triste porque fue después del capítulo de Ayame y me preguntó si habrá tenido algo que ver la dureza del episodio, yo lo único que traté de hacer con Ayame fue retratar una realidad que en muchos casos se ve pero no muchos se animan a hablarla. Tal vez la escribí demasiado burdamente pero este fic no es para deprimir puede que al principio se vea cosas bastante feas pero todo se mejora, la vida es el mejor el regalo y eso es lo que trató de transmitir por este fic. Quería hablar de esto desde hace mucho pero no quiero que me malinterpreten pensando que yo quiero más reviews que no me satisfacen mis seguidoras ya que eso no es cierto, yo vengo de escribir fics que no tenían ninguna respuesta y he aprendido a apreciar cada comentario que la gente me da. Mi única preocupación es si herí a alguien escribiendo ese capítulo o les pareció ofensivo o muy mal escrito. Repito por favor que no piensen mal, yo valoro cada review que me dan y leo cada comentario que recibo para mejorar y ser mejor escritora.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosas reviews mis queridas lectoras (las amo): Isa (gracias por tu review mi lectora me alegra que te haya gustado y que sigas atenta a esta historia) Kumita-chan (Gracias, aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste y si Inuyasha es un amor) Zafire ( Gracias y yo las extrañaba ustedes, me verás pronto *sonido mafioso* xD) Maribalza (Gracias querida por felicitarme para mi cumpleaños :D SIA ES LO MEJOR) Jossy-chan (Graciass no te muerdas más las uñas que te va a hacer mal *se mordía ella* aquí la continuación :D) Meitaisho (gracias me encanta que te parezca buena la historia) Cami-rin-chan (gracias amiga por notar esos pequeños detalles LA AMO A AYAME , me fascina escribirla. Y lo que dices es muy cierto yo tuve una amiga que estuvo en una situación también parecida pero por azares del destino pudo recuperarse. SIA ES LO MÁS *lo decía de nuevo* xD wii más cumpleaños)

Muchas gracias a los que ponen en favorito o en alerta.


	13. Chapter 13: Despedida

Los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Despedida**

Kagome se despertó con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se encontraban a flor de piel, podía percibir la suavidad de la sabana que la cubría, el sol que entraba por la ventana, el olor a mañana y a sexo en su habitación. Abrió sus ojos pensando que encontraría al ambarino durmiendo a su lado pero no fue así, en su cama estaba solo ella. Un vacío se apoderó de su pecho y deseó poder dormir de nuevo.

Pero ya no podía, ya era hora de levantarse, suspiro pesadamente y se vistió. Seguramente todo tenía una explicación.

Bajo para desayunar y por alguna razón no se extrañó al ver que Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí. Siempre que daban un gran paso, él se encargaba de dar muchos pasos atrás. Se sentó en silencio con tristeza.

—Kagome hoy será tu súper fiesta de despedida — exclamó Ayame con alegría.

En realidad, la fiesta no sería solo para ella sino para todos los pacientes que se iban por las fiestas.

—Por favor finge felicidad — le pidió Kouga en voz baja —, se desilusionara mucho, está muy emocionada.

La azabache le dedico la sonrisa más grande para la pelirroja. Kouga tenía razón, no quería desilusionarla. Ayame le empezó a explicar que la dichosa fiesta sería a la noche y en la sala de recreación, que pudo conseguir un equipo de música, le había costado mucho el permiso de Midoriko para usarlo. Kagome hizo lo mejor para simular interés y lograr engañar a su amiga.

Fueron a la sala de recreación, Ayame anunció un torneo de ajedrez que Kagome perdió en menor tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Así que solo se dedicó observar como Ayame ganaba limpiamente y porque no, gloriosamente.

Para su sorpresa, cuando fueron a almorzar Inuyasha estaba sentado esperándolos. Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos y ambos no pudieron evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros.

En ese momento se sintieron solos en el mundo y ella camino lentamente hacía el, reprimiendo las ganas de correr y abrazarlo. Lo mismo le pasaba a él, la miraba caminar sintiendo en su pecho y en su alma que esa mujer, esa que caminaba con lentitud, aquella con el cabello azabache rebelde y ondulado, ella que sonreía de tal forma que lo único que quería hacer era dedicarse a hacerla feliz, muy feliz, era el más grande amor de su vida.

Finalmente la distancia se acortó y la joven se sentó a su lado, él le tomo cariñosamente la mano.

—¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó ella.

—Es una larga historia — suspiro, Ayame y Kouga se sentaron al frente —. Te la cuento después.

Kagome entendió que para hablar de eso necesitaban estar a solas. Comieron tranquilamente, la azabache sentía que una gran carga había desaparecido de sus hombros. Estaba tan feliz de que sus pensamientos negativos estaban equivocados que recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—Parece que ya se reconciliaron — dijo Kouga.

Kagome solo sonrió como respuesta.

—Ya era hora, me estaban matando — exclamó Ayame.

La joven solo pudor reír melodiosamente e iluminó los corazones de sus amigos, era como si un rayo de luz había eliminado las sombras de sus corazones momentáneamente.

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron del comedor con sus manos entrelazadas y una promesa en sus labios.

Kaede se les acercó rompiendo la promesa.

—Inuyasha, Midoriko quiere hablar contigo de nuevo — le dijo.

El joven gruñó, antes de irse le dio un beso fugaz ante la sorpresa de la azabache y se fue con pasos molestos. Se sentó en el sofá resignada deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Higurashi — la llamó autoritariamente —. No me engañas algo paso entre ustedes. Algo grande.

Kagome se ruborizó y no pudo responder.

—Ese silencio solo confirma lo que digo.

Su amiga suspiro y le explico lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ayame la miraba boquiabierta ya que no había pensado que eso podía pasar.

—¡No puedo creerlo! — exclamó —, y menos que Inuyasha haya tomado la iniciativa.

La azabache se abrazó a sus piernas, escondiendo su avergonzado rostro.

—Eso quiere decir que los consejos que yo y Kouga le dimos funcionaron — murmuró para ella.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada.

El silencio se presentó y por alguna razón desconocida para Kagome, también la tristeza.

—Tienes mucha suerte — susurró Ayame decaída —. Debe ser hermoso que te hagan el amor.

Los ojos verdes de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas. Kagome la rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente.

—Perdón — se disculpó Ayame —, no quiero arruinar tu humor, pero es que es muy difícil para mí olvidar como fue mi primera vez.

—No la olvidarás pero la superarás.

Ayame se dejó consolar por su amiga dejando caer sus lágrimas y sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte. Para distraerla Kagome le contó las leyendas de su abuelo, las más graciosas que pudo recordar. Las risas reemplazaron las lágrimas de las jóvenes.

Kouga se acercó a ellas con expresión divertida.

—¿Qué les pasa? — les preguntó.

—Kagome me estaba contando la leyenda de un viejo y una sandalia — dijo la pelirroja entre risas —. Es muy graciosa ¿Quién cree en esas cosas?

—Mi abuelo — le dijo divertida Kagome.

Los tres dejaron escapar una risa.

—Kagome, me encontré a Inuyasha y me dijo que te espera en el depósito — le dijo.

—¿Depósito?

—Si, se encuentra abajo, allí se guardan los artículos de limpieza y los alimentos.

La azabache se levantó y se dirigió con pasos acelerados hacía el lugar indicado. Bajo un piso y miro desconcertada el lugar, había muy poca iluminación y cosas guardadas como instrumentos, películas, toallas, lavarropas y secadoras.

—¿Inuyasha?

De pronto, una puerta se abrió y un brazo la introdujo en un armario pequeño.

—¡Por Kami! — gritó la joven.

—No grites Kagome — le dijo el ambarino.

Era un armario de limpieza con grandes estantes de jabones, detergentes, shampoos, desodorantes, escobas, etc.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — le preguntó la joven.

—Aquí no hay cámaras — le respondió.

Kagome enarcó una ceja confundida.

—Resumiendo todo, Midoriko lo sabe — le dijo.

—¿Qué? — exclamó avergonzada.

—Lo que escuchaste, no se enteró por mí, las cámaras me captaron entrando a tu habitación — le explicó.

—¿Cómo? Explícame todo — le pidió la azabache.

—Normalmente se dónde se encuentra todas las cámaras de este lugar pero pusieron unas nuevas en tu pasillo porque según me explico Midoriko, hay un paciente peligroso drogadicto instalado ahí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no podemos seguir haciéndolo — le dijo sonrojado —. Va en contra de las reglas del lugar, se dedicó a regalarme todo el maldito día.

Kagome se acarició el rostro intentando contener la risa.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?

—Nada — dijo sonriendo.

Algo en ella, en ese momento, en ese lugar le pareció irresistible así que atrapó los labios femeninos en un beso, ella lo aceptó rodeando los brazos en su cuello y el hizo lo mismo con la cintura femenina.

—Creo que ya sé porque me trajiste aquí — le dijo divertida —. Aquí no hay cámaras.

Se devoraron mutuamente, la ropa empezó a caer al suelo con rapidez. No hubo un solo rincón de la piel de la joven que él no haya probado y no había ninguna caricia de la azabache que no le pareciera placentera.

Inuyasha la besaba y la acariciaba como si fuera un lugar que ya hubiera visitado pero no terminado de explorar. Sintieron lo mismo que la primera vez, tal vez no había sido tan intenso como aquella vez pero el amor seguía siendo el mismo. Kagome se sentía como una mujer nueva y se sorprendía en descubrir que había mil formas de amar a una persona.

Su espalda desnuda chocaba con el frío acero de la estantería lleno de productos de limpieza que caían al suelo. Él la embestía y ella sentía con felicidad desbordante cada oleada de placer. Cada embestida empezó a hacerse más rápida y los latidos de ambos también. Inuyasha llego al orgasmo primero vaciándose en ella, luego de unos segundos ella lo siguió.

Acostados en el suelo con sus ropas usadas como almohadas vieron las horas pasar. El brazo masculino estaba sobre los pechos de la azabache, la joven le acariciaba suavemente la piel de su compañero desde la mano hasta el comienzo de su hombro. Él la observaba en silencio, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro, cada arruga, cada pelo, cada centímetro de su piel.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? — rompió el silencio él.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste que no podías tener hijos?

La azabache suspiro y le devolvió la mirada.

—Pocos días después de que me internaron en el hospital, me hicieron muchos exámenes. Mi periodo fue siempre muy irregular y no me alarme al recordar que hacía muchos meses que no lo tenía. Días después me informaron que me era improbable tener hijos — le explicó neutralmente.

—¿No tiene solución?

—Aunque el periodo volviera, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que pudiera concebir — le dijo —. Es como una en un millón.

—Pareces bastante tranquila.

—Para serte sincera, jamás quise tener hijos. Me encantan los niños pero no quiero tenerlos. Sé que suena bastante extraño pero no me veo como madre, sería una bastante mala — dijo riendo.

Inuyasha no se unió a su risa, solo suspiro y le acarició el rostro.

—Creo que serías una madre maravillosa.

Ella siguió riendo ya que le parecía absurdo pero le estremeció la dulzura de su amante cuando le beso con suavidad la punta de su nariz.

**XXX**

Cuando volvieron arriba, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Apenas Ayame la vio le tomo del brazo y le guiñó el ojo a Inuyasha.

—¡Par de tortolos! — exclamó.

Ambos se sonrojaron. La azabache se sorprendió ver globos en todos los rincones del lugar, la música sonaba y los pacientes bailaban felices de salir de la rutina.

—Bailemos Kagome — le dijo.

Inuyasha y Kouga las observaban como solo podían hacerlo dos personas que no se cansaban de deleitarse con la felicidad de sus seres más queridos.

—Inuyasha te pediré un favor — le dijo Kouga.

El aludido lo miro con curiosidad.

—Cuida a Ayame por mi mientras no esté — le pidió —. Las fiestas siempre la deprimen y necesitará a alguien.

—No te preocupes, lo haré — le dijo.

Kouga le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Gracias.

Ayame y Kagome cansadas de bailar fueron al jardín abrazada, riendo y disfrutando del momento. La pelirroja le pidió que la esperará unos minutos, así lo hizo mirando a las estrellas y cubriéndose del frío. Ayame volvió con un regalo.

—Feliz navidad, es un regalo adelantado — le dijo tendiéndole el obsequio.

—No debiste — dijo acariciando el moño del envoltorio.

—Quise hacerlo.

Kagome la miro cariñosamente y abrió el regalo. Era un retrato mediano de ella, estaba pintada con colores vivos y fuertes, su sonrisa era lo que más captaba la atención. Parecía hermosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Así eres cuando miras a Inuyasha — le dijo tomándole la mano —. Gracias por ser la primera pintura que hago en la que no haya una manzana.

El rostro de la azabache se encontraba ya lleno de lágrimas, el gesto la había conmovido demasiado.

—Muchas gracias — le dijo abrazándola —, es el regalo más hermoso que me hayan dado.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y como ya le había indicado la noche anterior, llevo su valija a la sala de recreación. Allí se encontraban muchos pacientes en la misma situación de ella.

Saludó a Kouga y se quedó junto a él mientras esperaba a que la buscarán. Luego de unos minutos Inuyasha y Ayame se encontraba junto a ellos.

—Kagome, tus padres te esperan en la recepción — le dijo Kaede.

Ella asintió, sus amigos se preparaban a despedirla.

—Adiós Kouga — lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Mucha suerte y cuídate — le dijo el ojiazul besando su frente.

—Tú también — dijo ella golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

Ayame la abrazo cariñosamente.

—Muchas gracias por todo Ayame, cuídate mucho — le susurró.

La pelirroja asintió.

Sin decir nada abrazo a Inuyasha y quiso almacenar en su memoria su olor, la fuerza de sus brazos, su respiración, la sensación que sentía en su pecho, lo suficiente para que le durará durante dos semanas.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y luego se separaron. Les sonrió a sus tres amigos y se dirigió a la recepción. Cuando vio la sonrisa tan alegre de su madre se comprometió a que no les causaría ninguna tristeza a sus padres.

Abrazo a su hermano y a sus padres con alegría.

—¿Lista? — le preguntó su padre.

Ella asintió y salieron al exterior. Hacía meses que no salía del centro, su padre guardó su valija en el baúl del auto y ella le dedico una última mirada al establecimiento. Sentada ya en el vehículo, su madre noto una mirada extraña que su hija le dedicaba a la ventana. Llevo su mano a su pecho, esa mirada ya conocida por ella, le indicaba que su hija se había enamorado de nuevo.

La última vez que había visto esa mirada las cosas terminaron en tragedia y no pudo evitar sentir que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Holaaa, perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve haciendo trámites y comencé la Universidad, así que espero que puedan entender que no tengo mucho tiempo (casi nada). Así que debido a eso, las actualizaciones se van a hacer los fines de semana o los viernes, porque esos son los únicos días que tengo tiempo.

Muchos comentarios me dijeron que no tenían problema con la historia de Ayame y me alegro que así sea, me han sacada un peso de mis hombros, estaba muy preocupada por eso.

Lo de Harry Potter pensé que era muy obvio y me reté a mi misma porque pensé que ya todas iban a adivinar y ninguna lo hizo xD

El próximo capítulo va a ser más largo ya que pasan muchas cosas :3 esperenlo!

Muchas gracias por sus hermosas reviews, las quiero demasiado: FerumyInuBellamy (muchas gracias por tu review linda, me alegro que te me hayas comentado, me encanta que te guste la historia y es muy lindo que la consideres maravillosa, me llenas el alma querida, muchos exitos para ti también) Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura (muchas gracias, ¡Vas a tener más! Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemón fue mi primero :3, un abrazo) Miko kaoru- sama (muchas gracias, si el capítulo de la historia de Kagome y Naraku es muy triste y a mi me hierve la sangre cuando veo casos que pasan en la realidad. Lo de Harry Potter ya lo verás... abrazo) Isa (gracias por el review, muy bien que estes presente no te puedo prometer nada acerca de los problemas jaja) Cami-rin-chan ( MI QUERIDA :D FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Me parece que fue hace un tiempo pero yo no te salude :'(, gracias por tu sinceridad y me halagas con lo de los buenos mensajes, me siento muy feliz al saber eso. Un abrazo gigante) Maria (muchas gracias por tu review, ya lo sabrás ¨*risa malvada*) Jossy chan (gracias por el review, siento que tengas problemas espero de todo corazón que se solucionen, me encanta que te encante :D) Paulii Taisho (gracias mi queridisima por tu hermoso review, trataré de no dudar y me alegro que te guste la historia)

Gracias a los que ponen en favorito o en alerta a esta historia.


	14. Chapter 14: Distancia

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Distancia**

—Kagome — podía sentir entre las nieblas de su sueño la voz de su hermano —. Kagome.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estiró sus extremidades bostezando sonoramente. Estaba en el tren rumbo a Niseko, el auto había sido dejado a un amigo ya que siempre habían acostumbrado a viajar en tren, era más rápido y aunque fuera extraño lo disfrutaban más.

—¿Qué pasa Souta? — le preguntó somnolienta.

Él se encontraba sentado a su izquierda, bostezo nuevamente, todavía cansada.

—Ya estamos por llegar — respondió.

Miro a la ventanilla y así era, se podía ver las luces de la ciudad.

—Parece que si — murmuró sonriendo.

El paisaje que se podía contemplar era verdaderamente hermoso.

—Hermana ¿quieres una galleta? — le preguntó mostrándole el paquete.

Negó con la cabeza pero el niño la miro molesto.

—Debes comer —exigió con tono enojado.

Y con eso comprendió que los miedos de su familia sobre su anorexia seguían presentes y la joven sabía que iba a ser muy difícil ahuyentarlos.

Tomo una galleta y la comió para satisfacer a Souta.

—Gracias.

Él volvió la vista a su celular y se puso sus auriculares. La azabache apoyo su mentón en su mano y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Inuyasha.

**XXX**

—Vamos Inuyasha nos falta muy poco para terminar — le dijo la pelirroja.

El ambarino gruñó molesto, se encontraban decorando el lugar a dos días de navidad junto a los otros pacientes. Midoriko se había ido a pasar las fiestas con su familia, no había muchas enfermeras y eso les daba una pequeña libertad.

Inuyasha se acercó a la escalera en donde arriba se encontraba Ayame colocando luces navideñas, le dio otra tira larga de luces y luego miro a su alrededor. Había dos grupos los que ayudaban y los que no hacían nada. Él quería ser del segundo grupo desesperadamente.

—¡Listo! —exclamó feliz Ayame — ¿Quedo lindo?

Inuyasha asintió para complacerla, no había nada más desagradable que navidad para él. Le recordaba a muchas noches de soledad y tristeza. No parecía que esta vez fuera a ser diferente.

Ayudó a la pelirroja a bajar y observó enfurruñado las decoraciones coloridas por todo el establecimiento.

—Gracias por tu ayuda — le dijo Ayame colgándose de su brazo.

—Como sea — refunfuñó.

La joven lo miro detenidamente y sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que Kagome te extraña también — le dijo convencida.

El ambarino se sonrojo furiosamente.

—Que no te de vergüenza, yo extraño a Kouga.

Él cruzó los brazos, molesto de que Ayame pudiera leer todos sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

—Mi tarea de hoy será distraerte — le anunció decidida —. Ven al comedor, hoy nos darán pastel de chocolate.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar por ella.

**XXX**

Bajo del tren con su valija en mano y a pesar de la multitud, pudo ver con claridad a su adorado abuelo esperándolos. Kagome emocionada ni siquiera pudo decir algo, solo hizo una seña con su brazo.

Su abuelo la vio y la joven se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó.

Ella corrió hacía él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El anciano le beso en la mejilla y le devolvió el abrazo con todo el cariño que sentía por su nieta.

—Abuelo, no tienes idea cuánto te extrañé — sollozó.

Sus padres observaban a una distancia respetable, su madre se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras su esposo le acariciaba su mano. Los dos sentían tanta esperanza…

El anciano le acaricio el rostro limpiando las lágrimas de Kagome.

—Estas tan bella — le susurró.

La azabache trato de contenerse y asintió sonriendo.

—Gracias.

Souta saludo a su abuelo al igual que sus padres. El abuelo seguía limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a casa — dijo con voz rota.

El auto viejo del anciano los esperaba en el estacionamiento. Él conducía lentamente, hacía algunos años esto la habría molestado pero ahora solo sonreía con nostalgia, feliz de poder volver a este lugar, de poder vivir ese momento.

La casa tenía dos pisos en un vecindario corriente, tenía un portón de madera. Kagome se apresuró por entrar para comprobar que todo estaba tal como recordaba.

El living estaba con sus acostumbrados sillones, la anticuada televisión y la radio. Cruzó la puerta y ahí estaba la mesa con sus sillas, la cocina separada por una pared, las estanterías, las flores amarillas en el centro de la mesa. Volvió al living y subió por las escaleras, había tres habitaciones, una era de su abuelo, otra de sus padres y la última era de ella y su hermano. Entró en la última y dejo su valija, bajo de nuevo para ir esta vez al jardín que se encontraba con nieve en cada rincón, pero continuaban allí los dos árboles en donde colgada de sus ramas se encontraba la amada hamaca con la que solía jugar de niña.

Sintió una bola de nieve golpear su nuca, se dio vuelta y encontró a Souta preparándose para la batalla. Le sonrió traviesa y le devolvió el ataque, que el rápidamente esquivó.

—Te has vuelto lenta, hermana — la desafió.

—No me provoques pequeño monstruo — lo contratacó.

Las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa, los adultos miraban a los hermanos jugar sonrientes, sin preocupaciones y sin miedo a nada. Todos sentían la misma sensación de esperanza.

—Parece que el centro le hizo muy bien — dijo el anciano.

—Así es — asintió su yerno.

Su madre la miraba como si supiera cuál había sido el cambio y sus miedos de pronto se fueron. Llevó una mano a su corazón y supo que todo iría bien.

**XXX**

El joven se encontraba en el jardín del centro mirando con los brazos cruzados a la pelirroja hacer un ángel de nieve. Se ajustó la bufanda porque empezaba a sentir mucho frío. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome? ¿Pensaba en él?

Una bola de nieve golpeó su rostro y lo distrajo de cualquier pensamiento. Se deshizo de la nieve y pudo ver a la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

—Vamos Taisho ¿no puedes defenderte? — lo provocó divertida.

Él le sonrió aceptando el desafío, le lanzó una bola que golpeó el hombro de la joven. Los pacientes empezaron a sumarse y se armaron dos bandos contrarios con Inuyasha y Ayame como líderes.

La pelirroja se encontraba escapando de las bolas de los jugadores del grupo contrario, riendo porque el ambarino la seguía atrás compartiendo sus risas.

—No me alcanzaras — le gritó desafiante.

Entonces el joven le lanzo un golpe final, que hizo que Ayame cayera al suelo. Inuyasha se detuvo asustado y se reprendió por haber sido descuidado.

—Ayame ¿estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado.

La aludida levantó un brazo para que la ayudara a levantarse. Él accedió al gesto pero ella le sonrió y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Tramposa — exclamó Inuyasha.

Rieron de nuevo, el ambarino la tenía en sus brazos, totalmente inmovilizada.

—Me rindo — le dijo Ayame.

Los dos sonrieron y fue en ese instante en que se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose por unos segundos en el momento. Hasta que Ayame se deshizo de los brazos de Inuyasha y se sentó en silencio.

—¿Quieres ir al comedor por un chocolate caliente? — le preguntó.

Él asintió y ambos fueron al comedor.

**XXX**

Kagome se levantó esa mañana feliz por estar con su familia, había extrañado mucho la magia del hogar. Fue a desayunar y le fue anunciado que más tarde irían a los centros de esquí. Una felicidad conocida se extendió por todo su pecho.

—Va a venir Hakudoshi para pasar navidad con nosotros — le anunció su hermano contento.

—El hermano pequeño de Kanna ¿recuerdas? — le dijo su padre.

Al recordar a su amiga del hospital le oprimió una gran tristeza.

—Si, pero ¿no debería estar con su familia? — le preguntó.

—Sus padres pasaran las fiestas con Kanna en el hospital y nos pidieron el favor de que Hakudoshi pudiera venir aquí con nosotros para alejarlo un poco de ese ambiente — le explicó su madre.

"_Ese ambiente"_ resonó en la cabeza de la joven, recordando las noches en el hospital y sus lágrimas limpiadas por Kanna.

**XX**

—¿Una película navideña? — se quejó Inuyasha.

—Sí y no es cualquiera, ¡es Frozen! — exclamó contenta.

Casi ningún paciente quería ver esa película, solo Ayame y unos pocos más.

—Quiero cantar Libre soy en este día tan especial — dijo con sus ojos verdes brillando de la emoción.

—Pues ve tu sola, no quiero ver esa patética película — bufó él.

—¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí — le pidió.

Inuyasha suspiro, no podía negarle nada a la pelirroja.

—Esta bien.

—¡Si! — gritó Ayame.

Luego del almuerzo, se dirigieron a la sala en donde vería la dichosa película. El ambarino había pensado que no la disfrutaría pero se sorprendió al descubrirse entretenido con los chistes y el intento de imitación que Ayame hacía del personaje de Anna.

**XXX**

Kagome se puso sus esquíes y espero junto a su familia a la aerosilla que los llevaría a una parte alta de la montaña en donde podrían esquiar libremente. Su madre subió con Souta y ella con su padre.

A la mitad del viaje, su padre descanso su brazo en el hombro de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó.

—Muy bien — le respondió sonriente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Escucha hija, nada en el mundo nos hace más feliz a tu madre y a mí que estés mejor y curada de tu enfermedad — le dijo sin mirarla.

Ella asintió.

—Espero que nunca más vuelvas a caer en la oscuridad, jamás olvidaré como casi te pierdo — su voz se ahogó en las últimas palabras.

—Papá — susurró a punto de llorar.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas muy feliz, eres una maravillosa persona, nadie se merece encontrar la felicidad más que tú.

No pudo contener más las lágrimas. Su padre… siempre la hacía sentir una niña cuando la abrazaba, las palabras que le dedicaban de alguna u otra forma la hacían llorar y toda su piel se erizaba.

—Te quiero hija, no creo que sepas cuanto — le dijo sonriendo —. Cuando tengas un hijo lo entenderás.

—Yo también, papá.

Se abrazaron y su padre recordaba en ese abrazo las sonrisas infantiles y los brazos pequeños alrededor de su cuello cuando ella de niña lo abrazaba y parecía que no quería soltarlo nunca. Ahora era el turno de él.

Bajaron de la aerosilla, ella y Souta se posicionaron en el lugar indicado para poder esquiar. Los dos hermanos se miraron emocionados por el deporte.

—Aquí vamos — exclamaron.

Y así empezaron su bajada a velocidad media, Kagome se dio cuenta que se encontraba bastante oxidada en esa actividad ya que estaba quedando atrás de su hermano. Hacía dos años que no esquiaba, un año Naraku no la había dejado viajar y el otro año se encontraba demasiado débil por la anorexia.

Paso todo aquella tarde tratando de volver a su acostumbrado ritmo y luego de unas horas lo logró. Pudo sentir de nuevo el viento en su rostro, la seguridad de que ese era su gran habilidad y la felicidad del simple hecho de estar viva.

Hizo una pausa y fue a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente en el centro de esquí de la parte alta de la montaña. Su madre la acompañó y se sentaron juntas en una de las mesas de afuera. Veían a Souta y a su padre esquiar juntos y desafiarse mutuamente.

—Parecía que volabas — le dijo su madre.

—Al principio me costó volver a mi ritmo pero pude lograrlo — le confesó.

Su madre la miro orgullosa.

—¿Tienes amigos en el centro?

La azabache asintió.

—Si, tengo tres amigos — le respondió —. Ayame, Kouga e… Inuyasha — dijo en un susurro.

Su madre la miro intrigada.

—Ese último parece especial.

Kagome disimulo su sonrojo tomando un poco más de chocolate.

—Sabes hija, desde el momento en que te vi en el auto, note algo diferente. En cada cosa que haces, en cada mirada, en tu risa y hasta en la forma que caminas — murmuró haciendo una pausa—, todo. Es como si una luz se disparará de ti, como si supieras todos los secretos del mundo, como si hubieras cruzado el universo entero y atravesado una dimensión desconocida. Me quitas el aliento.

—Mamá…

—No es mi asunto y lo entiendo pero me das la sensación de que hubieras hecho el amor por primera vez.

Kagome se sintió avergonzada y quiso poder desaparecer.

—Soy consciente de que te da vergüenza hablar de esto pero ¡Dios! Es un placer verte tan hermosa — dijo acariciándole el rostro con cariño —. Sé que estas enamorada. Después de todo lo que paso con Naraku, sentí miedo de la próxima vez que te enamoraras ocurriría lo mismo pero olvide que el amor es algo tan bello y da tantos beneficios. Es un regalo y nadie debería ser privado de ello. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirlo, que importa si te rompan el corazón, valió la pena ¿verdad?

La azabache sintió un nudo en su garganta ¿Qué les pasaban a sus padres? No dejaban de emocionarla.

—Confío plenamente en ti, Kagome — le dio un beso en la frente —. Te prometo que ya no tendré miedo.

**XXX**

Ayame le dio otro bocado al delicioso pastel de chocolate, tomo una servilleta y se limpió los restos de dulce en su boca. Inuyasha también comía pero no decía nada, extrañaba mucho a Kagome.

—Mi mamá cuando era navidad hacía las mejores galletas del mundo — dijo con una sombra en su rostro —. No siento lo mismo en las navidades sin ella y sus galletas.

Se quedaron en silencio, enfocados en sus propias historias.

—¿Tu madre hacía algo especial en las navidades? — le preguntó.

El vacío, la tristeza y el pánico abrumó a Inuyasha todo al mismo tiempo. Ayame lo noto cuando vio una mueca espantosa en el rostro del ambarino.

—Lo siento si te trajo malos recuerdos mi pregunta — se disculpó —. Ya sabes no tengo filtro para hablar.

—Mi mamá — la interrumpió —, no sabía cocinar, mi padre era el que cocinaba. En navidad hacía los mejores budines de vainilla.

La pelirroja lo miro con sorpresa, Inuyasha jamás había hablado de sus padres, era la primera vez que compartía algún recuerdo con ellos.

—El rompecabezas de tu pasado se está completando en mi cabeza — murmuró.

—Brindemos por ello — le sonrió él.

Los dos vasos chocaron suavemente y los ojos dorados se mezclaron con los verdes de ella.

**XXX**

Llegaron a casa luego de una tarde hermosa y cansadora del centro de esquí, se encontraron con Hakudoshi que ya había llegado. Souta y él iban a la misma escuela desde siempre pero se hicieron amigos cuando sus hermanas mayores se encontraban a un paso de la muerte. Lo mismo había pasado con los padres de ambos, se conocieron en el hospital y por medio del apoyo y acompañamiento se convirtieron en amigos.

La hermana de Souta se encontraba mucho mejor pero la dulce hermana de Hakudoshi estaba muy lejos de encontrarse mejor.

—Hola — lo saludo la azabache.

El niño la saludo educadamente con un brillo molesto en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? — le preguntó.

Él le sonrió irónicamente.

—Como siempre — le espetó —. Deberías visitarla, te extraña.

Hakudoshi se fue a su habitación de arriba con Souta. Kagome sintió como le dolía su corazón debido a la culpa, sabía que debería haberla visitado, o por lo menos haberle enviado una carta. Kanna la había ayudado mucho, pero cuando salió del hospital solo quiso alejarse de todo eso y eso implicaba a Kanna.

**XXX**

—La noche navideña esta increíble — le dijo Ayame que se encontraba sentada contra la pared del centro en el jardín mientras miraba la noche con un vaso de gaseosa en la mano.

Inuyasha tomo un sorbo de la suya.

—Todavía no es navidad — dijo mirando a su reloj —. Faltan unos minutos.

—Inuyasha — lo miro directamente a los ojos—. Vayamos a Corea del Norte.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido.

—Vayamos a Corea del Norte.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre ese país y es el lugar perfecto para escapar, nadie te encontraría.

—¿Para qué querrías escapar?

—No lo sé — le sonrió —. ¿Por qué no? Todos queremos escapar.

—No hay nada raro en tu vaso ¿verdad?

Ella río y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Estoy feliz porque no estoy sola en navidad.

**XXX**

—Ven Kagome, ya falta poco — le dijo su hermano que ya se encontraba en el centro de la plaza.

Como todos los años se reunieron en la plaza de la ciudad junto a casi toda la gente del lugar, esperando a la navidad.

La noche estaba hermosa y mirando al cielo, Kagome tuvo el bello pensamiento de que la conectaba a Inuyasha, que viajaba kilómetros de distancia y lo podía ver. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo todo el amor como nunca.

Cuando los abrió faltaban ya unos pocos segundos para navidad, tomo la mano de su madre y recostó su cabeza en el hombro maternal deseando oler ese perfume a madre por toda la eternidad. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

Los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, ya era navidad.

Recibió el primer abrazo de su madre largo y cargado de emoción.

—Se lo que sientes — susurró —. Haz lo que debes hacer.

Kagome sonrió al cielo.

**XXX**

—Feliz navidad, Taisho — lo abrazo Ayame.

—Feliz navidad Ayame — murmuró él.

Se separaron, la pelirroja lo miraba mordiéndose el labio.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—Muérdago — dijo apuntando arriba.

El miro arriba y efectivamente el muérdago se encontraba sobre ellos.

La joven lo miro con intensidad y luego sintió los labios femeninos sobre los de él. Fue un beso simple y muy distinto a los besos que compartía con Kagome. No se separó, solo dejo el momento pasar.

Ayame lo miro detenidamente después del beso.

—¿Sabes lo que sentí? — le susurro —. Fue como besar a un hermano ¡Que asco!

Los dos rieron con ganas.

* * *

Hola! Tarde una semana más porque como ya expliqué empecé la Universidad y tengo que enfocarme en eso.

No me maten por favor *rezando* sé que todas deben estar queriendo matarme por el beso entre Inuyasha y Ayame pero es que no lo pude evitar *risas* pero como habrán leído al final no fue más que una confusión del momento y que en realidad jamás sobrepasarían los límites de su amistad. Me encanto escribir este capítulo por los padres de Kagome, porque me gusta escribirla a Ayame y porque soy una romántica incurable.

Estamos muuuy cerca de la historia de Inuyasha, demasiado así que esperanla porque no falta nada.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, 125 no esta nada mal: Isa (muchas gracias jajaja que mala que eres no quieres que salgan jaja) Maribalza (muchas gracias por el review y gracias a ti por leerla, me encanta que te gusté, saludos ^^) Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura (gracias por tu review tú solo estás aquí por el lemon verdad? jajaja saludos) Maria (gracias por el review y si hay que dedicarle tiempo que feo . suerte para ti también) Jossy- chan (muchas gracias querida no te preocupes que quiero terminar este fic sin importar cuánto tiempo me cueste) Akiko mart (muchas gracias jeje Inuyasha es un picarón me alegro que me entiendan y muchas gracias por el apoyo) Paulii Taisho (muchas gracias amiga todo esta mejorando pero... *risa malvada* Ayame es muy dulce) FermyInuBellamy (muchas gracias eso de que te gustaba Ayame y Kouga me sorprendió pero a mi me paso lo mismo en un fic llamdo Hiding en donde hay un capítulo de Sango y Miroku que me gusto más que cualquier otro sobre Inuyasha y Kagome. Suerte para ti también, te mando un gran abrazo) Cami-rin-chan(vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va... *cantaba* necesito verte en mis reviews).

Muchas gracias a los que leen y ponen en favorito o en alerta a la historia.


	15. Chapter 15: Algo en el camino

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Nirvana.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Algo en el camino**

—¿Puedes creer que mañana será un nuevo año? — dijo Ayame.

Inuyasha decidió no contestar, tomo un sorbo de chocolate caliente de su taza, se encontraban sentados en un banco del jardín pasando el rato. No nevaba demasiado y eso les gustaba.

—Kagome volverá dentro de una semana — susurró Ayame.

Él joven sonrió disimuladamente, sintió un gran calor en su ser al recordar lo poco que faltaba para ver a su amada.

—Extraño a Kouga — confesó la pelirroja recostando su cabeza en el hombro del ambarino —. ¿Crees que piensa en mí también?

Inuyasha bufó sonoramente.

—¡Khe! Claro que si— gruñó.

—Sera mejor entrar — dijo sonriendo.

Del brazo fueron a la sala de recreación, el ambarino batallaba para quitarse la bufanda pero en un instante dejo de hacerlo por la exclamación de sorpresa de Ayame. Miro hacia donde miraba ella y vio aquellos ojos chocolates que tantas veces le había robado el aliento. La azabache se encontraba adelante suyo, mirándolo embelesada.

La pelirroja reaccionó primero y abrazo con fuerza a su amiga.

—Kagome ¡te extrañé tanto! — le dijo.

Su amiga la miro con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego camino hacía el ambarino y con delicadeza le ayudó a quitarse la bufanda. Dejo a esta en el sofá y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Inuyasha — susurró en su oído como música.

Se miraron profundamente, sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno y simple.

—Volviste — susurro él.

Ella asintió.

—Quería estar contigo en año nuevo, mis padres lo entendieron.

Los dos se sonrojaron, Ayame los miraba sonriendo.

—Les traje algunas cosas — les dijo Kagome.

Le dio un paquete envuelto a cada uno. Ayame abrió el suyo y descubrió unas acuarelas, sintió la libertad, aquella que solo sentía cuando pintaba.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha abrió el paquete y se encontró con par de guantes negros y una bufanda roja.

—Una de mis habilidades desconocidas para todos es tejer — le confesó.

Estaban sus iniciales bordadas cuidadosamente. Le sonrió y las acaricio con agradecimiento.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? — le preguntó Ayame.

—Hermoso, había olvidado lo bello que era el mundo — respondió con felicidad —. Extrañaba mucho a mi abuelo y poder verlo significó mucho para mí.

—Me alegro que haya sido así — le dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Paso algo durante mi ausencia?

—Inuyasha y yo nos besamos — dijo sin darle importancia.

El ambarino sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y miro a Kagome con miedo. Lo único que pudo observar en su rostro fue sorpresa.

—¿Se besaron?

—Sí, estábamos bajo un muérdago, yo lo besé por supuesto y fue asqueroso, era como besar a un hermano.

La azabache empezó a reír, poniendo su brazo en su vientre con la intención de alivianar la risa.

—Me alegro — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas por la hilaridad.

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado de que no se molestara.

—Voy a dejar las acuarelas en mi cuarto — dijo Ayame.

Los dos al estar solos se sentaron en el sofá, relajándose por la presencia del otro. Se habían extrañado tanto.

—Mis padres quieren conocerte — le anunció la azabache.

Él la miro con sorpresa.

—¿Tus padres? ¿Le hablaste sobre mí?

—Sí, mi mamá en realidad lo descubrió sola.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio preocupado por la noticia.

Ella lo beso en la mejilla tratando de contagiarle su tranquilidad. Sus padres en realidad ya lo querían, la azabache se había encargado de explicarles que su mejoría se debía solo a él.

—No estoy seguro si es una buena idea — dijo el ambarino preocupado.

—Inuyasha, ¿tú vas a lastimarme? — le preguntó enarcando una ceja, leyendo el alma de su compañero —. ¿De la misma manera que Naraku lo hizo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó contrariado.

—Entonces no tienes una razón para sentirte inseguro — le dijo Kagome acariciando su mejilla —. Verás, mis padres son unos grandes lectores de las personas. Suena raro pero es así, ellos sabían perfectamente que clase de comportamiento tenía Naraku. Si ellos leen tu corazón de la misma manera que yo, pues… — puso una mano en el pecho masculino —. Te van a adorar.

El joven bajo la mirada avergonzado por las palabras llenas de dulzura de su novia, se limitó a tomar la mano femenina y acariciarla con suavidad.

—Chicos, lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento — interrumpió Ayame —, pero vamos a tener que estar los tres juntos porque Kouga no está.

La pelirroja se sentó en el medio de ellos. Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrieron mutuamente trasmitiéndose sus sentimientos a través de sus miradas.

—¿Pudiste esquiar? — le preguntó con curiosidad su amiga.

Kagome asintió.

—Si se sintió bien, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

—Cuando salga de aquí, debes enseñarme.

—Por supuesto — le sonrió.

Una enfermera se acercó con un ramo pequeño de flores.

—Para ti Ayame, no sé quién lo envía — le dijo.

La pelirroja miro las flores con repugnancia y odio.

—Seguro que fue Kouga — le dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Pero Inuyasha sabía que no era así, podía ver fácilmente en el rostro de Ayame quién se lo había enviado.

—No, fue mi padrastro — dijo

Se fue al jardín con paso furioso. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron preocupados y la siguieron. Ayame arrojó las flores al suelo y se sentó en un banco mirando las mismas con los puños cerrados.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue él? — le preguntó la azabache.

—Lo sé, esas flores eran las favoritas de mi madre, él se las regalaba siempre que tenían una discusión — explicó la pelirroja —. Me las regala todos los años esperando a que lo perdone.

Muy pocas veces se podía ver a Ayame enojada y eso le produjo un sentimiento de protección en Inuyasha y Kagome. Uno que se sentía solo con los hermanos pequeños.

—¿Le dijiste a Midoriko? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

Ella asintió.

—Se lo dije y aunque se le advirtió de que no lo haga, las sigue enviando y las enfermeras muchas veces son sobornadas para entregarme estas cosas. Midoriko no puede controlar todo.

Inuyasha se acercó a las flores y sorprendiendo a Kagome y Ayame, empezó a pisotearlas con enojo y la respiración entrecortada. La azabache se le unió unos segundos después y por último también Ayame entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Las flores se encontraban ya muertas en el suelo, la pelirroja continuaba pisoteándolas con rabia. Inuyasha y Kagome la observaban en completo silencio. ¿Cómo se podía reparar una herida tan grande?

Ayame se detuvo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos llorando con fuerza. Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos, Kagome también se acercó para abrazarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — repetía Ayame en el pecho de Inuyasha y con una gran angustia en su voz.

La azabache miro preocupada al ambarino, la pelirroja estaba teniendo un fuerte ataque de nervios. Los dos la llevaron con cuidado a las enfermeras y luego ellas la llevaron a su cuarto.

La joven se acercó a la enfermera que le había dado las flores a Ayame en la recepción. La miro con una rabia incontenible.

—Si vuelves a darle algo proveniente de ese hombre, te juro que hago que te despidan ¿me escuchaste? — exclamó.

La enfermera la miro con miedo.

Inuyasha tomo del brazo a Kagome y la llevo lejos de ahí, para impedir que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

—Estoy muy preocupada, Inuyasha — le confesó.

—Yo también, hace mucho que no tiene un ataque así.

—Estoy aquí por una tontería comparada a lo que le pasa a ella.

—No digas eso — dijo tomando su mano —. Cada uno tiene diferentes problemas y les afectan de mil maneras distintas, no ganas nada comparando los tuyos con los de ella.

La azabache acaricio la mano de Inuyasha y la llevo a su mejilla.

—Te extrañé tanto.

El ambarino acaricio el rostro de la joven con delicadeza y cariño y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Tomados de la mano se sentaron en un rincón apartados de los demás pacientes. Kagome recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—He estado pensando en el futuro — le confesó ella.

—¿Futuro?

—Lo que haré cuando salga de aquí — continuó ella —. No volveré a la escuela de Medicina, no me siento capaz de volver a ella. Encontraré un trabajo ¿tú que harás?

—No he pensado en ello — le dijo cortante.

Kagome odiaba cuando adoptaba ese comportamiento, se guardaba cosas y ella se sentía tan alejada de él. Quería saber todo lo que ocurría en su mente, en su corazón, su pasado, su presente y formar parte fundamentalmente de su futuro.

—Me gustaba dibujar, tal vez estudiaría diseño gráfico — le dijo de repente.

La azabache lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Qué te gustaba dibujar? — le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—A mi madre, tenía un rostro muy expresivo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de su madre, Kagome se controló para no preguntarle más cosas, no quería presionarlo.

—Vamos a caminar, estoy harto de estar sentado — le propuso él.

Kagome asintió. Los dos caminaban por los pasillos, recorriéndolos con paso lento y las manos entrelazadas. Una exclamación fuerte y dolorosa se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Provenía del cuarto de Ayame, ellos se asustaron y corrieron hasta allí. Las enfermeras se encontraban amontonadas en la puerta. Inuyasha y Kagome apartaron a algunas para poder ver que estaba pasando.

Y lo que pasaba les heló la sangre.

Los brazos de Ayame se encontraban cubiertos de sangre, había una herida en cada brazo. Kagome empezó a llorar histérica y sintió el horrible presentimiento de que su amiga se encontraba muerta.

Pero la pelirroja respiraba despacio y tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos y expresando un dolor más allá de las descriptible.

Las enfermeras los empujaron, sacándolos de esa escena tan aterradora. La enfermera Kaede corría con una caja de primeros auxilios. El ambarino y la azabache volvieron a intentar entrar a la habitación.

Ayame los vio, hizo una seña hacía ellos.

—Déjenlos pasar — suplicó.

Las enfermeras se miraron entre si preguntándose si era correcto hacerlos pasar. Finalmente Kaede les dio una seña afirmativa. Inuyasha y Kagome entraron apresurados a la habitación, Ayame les dedico una sonrisa cansada. Los dos se agacharon para estar a la misma altura que su amiga.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó simplemente Kagome.

Ayame no respondió pero miro al vacío como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—Vamos a tener que hacerle algunos puntos — les dijo Kaede.

La pelirroja no se inmutó.

—Nosotros nos quedamos con ella — dijo decidido Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió.

—Esto te va a doler — le advirtió Kaede.

—No es la primera vez que pasa — dijo Ayame con un dejo de broma.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron preocupados. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, estaban seguros. La pelirroja miraba a Kaede preparar las agujas que utilizaría para curarla. Respiro profundamente y tomo la mano de su amiga.

—Cántame algo por favor — le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La azabache pensó en que podía cantar y la canción surgió de su boca como un recuerdo oculto en sus memorias.

_Underneath the bridge_

_Debajo del puente_

_The tarp has sprung a leak_

_De la lona se ha abierto una gotera_

La enfermera empezó con la tarea de curar el brazo, se escapó un quejido sonoro de los labios de Ayame. El ambarino puso sus manos en las piernas de ella y quiso trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad, mientras tanto la azabache acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga y la melodía de la canción se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

_And the animals I've trapped_

_Y los animales que he atrapado_

_Have all become my pets_

_Se han convertido en mis mascotas_

Ayame sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, no solo en la zona dañada. Especialmente en las cicatrices de su corazón que no sanaban y que parecía no lo harían nunca. Su cabeza cruel y despiadada le llenaba la mente de los recuerdos de su sufrimiento. Solo quería que se acabará de una vez.

_And I'm living off of grass_

_Y he estoy viviendo fuera del césped_

_And the drippings from the ceiling_

_Y de lo que gotea el techo_

Como quería olvidar todo, entregarse a la oscuridad, aquella eterna amiga que se le presentaba en días de mierda como este. Como extrañaba a su madre, esos brazos amorosos que la acunaban, que le transmitían un amor más allá de las palabras. Como extrañaba su sonrisa, una que siempre se encontraba en su rostro sin importar el humor que podía tener. Como quería ver a su padre que no había conocido demasiado pero que igualmente lo quería y necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos, deseando irse.

_It's ok to eat fish_

_Está bien comer pescado_

_Cause they don't have any feelings_

_Porque ellos no tienen sentimientos_

Pero había algo nuevo. Era ese roce en su pierna, era la caricia tierna en su cabeza, era la voz en sus oídos y también sentía unos ojos azules penetrantes ausentes en la habitación pero no en su mente. Eran sus amigos, los dos que estaban presentes y el último que se encontraba lejos del lugar pero muy cerca de su corazón. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de nuevo, como tantas veces le pasaba, que su deseo no era morir, era vivir. Vivir en un mundo en donde existieran personas como ellos.

Aunque a veces deseará no tener sentimientos, al final eran ellos los que la traían de nuevo al mundo, a su horrible realidad pero también la hacían abrazar a su vida.

Sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus dos brazos. Kaede parecía que pronto iba a terminar.

_Something in the way_

_Algo en el camino_

_Mmm_

Se prometió por milésima vez que no lo haría de nuevo, pero claro ella era un misterio no sabía si realmente la cumpliría. Sin embargo, era diferente, no estaba Kouga para apoyarla como siempre, tenía a Inuyasha y Kagome y eso la hacía sentir atada a la tierra.

—Ayame ya terminé — le anunció Kaede.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente.

_Something in the way, yeah_

_Algo en el camino, si_

_Mmm_

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Kagome y los ojos preocupados de Inuyasha. La melodía había terminado, ella les dedico una mirada llena de seguridad, sus brazos se encontraban vendados y le producía picor, pero hizo el intento de ignorarlo y poner una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Gracias, necesitaba escucharte — le dijo sonriendo.

Las enfermeras se fueron, su tarea ya había finalizado, Kaede les permitió que los tres se queden en la habitación un rato más porque conocía a Ayame lo suficiente para comprender sus sentimientos.

—Ayame, no debes caer de nuevo en la depresión — le dijo Kagome —. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Ella asintió.

—A veces soy débil — reconoció la pelirroja —. Pero siempre me recupero, ya te dije Kagome, me es imposible morir.

—¡Khe! Espero que sea así — le regañó Inuyasha.

Ayame le sonrió.

—Las heridas no son tan profundas, pueden darse cuenta por lo que hizo Kaede, si hubiera sido muy grave me tendrían que haber llevado a un hospital más especializado — les dijo.

—¿Y que querías lograr con esto? — le preguntó su amiga.

—No lo sé, cuando tengo estos ataques, una fuerza se apodera de mí. Es difícil de explicar, pero siempre vuelvo, siempre.

Se presentó un silencio entre los tres, profundo y misterioso. La azabache y el ambarino se daban cuenta por fin lo lejos que estaba la pelirroja de curarse. Tal vez hasta Inuyasha saldría del centro antes que ella.

Ayame les abrió su corazón y su alma, los puso en las manos de Inuyasha y Kagome, les agradeció su amistad y les prometió que trataría de enfrentar a sus demonios de otras maneras. Estuvieron vario tiempo hablando, Kagome le contaba un poco de su experiencia, Ayame apreciaba el gesto ya que si alguien sabía de un corazón destrozado era la azabache. Inuyasha solo escuchaba ya que no quería compartir ninguna experiencia, por ahora.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí, ya es hora de cenar — le dijo la azabache.

—Bajemos entonces.

Aunque se encontraba débil quiso bajar con ellos para comer y tratar de disfrutar un poco la víspera de año nuevo. Los pacientes se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y cuando la vieron entrar en el comedor, el salón se volvió una locura. Unos aplausos y silbidos sonaron por todos los rincones.

—Vamos Ayame — la alentaban.

—Vas a recuperarte — le decían.

—¡Tú puedes! — la animaban.

La pelirroja sonrió a los pacientes y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Gracias, como recompensa tal vez les deje ganar una partida de ajedrez — exclamó feliz.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Cenaron en tranquilidad y cuando ya era casi medianoche, se reunieron en el jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Ya casi — dijo Kagome mirando su reloj.

Se escuchó el ruido de un fuego artificial y miraron sonrientes al cielo oscuro decorado de colores. Como había sido la vida de Ayame, oscura hasta que aparecieron los colores de Inuyasha, Kagome y por supuesto, el más intenso y hermoso de todos, el de Kouga.

Los pacientes se abrazaron entre si y algunas parejas se dieron un beso para recibir el año nuevo.

Ayame recordó a Kouga y sintió la mirada de su amiga.

—¿Quieren privacidad para un beso? Vamos chicos, no ahora — les dijo divertida.

Kagome puso sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja y le dio un beso tierno en sus labios ante el asombro de ella y de Inuyasha.

—Feliz año Ayame — le dijo sonriente.

—Gracias Kagome, aunque no lo hagas de nuevo es como besar a una hermana — le dijo sorprendida.

Inuyasha solo sonrió al cielo, sintiéndose feliz de pasar año nuevo con ellas.

Esa noche Ayame durmió sin pesadillas y con una paz en su corazón. Inuyasha y Kagome, en cambio, pasaron la noche entre susurros, gemidos y caricias, sin poder escuchar nada más que los fuegos artificiales en la ventana.

* * *

Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Espero no haberlas hecho enojar con esta espera, he comenzado la Universidad como algunas sabrán y la verdad es que cuesta mucho. Me ha sido muy difícil adaptarme a esta nueva etapa y también a algunas materias de mi carrera. La verdad es que estoy un poco desilusionada con mi desarrollo estudiantil, ya que a pesar de haber aprobado algunas no logré promocionar muchas. En el segundo cuatrimestre trataré de poner más ánimos a los estudios. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y dije: "Ahora si voy a ponerme a escribir un montón" ¿Que paso? Estoy con un terrible resfriado, (que suerte la mía) no veo la hora de curarme y poder disfrutar estas tan ansiadas vacaciones y escribir tengo tantas ideas revueltas en mi cabeza no veo la hora de sacarlas de allí y pasarlas a un papel.

Estuve leyendo la historia en hace unas semanas y honestamente me gusta la historia, los personajes y todo, pero la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome, de pronto, me pareció un poco rápida en algunos momentos. Lamento si a ustedes les ha parecido lo mismo porque una de las cosas que menos me gusta cuando leo algo es cuando noto lo rápido de las relaciones de los protagonistas. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero haberles transmitido un poco de esperanza a través de la pequeña y lenta recuperación de Ayame. Sentía deseos de escribir un capítulo para ella, me he encariñado bastante. Y la canción de Nirvana tal vez les parezca extraña pero quizás si la escuchan pueda transmitirles un sentimiento de soledad, es muy hermosa la melodía y muy cortas las palabras, me inspiro mucho para escribir este capítulo. Kurt Cobain en mis ojos es un genio!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, llegamos a los 140! Que lindo, las adoro y apreció cada comentario que recibo de ustedes. Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura (espero que sepas perdonarme por la tardanza y que disfrutes del capítulo, gracias por haberme enviado suerte y por leer la historia) Maribalza (muchas gracias, que bonito mensaje *me sonrojo* me alegró mucho que te haya transmitido esperanza y que te guste la amistad de Inuyasha y Ayame) Say's DAIK (Queridisma hace mucho que no te leía, extrañaba tus comentarios honestos y tu franqueza, que bueno que hayas vuelto. No sabes lo feliz que me haces que te guste la historia, he leído tus comentarios muchas veces y me han hecho sentir tan bien, que lastima que me quieras menos por lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior, espero que puedas perdonarme, te mando un saludo gigante y espero verte de nuevo) Paulii Taisho (muchas gracias por el review mi querida lectora, no me odies por favor jaja, me alegra que te haya emocionado y espero que te guste este capítulo) Jossy-chan (muchas gracias linda, me encanta que te guste la historia y no te preocupes que no voy a dejar el fic, lo voy a terminar!) FernyInuBellamy (muchas gracias por tu review, jajaja te entiendo yo me hubiese muerto de vergüenza si mi mamá me hablará así, pero espero que puedas comprender que la relación entre una madre y una hija es tan bonita y tan protectora que me fue irresistible escribir una escena así. Mi mamá puede leer mis sentimientos a través de lo que digo y lo que no digo y me base un poco en eso, saludos :D) Miko kaoru-sama (gracias por tu comentario, y no no creo que pase eso *o ta vez...* Jajaj) Cami-rin-chan (muchas gracias mi querida, me halagas, esa era mi intención tratar de emocionarlas con lo que decían los padres y la relación de Inuyasha y Ayame es muy bonita, me alegra que lo veas así también, espero leerte de nuevo) Kagura 2 (muchas gracias por tu review y no lo voy a abandonar, espero que te guste el caítulo)

Bueno lectores queridas, queda poco para la historia de Inuyasha, no es broma, es en serio, así que espero que sigan la historia ahora que estamos por descubrir uno de los puntos claves.

Gracias por a los que leen y ponen en favorito la historia.


	16. Chapter 16: Despedida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Despedida**

La semana paso rápido y las cosas en Shikon volvieron a la normalidad, Kouga volvió un día y fue como si entre la oscuridad se podía ver una luz solo vista por Ayame. Pero el efecto no duro mucho, ya que debía hacer frente la partida del ojiazul y empezaba a sentir como se rompía por dentro.

Kouga al verla después de dos semanas lo primero que noto fueron las dos vendas que se cubría parte de sus brazos. Se enojó mucho con Inuyasha y Kagome, lo único que tenían que hacer era distraerla y lo que consiguieron fue que se dañara. Kagome le explicó que todo había sido desencadenado por las flores de su padrastro pero Kouga no quiso escuchar excusas y empezó a preguntarse si Ayame estaría bien cuando él se fuera. Esa duda lo carcomía por dentro, realmente quería que ella mejorara.

Midoriko también se disgustó por el ataque de Ayame y puso nuevas restricciones.

En el día de visita, Sango dio a la azabache dos recipientes de pintura pedidos por ella.

—Aquí están — dijo entregándole una bolsa.

—Gracias — dijo Kagome ocultándola detrás de una planta.

—¿Qué planeas? — le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Una pequeña locura — le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—No te metas en problemas, Higurashi — le dijo.

—No te preocupes, es una buena causa.

Sango frunció sus labios confiando en el juicio de su amiga.

El día tan temido por Ayame llego finalmente. Trataba de no hablar mucho del asunto y enfocarse en organizar la fiesta que se iba a realizar. Kouga, por el contrario, quería estar todo lo posible con ella.

Inuyasha y Kagome podían darse cuenta el porqué del comportamiento de la pelirroja y se produjo una separación de opiniones entre ellos. Por un lado, el ambarino opinaba que eso estaba bien, tal vez haría que le duele menos cuando se vaya, pero la azabache opinaba que lo que su amiga estaba haciendo no era sano y que debían hablar sobre lo que sentían ya que pasarían mucho tiempo sin verse.

—Ayame solo intenta protegerse — dijo exasperado Inuyasha, mientras se encontraban sentados en el comedor tomado té —. ¿No crees que ya sufrió lo suficiente?

—Eso no está bien — le dijo enfadada —. Ocultar lo que sentimos no es sano ¿te funciona a ti?

Inuyasha la miro molesto.

Habían tenido una pelea hacía unos días. Kagome había descubierto que él le había contado a Ayame sobre su pasado. Eso enfureció a la azabache, pero no contra su amiga, sino contra él porque sentía que no confiaba lo suficiente en ella, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y le dolía mucho, ella había abierto su alma para que él la leyera sin barreras.

—Kagome, estas siendo demasiado inmadura sobre este asunto y ya que dices que hay que expresar lo que uno siente, te confieso que me estas cansando — exclamó molesto.

—Sigamos con la temática, entonces — exclamó enojada —, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, sigues sin confiar lo suficiente ¿verdad?

Inuyasha no contestó pero la azabache no necesitaba oír la respuesta para saberla.

—Nunca puedo ganar contigo — dijo él en voz baja.

El ambarino pudo ver que el daño que sus palabras habían causado en la azabache, pero estaba demasiado molesto por la actitud de ella que sin importar ver esos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas, se levantó y se fue.

Le había contado a Ayame en Navidad, justo después de haber compartido un beso con ella. Lo había hecho porque así lo había sentido, no encontraba otra razón. Tal vez era por el hecho de que los dos habían sufrido pérdidas importantes en sus vidas y además entre ellos existía un lazo de amistad demasiado profundo para explicar.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas, maldiciéndose por ser tan celosa y se fue al jardín por aire fresco. Respiró profundamente varias veces, sintiendo el aire puro en sus pulmones y la tristeza en todo su cuerpo. Encontró a Kouga en el mismo estado que ella y aunque, él seguía molesto con ella por el accidente de Ayame, se acercó a él. El joven sintió la presencia de Kagome y no se movió por lo que motivó a la azabache a hablarle.

—¿Qué paso con Ayame? — le preguntó.

Kouga suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Sigue evitándote?

Él asintió, Kagome puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ella solo está tratando de protegerse.

—Lo entiendo y al principio pensé que era lo mejor — dijo con un tono intranquilo —. Pero necesito hablarle, si no lo hago…

Kouga cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Va a terminar sacándome de su vida, la conozco esa es su manera de no terminar las cosas.

La azabache frunció los labios, puso sus manos en los hombros del joven.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¡No permitas que eso suceda! — exclamó —. Esta noche dile todo lo que siente, dile que la amas aunque ella no quiera, necesita oírlo.

Kouga ni siquiera podía hablar.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil para las personas decirse que se aman? — dijo cruzando los brazos —. ¿Acaso hay algo más bello que eso? Para eso estamos aquí, para amar y ser amados.

El ojiazul bajo la mirada porque, por alguna razón, le costaba mirar a la azabache.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que me corresponderá?

Kagome acerco su rostro al del joven.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Kouga le sonrió.

—Gracias.

La azabache le sonrió, ella quizás jamás lo sabría, pero le había dado a Kouga las fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar con Ayame y ese había sido el momento en que él se dio cuenta cuán grande era su amor por la pelirroja, tan grande que lo abrumó por unos instantes, no podía vivir sin ella, la idea de que no estuviera en su vida se convirtió en su peor pesadilla.

—Todo saldrá bien — lo animó su amiga.

Le dio un abrazo con cariño que resultó ser reconfortante para ambos.

—Voy a buscar a Ayame — le dijo ella.

Él asintió.

Sabía que la encontraría en la sala de recreación, allí estaba su amiga pintando una manzana roja y alrededor de ella había brillantes destellos azules. Kagome se estremeció al ver la manzana y desde que supo lo que era, lo que representaba, no podía ver las pinturas de Ayame sin que le produjeran un nudo en su pecho.

—Ayame, deberías prepararte, pronto será la fiesta — le dijo Kagome.

—Ah, cierto — dijo de forma seca —. Lo había olvidado.

—Ven conmigo — dijo su amiga tomando su mano —. Tienes que verte bonita esta noche.

La llevo hasta su habitación, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su amiga y suspiro pesadamente. Kagome buscó en su armario algo que pudiera usar Ayame.

—Esta pollera con esta remera te quedarán muy bien — dijo contenta —. Después te peinaré y te maquillaré, quedarás más bella de lo que ya eres…

Fue interrumpida por los sollozos de la pelirroja, la azabache se dio la vuelta y encontró a su amiga llorando, sorprendida, dejo la ropa en una silla y se sentó a lado de ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ayame no podía hablar sino que lloraba con más fuerza.

—Por favor dime algo, me estás asustando — pidió la azabache.

La pelirroja trató de serenarse.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre — dijo entrecortadamente —. Lo peor de todo es que lo había olvidado, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

—No es tan grave, las personas suelen olvidarse de esas cosas — quiso tranquilizarla su amiga.

—Sí, pero no estoy llorando solo por eso sino porque me doy cuenta lo fácil que es olvidar cosas que antes eran muy importantes. Hace unos años, este día siempre era muy divertido para mí. Íbamos al cine con mi madre porque a ella le encantaba ir, comíamos ramen en algún puesto y lo pasábamos bien, incluso después de todo lo que paso, se sentía bien.

Kagome no supo que decir, solo puso un brazo alrededor de su amiga.

—¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya olvidado? ¿Es tan simple olvidar a una persona? Kouga lo hará, estoy segura.

—Ya basta Ayame — dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la pelirroja —. El no hará eso, te quiere, muere por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — le preguntó entre sollozos.

Kagome suspiro cansada.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Ayame bajo la mirada.

—Basta de llantos, esta noche es tuya y de Kouga.

La pelirroja le sonrió y su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó para seguir preparando todo pero Ayame tomo sorpresivamente su brazo deteniéndola.

—Vi a Inuyasha muy molesto ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

Kagome asintió sintiendo el pecho doler.

—Es mi culpa, yo solo — miro a su amiga —, quería saber de su pasado primero.

—Kagome — empezó a decir Ayame.

—No es tu culpa, esto es un problema mío, sé que no debería sentirme así, Inuyasha ya me ha demostrado que me quiere. Pero es que después de perder ya a una persona que amaste hace muy difícil no pensar que volvería a pasar.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes — hizo una pausa y luego le sonrió —. Ahora, eres tú el centro de atención.

Kagome ayudó a la pelirroja a elegir la ropa. Ayame se vistió con una pollera hasta la rodilla de color negro y una remera mangas largas de color rosa, estaba peinada con un medio recogido en donde sus ondas eran las protagonistas y tenía un maquillaje muy suave. Kagome estaba vestida solo con un jean azul, una remera negra y una camiseta cuadriculada roja, se dejó el pelo suelto y se maquillo muy poco.

Bajaron y la fiesta ya había empezado. Ayame buscaba con la mirada a Kouga, pero fue el quién la encontró a ella. Le tomo la mano, sobresaltándola. Kagome se mordió el labio tratando de disimular una sonrisa viendo a sus dos amigos.

—Vamos a bailar — le susurró el ojiazul.

La pelirroja asintió demasiado nerviosa para hablar, por primera vez no sabía que decir.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo con la pared en su espalda, disfrutando su papel de espectadora, viendo a los pacientes bailar felices olvidando sus problemas.

—Ayame estás hermosa — la elogio Kouga.

Los brazos varoniles se encontraban en la espalda femenina mientras que los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello, se movían muy lentamente al compás de la música.

—No es necesario que digas algo — dijo avergonzada.

—Ayame, cállate — le pidió —. Esta vez seré yo el que hable.

La pelirroja se puso más nerviosa, su corazón latía demasiado.

—Podría hacer un gran discurso de lo que siento por ti pero lo más simple y verdadero que puedo decirte es que te amo — le dijo sin apartar la vista de ella.

El baile se detuvo, Ayame apoyo su cabeza en el pecho masculino sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, el la abrazo dulcemente.

—Ayame, me has hecho una mejor persona y me has dado un motivo para superarme y seguir avanzando. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en medio de toda esta locura — Ayame río, el joven tomo el mentón de ella haciendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los suyos —. No te dejaré ir.

Él no necesitaba que ella dijera algo, esa mirada siempre le había correspondido y ya sin poder evitarlo, la besó dulcemente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ayame se sintió amada.

Kagome sonreía feliz mirándolos.

—Parece que tenías razón — dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su lado.

La sonrisa de la azabache se borró y sintió un nudo de nuevo un nudo en su pecho.

—Nunca la he visto tan feliz — comentó el ambarino mirando a la pareja.

Kagome asintió. Una pausa muy larga le siguió, mientras ellos miraban a la pelirroja sonreír como nunca, sus ojos verdes se encontraban sin rastros de tristeza.

—Inuyasha lo siento, no debí haberme molestado, debería sentir lo contrario — dijo por fin mirándolo —. Es muy bueno que te hayas abierto con otra persona, espero que lo puedas hacer conmigo también.

El ambarino no le devolvió la mirada, lo que hizo sentir a la azabache una tristeza incontenible.

—Yo también lo siento, no debí haber sido tan malo contigo.

Kagome sonrió aliviada.

—Deberías haber sido más paciente — le dijo sonriendo —. Había planeado contarte todo después de esto pero veo que necesito probarte que confio en ti. Voy a contarte mi historia.

El corazón de la joven y su respiración se detuvieron por un instante y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! No tengo excusas sobre mi demora, perdón yo se lo que se siente que no se continué un fic del que uno estaba muy enganchado. Lo he experimentado muchas veces, ahora mismo me pasa con uno de Vegeta y Bulma :(

Espero que le hayas gustado este capítulo meloso, Kouga y Ayame me encantan y bueno se merecían un beso después de tanto. Se me esta haciendo difícil encontrar la inspiración y más con la Universidad que es muy pesada. Lo bueno es que toda la historia la tengo muy planeada, así que eso hace más fácil el proceso de escribir.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosas reviews, las adoro! Isa (muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos) Maribalza (gracias por tu reviews, yo las extrañaba a ustedes, ojala me vaya mejor, gracias por tu apoyo) Jossy-chan (muchas gracias por tu review y tu tierno consejo, espero que te guste el capítulo) FernyInuBellami (muchas gracias aquí esta el cap espero que te guste, me alegro que te haya emocionado, saludos) MisteryWitch (muchas gracias por tu comentario y si esta historia no es solo para entretener como tú dices, saludos) Say's DAIK (muchas gracias mi querida, me encanta que te guste y bueno me alegro que no se sienta todo demasiado pronto, yo siempre soy perseguida con estas cosas, yo también te admiro y te extraño, saludos)

**Mis queridas siempre pienso en ustedes y las extraños, las quiero a todas, gracias por tanto :D**

El próximo capítulo va a estar intenso, escribí solo una página y la verdad que esta difícil sacar de mi mente todo lo que imagine para esta parte de la historia, igualmente trabajaré duro para conseguir transmitirles bien el pasado de Inuyasha. Trataré de subirlo rápido.

Gracias a los que dejan favorito o en alerta a esta historia.


	17. Chapter 17: La Historia de Inuyasha

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: La Historia de Inuyasha**

—¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó tratando de que su voz no se quebrará por los nervios —. No quiero obligarte a nada.

—Kagome — le tomo su mano suavemente —, quiero hacerlo y además necesitas saberlo.

Ella asintió nerviosa sin saber que decir.

—Pero mejor vayamos afuera, no quiero contártelo aquí — le dijo.

Caminaron lentamente hacía el jardín, el viento los golpeó con fuerza e intensidad, Inuyasha inmediatamente envolvió el cuello de la azabache con su bufanda, a pesar del frío que sentía. Kagome le sonrió tiernamente y siguieron con su caminata hasta un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol, este los protegía de una posible nevada.

Inuyasha suspiro profundamente y miro a su amada convenciéndose de que no lo iba a dejar solo nunca.

Así que comenzó a contar su pasado.

Kagome jamás olvidaría como el rostro masculino se tornaba viejo, como si hubiese visto el fin del mundo, tal vez, su mundo. Eso le produjo un enorme agujero en su corazón, le tomo la mano sin darse cuenta. Lo único que quería en la vida, y por fin se daba cuenta, era que él sea muy feliz, con o sin ella.

_Viví toda mi vida en una misma casa, con mis padres, Inu no, Izayoi y mi hermano Sesshomaru. El me llevaba tres años y fuimos bastante unidos a pesar de tener diferentes personalidades. Sesshomaru ama a su manera, a través de los gestos pequeños y disimulados. Pienso que eso lo heredó de mi padre, él era igual con todos, menos conmigo, mi hermano y especialmente, con mi madre. _

_El amor que mis padres se tuvieron fue enorme, algo que jamás pude encontrar en otra pareja, cada cosa que mi padre hacía era para ella, y viceversa. Literalmente vivían el uno por el otro._

_Te aseguro que tuve la más feliz infancia y la más horrible adolescencia._

_Lo que te quiero relatar fue justo en el momento en que me encontraba por cruzar el mundo de la adolescencia y abandonar para siempre mi infancia. Y claro, que ese proceso trajo mucha molestia y tristeza._

_Tenía trece años y era bastante tímido, aunque no lo creas, extrovertido solo con la gente que formaba parte de mi círculo íntimo. Mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis sentimientos eran solo para mí, no lo compartía con nadie más._

_Entre en una época algo depresiva, mis padres se preocuparon mucho por el drástico cambio de personalidad. Me volví irritable, huraño y un poco agresivo. Mi madre hacía lo que podía para mejorar este estado. Me escribía notas, trataba de dejarme ser, sin dejar en ningún momento, de ser mi madre._

_Mi abuelo Totosai era también una persona muy importante, pero él no se tomó bien mi cambio de actitud, por eso siempre peleábamos bastante. Cada pelea producía una cicatriz en mi alma difícil de curar. _

_Recuerdo claramente una pelea bastante dura, en donde, salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás. La casa de mi abuelo se encontraba algo lejos de la mía, así que cuando llegue me encontré muy cansado. Mientras dormía podía sentir una caricia maternal que calmaba mi alborotado ser. Cuando me desperté me encontré con una hoja de papel que decía: "No te preocupes, hijo"._

_No sé por qué, pero lloré. Crecer era demasiado difícil._

_Te cuento esto porque mi vida cambió esa misma noche y debes conocer cómo eran las circunstancias antes de que todo cambiará. Solo así podrás entenderme._

_Recuerdo perfectamente la cena que hizo mi padre, el ambienta era incomodo, mis padres me retaron un poco, los escuché en silencio, mientras trataba de meterme en mi propio mundo. Sesshomaru se fue a dormir en la casa de un amigo, nunca olvidaré cuando se negó a despedirse de mi madre, porque él sentía que ya estaba bastante grande para un abrazo de ella. Él no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería. _

_Uno nunca es grande para el abrazo de una madre._

_Quise dormirme pero me quedé escuchando música en mi celular, esperando que el sueño me dominara. _

_De repente, escuché un ruido afuera, uno que me dejo helado. Deje mis auriculares en la mesa de luz y escuche como forzaban la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, me levante y cuando quise abrir la puerta de mi habitación, alguien entró en ella. Sentí una mano cubriéndome la boca, pensé que en ese instante moriría. _

_Pero era mi padre, me indico que hiciera silencio y me mando a la habitación de ellos. Mi madre estaba allí temblando y tratando de no llorar, se acercó a mi padre y trató de calmarse con su mirada._

—_Ya llame a la policía — dijo ella._

—_De seguro, pensaban que no estábamos o tal vez… — me miro a mí y luego susurro en el oído de mi madre —, tenga un arma y no le importe matarnos._

_Yo lo escuché muy bien, empecé a temblar, mi madre ahogó un sollozo. _

—_Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar a la policía — le dijo tratando de calmarla._

_En ese momento, se escucharon las pisadas en la escalera. Por unos segundos pude ver la cara de terror de mi padre, nos miró por última vez, y sonrió a mi madre._

—_Volveré — le dijo._

_Tomo un arma que tenía guardada en el cajón, mi madre casi lo detuvo pero fue demasiado tarde. Se bajó hasta mi altura y me abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarme pero en realidad, parecía buscar tranquilizarse a sí misma._

_Se escucharon unos disparos y mi madre tembló mucho más que antes, me miro con decisión y me dio un beso en la frente. Me levanto a pesar de que yo era mucho más pesado que cuando era niño, me dejo en el armario de su habitación, que era como una pequeña pieza._

—_No hagas ruido, volveré — me dijo llorando._

—_No, mamá, por favor — le rogué lo más bajo que pude._

_Ella me sonrió y cerró la puerta._

_Sabía que jamás la volvería ver. Pude sentir unas pisadas entrando a la habitación, me acerqué tembloroso a la puerta queriendo ver algo a través de la cerradura. Un encapuchado se acercó a mi madre y disparo._

_Ella gritó por última vez y cayó al suelo con fuerza. _

_No recuerdo mucho después de eso, solo que me caí al suelo, sin poder realizar ninguna acción._

_Sentí las sirenas, sentí las pisadas de los policías, sentí cuando lo esposaron al asesino y hasta pude sentir cuando se horrorizaron ante la masacre que encontraron. Sentí cuando abrieron la puerta de mi armario. Pude ver el charco de sangre y el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, su camisón rosado estaba empapado del color rojo. No quise ver más, no quise saber nada más. _

_Una policía se me acerco y me abrazo. Quise devolvérselo pero había perdido la sensación de afecto. En ese momento pensé que quizás no volvería a querer a nadie._

_Me ayudaron a levantarme y me sentaron en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia, los paramédicos me revisaban sin encontrar nada malo en mí. Ellos no sabían que si estaba dañado pero ellos no podrían arreglarlo._

_Los vecinos me miraban compasivos e impotentes de ayudarme. Finalmente, pude ver un rostro conocido, el de mi abuelo._

_Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, me levanté y corrí hacía él. Lo abrace muy fuerte y empecé a llorar desgarradoramente. Mi abuelo me devolvió el abrazo y lloró conmigo. Creo que lo estuvimos haciendo hasta el amanecer._

—Oh Dios — sollozó Kagome.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha — se lamentó sin mirarlo —. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas.

_El asesino había sido encarcelado y condenado a cadena perpetua, nadie pudo sacarle la verdad de por qué había decidió entrar en mi casa, pero según la investigación, no era la primera vez. Había sido diagnosticado con un severo caso de locura, y no encontraba ninguna razón a sus acciones. _

_Me fui a vivir con mi abuelo junto con Sesshomaru. Mi hermano se sintió completamente destruido por la muerte de nuestros padres, solo que no la paso tan mal como yo porque no lo presenció, no lo vivió en carne propia. Se arrepintió de miles de cosas y quiso decir tantas otras. Se cerró más en sí mismo y no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, se centró en el estudio y en sus propias cosas. Yo no entraba en sus preocupaciones. Probablemente, pensaba que yo podría haber evitado lo que había sucedido, era algo que yo también pensaba, una culpa que se formó dentro de mí ser._

_Mi abuelo hizo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de criarnos, manteniendo vivo el espíritu y el legado de nuestros padres. _

_A los quince años pude encontrar unos momentos de paz emocional después de tanta mierda y eso se lo debo solamente a Kikyo. Tenía muchos ataques de pánicos, muchos en un mismo día, estaba muy depresivo, sentía que no tendría que haber sobrevivido. Las pesadillas no me dejaban olvidar y los deseos de venganza tampoco. _

_Kikyo era una vecina con la que nunca había tenido contacto, sabía de su existencia, pero no habíamos hablado nunca. Ella era solo una chica que vivía a dos casas de la mía._

_Luego del asesinato de mis padres, ella venía verme todos los días. Soy consciente que le costó mucho acercarse a mí. En esos años, era muy agresivo, recuerdo que muchas veces la corrí y le arroje algunas cosas. Todo era para expresar mi tristeza, mi enojo._

_Nunca sabré la razón por la que ella aguantó tanto, tal vez su alma noble tenía el objetivo de tratar de ayudarme. Quizás siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, sólo que nunca me había fijado en ella._

_Hubo un día en donde no vino, y pude sentir como mi ánimo se puso peor. Me di cuenta que la extrañaba y que en esas raras circunstancias se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. _

_A los quince años, gracias a ella pude sentirme bien de nuevo. Iba al colegio, era el extrovertido, el popular por así decirlo, aunque en realidad odio ese término. Me volví más accesible, pude hacer amigos, volví a ser una especie de lo que era._

_Un día ella me confeso que me amaba, que quería estar siempre conmigo. Honestamente, no sentía nada romántico por ella, pero acepté estar con ella porque simplemente no quería perderla. _

_Ella era muy hermosa, tenía un cabello largo y lacio, unos ojos marrones oscuros que podían atravesarme como una espada. También era bella por dentro, era graciosa, simpática, generosa y una muy buena persona. No entendía como no podía enamorarme de ella._

_Ese fue un año complicado, Kikyo se había convertido en mi pareja a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella. No sabía qué hacer, me tomaba de las manos, me besaba, me hacía el amor, me decía que amaba y yo nunca pude corresponderle. Nuestra relación duro dos años, mi abuelo la adoraba y siempre la invitaba a quedarse a cenar y pasar vacaciones en su propiedad en Kioto. _

_Tardó un tiempo pero por fin ella pudo darse cuenta que no le correspondía. No sé cómo lo hizo pero lo supo. Durante esa semana, notaba que ella estaba extraña pero más me importaban otras cosas, como el nacimiento de Rin, algo que me hizo inmensamente feliz. Cuando tuve a esa niña en mis brazos pude sentir que un amor desconocido se formaba en mí, algo tan misterioso como la propia vida._

_Me sentía muy feliz pero no duro mucho._

_Kikyo vino a mi casa y empezó a recoger algunas cosas que eran de ella en mi habitación, lo único que podía hacer era verla desconcertado, estaba furiosa._

—_Kikyo ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté._

—_¿Qué pasa? — me imitó molesta, dejo de recoger y me miro —. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Estoy harta, Inuyasha. Te di todo, te di mi maldito corazón y tú no me correspondiste, hice mucho por ti, aposte todo, fui en contra de todo y al final no gané._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? — le pregunté contrariado._

—_Por favor, Inuyasha, no te hagas el tonto — me dijo con una mirada triste —. Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando. _

_No pude devolverle la mirada, ella tenía razón, no podía ser tan egoísta para privarla de la felicidad completa que es amar a alguien y ser correspondido._

—_Te amo y me duele mucho hacerte esto pero necesito dejarte, no puedo estar contigo — me dijo para luego romper a llorar._

_Quise consolarla pero sabía que no debía, había sido demasiado malo con ella. Cuando la vi acercándose a la puerta, supe que la había perdido y que jamás volvería a recuperarla. Mi pecho empezó a doler. _

—_Kikyo, por favor no me dejes — le rogué._

_Se detuvo, parecía estar batallando consigo misma._

—_Lo único que me haría quedarme es que me digas lo que quiero escuchar, esas dos palabras y te juro que me quedo — me dijo decidida —. Pero no me mientas._

_Y no lo hice. Me quede en silencio sin poder hacer nada porque no la amaba, la quería como amiga y nada más. Rompió a llorar de nuevo y se fue dando un portazo._

_Volví a encerrarme de nuevo, sentía que no solo el abandono de ella sino de mis propios padres y perdí el control. Rompí la ventana de mi habitación, amenacé a mi abuelo y me fui a la casa en donde mis padres fueron asesinados. Allí se encontraba la raíz de todo, del por qué no podía amar y ser bueno para nadie. _

_La casa seguía siendo nuestra y abandonada, nadie quería comprarla por lo ocurrido y el abuelo, a fin de cuentas, no quería venderla, había muchos recuerdos en ella. _

_Llegué a la habitación en donde la vida de ellos había terminado, inmediatamente empecé a llorar, con un nudo gigante en el pecho y con miles de ataques de pánico ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. _

_Empecé a romper todo lo que veía, las ventanas, las puertas, los armarios, cualquier cosa que podía destruir. Me quebré la mano y el dolor era insoportable, pero no me importaba, debía liberar mi frustración. Me detuve cuando mi hermano y abuelo me encontraron._

_Desperté en un hospital psiquiátrico, las manos atadas a la cama, una de ellas vendada y totalmente inmovilizado. Me explicaron después de que me encontraron me negaba a salir y que incluso empecé a amenazar y a golpear a esos dos únicos familiares que me quedaban. _

_La culpa volvió a mí. Yo no estaba loco, tenía solo diecisiete años, no tenía por qué estar ahí, sin embargo con el pasar de los días pude sentir una agresividad con toda persona que se me acercaba. Me hicieron muchas cosas ahí, no puedo considerar un buen trato pero tampoco me merecía algo mejor. _

_Mi abuelo murió de tristeza, eso fue lo que consiguió calmar mi agresividad y al mismo tiempo destruirme por completo. Deje de hablar y me volví en alguien indiferente con todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. _

_Después de pasar un casi año allí, me trasladaron al Shikon. Kikyo vino a visitarme un par de veces, obviamente arrepentida por lo que había pasado entre nosotros pero me negué a hablar con ella. Lo intento por un tiempo pero finalmente se rindió. No pudo curarme como la última vez y tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Ella se merece ser feliz con alguien que la quiera de verdad._

_Y eso es todo, mi vida era de tonos oscuros, me limitaba a vivir en mi propio mundo sin importarme de nada más, aceptando el hecho de vivir roto y solo el resto de mi vida, _hasta que una chica de cabello azabache me cambió completamente, me devolvió a la felicidad, me curó y le dio color de nuevo a mi vida.

En ese punto, Kagome no podía mirarlo, porque la tristeza se encontraba en cada rincón de su alma, podía sentir el dolor que él había atravesado. Una conexión íntima y llena de amor.

—Tú siempre serás el único amor de mi vida, de eso estoy seguro — le reveló en voz baja.

Y ella sabía que le había costado mucho decirle eso porque él no era una persona que dijera esa clase de cosas ni siquiera cuando los dos se encontraban agonizando de placer ni cuando terminaban de darse un beso profundo en donde sentían toda clase de sensaciones ni cuando ella le sorprendía mirándola y protegiéndola de cualquier cosa, pero igualmente ella así lo amaba.

—Inuyasha, te amo — exclamó en un tono suave solo escuchado por él.

Lo abrazo muy fuerte queriendo darle todo el amor que fuera capaz, incluso si eso la terminara matando. Él respiro el aroma de su cabello sintiendo los pies en la tierra y al mismo tiempo en el aire. Así se sentía el amor ¿no?, se preguntaba.

La beso ya sin poder contenerse, la calidez se extendió desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Yo también — le dijo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía y realmente lo sentía.

**XXX**

—¿Ya se fueron todos? — preguntó Ayame.

—Sí, no te preocupes — le respondió Kagome.

—No deberíamos hacer esto — dijo Kouga preocupado.

—Calla Kouga, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de peligro? — le dijo Kagome molesta.

Saco de su escondite los botes de pinturas.

—¿Listos? — preguntó la azabache.

Los tres asintieron.

Destaparon la tapa y cada uno se dirigió a un rincón de la sala de recreación. Le dieron color a ese blanco tan aburrido, pintaron lo que sentían, podía ser una frase o un dibujo.

Kagome se encontraba pintando con el color amarillo, soñando que era el color dorado de los ojos de su amado. Lo pintaba sonriendo y sintiendo la mirada ambarina en su espalda. Él pintaba solo algunas formas básicas de líneas y curvas, no sabía hacer otra cosa. Kouga escribía algunas frases con la mejor caligrafía que podía, mientras Kagome le dictaba las que ella pensaba que deberían estar en esas paredes. Ayame en cambio, pintaba un rostro con el color amarillo, otro con el color marrón casi chocolate, otro con azul y el último era un verde fuerte, como ella misma lo era.

Los cuatro detuvieron su tarea para admirar la obra de la pelirroja, se acercaron y sonrieron a la pintura. Sabían lo que simbolizaba, los amigos se dieron la mano callados mientras sentían el significado de esos colores.

La amistad era capaz de todo.

**XXX**

—¿Usted que desea hacer? — le preguntó Kaede —. Si me lo pregunta, creo que deberíamos dejar esta obra, le agrega vida a la sala.

Midoriko sonrió. Las dos se encontraban paradas en frente de la obra.

—Por supuesto que la dejaremos, igualmente se merecen un pequeño castigo — concluyó decidida sin dejar de sonreír.

**XXX**

—Lamento que deban limpiar la cocina por un mes por culpa de lo que hicimos — dijo Kouga.

—No importa, valió la pena — dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Era ya de mañana y los cuatro se encontraban en la recepción.

—Kouga, tus hermanos ya están aquí, debes irte — le anunció Kaede.

El ojiazul miro a sus amigos, sintiendo la atmosfera de despedida.

—Voy a extrañarte — le hizo saber Kagome mientras lo abrazaba —. Cuídate mucho.

—Gracias por todo — le susurro él.

Ella le sonrió tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

Inuyasha le tendió el brazo como forma de despedida, Kouga la sacudió con fuerza.

—Cuidaré a Ayame — le dijo el ambarino.

—Lo sé.

Finalmente la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas y con una clara intención de no querer soltarlo nunca.

—No me olvides, por favor — le pidió desesperada.

—Nunca, te voy a esperar siempre — le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, gracias — sollozó ella.

Él rompió el abrazo y le dio un beso en las manos y luego en sus labios.

Y ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el desapareció de su vista. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Sintió la mano del ambarino en su hombro, tratando de consolarla. Kagome le tomo la mano y se la sostuvo por un largo tiempo.

**XXX**

Tuvo una sesión con Midoriko, una muy larga, en donde le relató todo lo referido a sus padres, pudo expresar la culpa que sentía, el deseo de encontrar la felicidad, el deseo de verlos y al mismo tiempo de olvidar.

Midoriko se encontraba totalmente feliz de que su paciente favorito estuviera por fin mejorando, aunque claro, el mérito no era solo de ella.

—Inuyasha, para serte sincera, si sigue de esta manera, podrías salir el próximo mes, ya quiero decirle esto a tu hermano — le anunció.

Inuyasha la miro contrariado y confundido.

—¿En serio? — le preguntó.

Ella asintió mientras anotaba unas notas en su libreta.

—¿Cuánto le falta a Kagome para salir? — le preguntó.

Hubo una pausa a la que le siguió un muy largo suspiro de Midoriko.

—Mucho, Inuyasha, todavía le falta.

—Entonces no me iré — exclamó decidido.

—Pero, tú si estás en condiciones para irte — le explico confundida.

—No, no lo haré sin ella.

Midoriko no sabía que decir, él parecía muy decidido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, no quiero estar afuera sin ella — le respondió sin dudas.

Salió de la habitación, apoyada en la pared se encontraba Kagome leyendo un libro. Lo había estado esperando, ella lo vio y se levantó, cerrando el libro.

—¿Te dijo algo nuevo? — le preguntó curiosa.

El negó sintiéndose mal por mentir pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad.

Le tomo de la mano y se fueron a buscar a Ayame.

Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella.

Sabía que pronto los dos se irían de allí.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben todo mis fieles seguidoras! Tardé años en actualizar por la puta facultad, me esta volviendo loca, pero me quedan tres finales más y listo, ya estoy libre. Honestamente, le falta mucho a la historia para terminar y lo voy a hacer! Pero me va a tomar un tiempo, porque voy a tratar de escribir todos los capítulos que faltan de una sola vez, así cuando actualicé no demore tanto. Sólo esperen n.n

La verdad no se que pensarán del pasado de Inuyasha ¿se lo esperaban? ¿les gustó? Si la última pregunta tiene una respuesta negativa, trataré de mejorar. Hay una parte en donde la letra cursiva deja de serlo, no fue un error, simboliza que el pasado se convierte en presente y también quise hacer como que Inuyasha fuera el que les estuviera contando la historia a la audiencia más que a Kagome.

Los reviews empezare a responder por privado porque estoy con muy poco tiempo, pero no piensen que me olvido de ustedes, **yo agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan.**

Las adoro!

Muchas gracias a los que dejan en favorito o en alerta.


End file.
